Los Uchiha no se extinguen
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: El resurgimiento del clan Uchiha, así como otros aspectos de Konoha, y la siguiente generación de ninjas... SasuSaku 100% Cap anterior: Gracias a la bocazas de Karín, Sakura confirmó al padre de su bebé... además, Sasuke no deja de amarla a pesar de todo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, aunque no sean muchos, o sean muchos y no me lo demuestren, como sea, soy feliz de que al menos una persona se digne a leer mis escritos… siempre aclarando que Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto, y los personajes los tomo prestados. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, esta vez toda la trama de mi cabeza, quise antes adaptar una historia, la publiqué, pero al parecer ya estaba, aunque nunca sabré si era tan igual, así que la borré; desde ahora sólo será mi loca imaginación, adaptaciones solo de Naruto… Anteriormente a esto, escribí un One shot que se llama: "Y después…", y pues, se refiere a después de la guerra, les aseguro que no es igual a este, y además, este es un longfic, así que espero y les guste.**

**Capítulo 1: **

Era un amanecer hermoso ciertamente, una cálida brisa iba traviesa por doquier, una nueva oportunidad para el equipo siete, y es que Sasuke ya estaba de vuelta en Konoha, el pelinegro había sido perdonado, pero durante un año permaneció encerrado en su casa, sin visitas, no había excepciones, Kakashi se encargó de que no escapara durante todo aquel tiempo, y de que se cumpliera lo segundo, Tsunade le había puesto un sello poderoso, con el cual contaba con el cincuenta por ciento de su poder, y chakra, además de que tenía una restricción para no utilizar el sharingan, y esto en parte le convenía, así la ojimiel pudo hacer ciertos exámenes en su vista, para prevenir que no volviera a perderla, una vez tenga permitido utilizarlo de nuevo; el Uchiha había permitido todo esto, sabía que había actuado mal durante todo el tiempo desde que se había marchado, y no porque ayudara a ganar la guerra, lo dejarían transitar en paz por las calles de Konoha, eso obviamente no sucedería.

En cuanto a la verdad sobre Itachi y el clan Uchiha, Tsunade se enteró de ello, por medio de Kakashi, y Naruto, claro está, lo cual fue un impacto para ella, pero los antiguos Hokages antes de desaparecer por completo, le habían pedido que le diera una oportunidad al último Uchiha, le aseguraron que el muchacho estaba dispuesto a proteger Konoha esta vez, ellos no dudaban de ello, también se lo pidieron de rodillas a los kages que los veían con sorpresa, incluso el Segundo Hokage, quien era muy parecido a Sasuke en orgullo; por otra parte, el Uchiha tuvo que tragarse el orgullo un momento, y a solas, con los cinco kages, pedirles perdón, y someterse a lo que ellos dispusieran con su vida. La Quinta, y el resto de los kages, le perdonaran luego de oír la verdad escondida detrás de todo ello, ella, al regresar a su adorada aldea, hizo que los dos consejeros que quedaban, aquellos dos viejos que creían estar sobre ella, fueron puestos en su lugar, los mandó al exilio, les quitó su chakra, dejándolos al nivel de un civil, y les quitó el habla, fueron llevados lejos y encerrados en una prisión hecha por Yamato, llena de sellos que no los dejarían salir por ningún lado, y de ninguna forma, comida y agua no les faltaría, habían árboles y un pequeño lago dentro, Yamato simplemente era genial utilizando sus jutsus.

En cuanto a Naruto, él había estado ayudando a Tsunade, aprendiendo todo lo referente a lo que un Hokage debía enfrentarse detrás del escritorio, y fuera de la aldea, aunque no en grandes porciones, solo lo importante para que vaya haciendo a la idea, y Shikamaru le explicaba lo que el rubio no lograba comprender, o sea, casi todo, de esta forma él se distraía de pensar en el confinamiento de Sasuke, y de querer visitarlo; en el caso de Sakura, ella trabajaba a tiempo completo en el hospital, Tsunade también había tenido encuentros con ella, en los que le enseñaba cómo debía utilizar mejor el gran poder que mostró en la guerra, le explicó todo acerca de la real Katsuyu, y sobre las técnicas de restauración, así la pelirosa también se distraía de todo eso, no quería pensar en él, se había decidido a no hacerlo como antes, y aunque ya conocía la verdad acerca de Itachi y su clan, aún era doloroso, pero haría el intento de ser su compañera nuevamente, por el bien del equipo, y de Naruto, quien brillaba de felicidad, ya que su amigo ahora sí estaba seguro de que podía ser un Hokage.

Regresando al presente, aquel día se cumplía un año desde entonces, Sasuke podría salir; Naruto estaba esperando a Sakura, ella se estaba terminando de vestir, hace un buen tiempo que no utilizaba su ropa de ninja, aunque ahora tenía un atuendo nuevo, el anterior ya no le quedaba, en aquel año algunas partes de su cuerpo habían cambiado para bien, tenía la cintura más acentuada, y los pechos, bueno, media talla más, además de las caderas más anchas, y muslos bien formados, en cuanto al cabello, lo había dejado crecer, estaba ya un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda, por lo que ahora, prefería amarrárselo en una coleta alta. Su falda era negra, tenía mayas negras en las piernas, una blusa de mayas, con mangas hasta los codos, y un top rojo que le cubría la parte de los pechos; su bandana en la cabeza como siempre, unos mechones de cabello caían a los lados su frente, y usaba sandalias negras; por el trabajo en el hospital, ya se había acostumbrado a un poco de labial rosa, aros en las orejas, y colonia.

Ella salió, el rubio la miró de pies a cabeza, la hizo sonrojar, ella lo saludó con un golpe en la cabeza, se lo merecía por descarado.

—¿Se te olvida que ya tienes novia, Naruto? —él se sobaba la parte golpeada.

—Sakura-chan, es que te ves muy linda —ella se sonrojó peor que antes, pero ya no dijo nada, al menos esta vez no fue como cuando regresó después de su largo entrenamiento con Jiraiya, y le había dicho que no había cambiado nada—. Hinata sabe que la amo solo ella, sé que ahora estás enamorada de mí, pero ya perdiste tu oportunidad, Sakura-chan.

Ella pensaba que su amigo, al estar preparándose para ser un Hokage, ser el héroe de Konoha nuevamente, y tener un año más de vida, ya que aquel día era su cumpleaños en realidad, creía que habría madurado un poco más, pero se equivocaba, Naruto siempre sería Naruto, siempre arruinando lo momentos felices; que bueno que no le salió con un "sexy no jutsu". Suspiró, y se apresuró a caminar dejándolo solo, y él al notarlo, corrió detrás de ella.

—¡Espérame, Sakura-chan!, era una broma —él llegó a su lado, y le sonrió con aquella típica, inocente y contagiante sonrisa, tan suya—. Dime, ¿estás lista para ver al teme?

Aquello la sorprendió, no creyó que él le saldría con una pregunta así, ella se sobresaltó, se detuvo por unos segundos pensativa, lo miró, y una sonrisa algo forzada se formó en sus labios, sólo asintió, realmente no sabía qué responderle a su amigo, cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir, él lo malinterpretaría, de eso estaba segura.

—Entonces vamos, nos está esperando —él le tomó la mano, y corrió con ella; ambos sabían que aquel gesto, era cien por ciento amistad y cariño.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquel día saldrían a celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto, eso le había dicho Kakashi al Uchiha el día anterior, él estaba esperándolos, por alguna razón demoraban más de lo normal, y lo más obvio era que fuera Naruto, quizás se hubiera quedado dormido, terminando aquel día, Tsunade le quitaría los sellos que le había puesto, y sería libre otra vez, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

—Ahora continuaré protegiendo la aldea que tanto amaste, Itachi-nii —susurró mientras observaba el cielo, hasta que un rubio ruidoso llegaba a pasos presurosos al lugar donde él se encontraba.

—¡Temeeeeeee! —gritaba emocionado; el rubio se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro dándole un abrazo, cayendo ambos al suelo.

—D-dobe, suéltame —decía irritado, pero al contemplar la gran sonrisa de Naruto al verlo, no hizo esfuerzo por soltarse de su incondicional amigo.

El Uchiha no podía negar que le alegraba verlo, sólo ver la cara de Kakashi todos los días de aquel último año, no lo había fastidiado como pensó que sucedería, pero no era al único a quien quería ver, estaba el resto de su equipo también, aunque eso quizás no admitiría, al menos no por ahora; subió su mirada, ya que sólo veía los pies de alguien, eran unas piernas largas, mayas negras las cubrían para su pesar, una pequeña falda negra, le seguía más maya, podía ver el ombligo, parte del plano abdomen, un pequeño top rojo cubría una parte importante de aquel cuerpo, allí terminaron las mayas, los hombros descubiertos, el cuello blanquecino, y aquel rostro, labios rosa, mejillas sonrosadas, ojos color jade, no había emoción en ellos, no de la forma en que esperaba, su cabello atado, y más largo que la última vez, se veía bien, no lo podía negar, pero tampoco se lo diría. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun —él la miró más intensamente, empujó el dobe hacia un lado, y se levantó frente a ella.

Le llevaba más de una cabeza de altura, ella se cruzó de brazos, y retrocedió un paso inconscientemente, él le atemorizaba, ella no había olvidado, él intentó asesinarla, ¿quién olvidaría algo así?, se podría esperar de un desconocido, pero…

—Hola, Sakura —él se percató de que ella temblaba ligeramente, pero no dijo nada referente a ello.

—Teme, ¿por qué eres más amable con ella que conmigo? —Naruto parecía un niño, al cual no le habían dado un dulce, se levantaba al mismo tiempo que hacía su rabieta. Sasuke volteó a mirarlo.

—Dobe, deja de llamarme teme, y en cuanto a lo otro, ella recibió lo que me dio, un simple saludo —concluyó—, además, llegaste tarde.

—No fue mi culpa, Sakura-chan no terminaba de arreglarse y… —ambos sintieron un aura asesina detrás de ellos, y voltearon a verla algo intimidados.

—Entonces no importa —soltó el Uchiha, quien ya se había percatado de los cambios de humores de su compañera, y no le tenía miedo, pero su casa había sido reparada hace poco, y no quería ver nada destrozado, menos por culpa del dobe.

La pelirosa se sorprendió, había sido sólo eso, un simple saludo, y Sasuke estaba muy hablador, quizás Kakashi le habría dado infinidad de consejos, para ser más social, menos hiriente, se notaba el cambio, su voz tenía la intención de ser amable, o lo más parecido a ello, ya no lucía furibundo, oscuro, y aterrador, era Sasuke, pero, tampoco el que había conocido en su niñez, era uno nuevo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —ella se volteó dirigiéndose hacia la salida—, ya es casi mediodía, deberíamos ir a comer algo.

Dicho esto, se marcharon, o mejor dicho, la siguieron, no había duda alguna, de que por el momento, Sakura mandaba sobre ellos, el Uchiha no podía quejarse, recién se estaba reintegrando al equipo y no se sentía con derecho, y por el lado de Naruto, él no quería acabar golpeado, prefería dejarse llevar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kakashi los alcanzó en el puesto de ramen, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas estaban diferentes, la reconstrucción total de Konoha había finalizado hace algunos meses atrás, y habían nuevas edificaciones, pero era su aldea, la viera por donde la viera, seguía siendo Konoha; después de comer, y ganarse miradas extrañas de parte de todos, fueron a descansar a un claro en el bosque, se tiraron en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol, los dos chicos estaban juntos, y Sakura al lado de Naruto, ella no había participado mucho de las conversaciones, Kakashi los miraba con nostalgia desde donde se encontraba leyendo uno de esos libros pervertidos.

—Oye, Naruto —ella suspiró para darse valor—, ¿no quieres ir a sus tumbas?, digo, hoy también…

—Lo sé, pensaba ir luego —la expresión del rubio cambió, a una melancólica.

—Podemos ir contigo —sugirió Sasuke, mostrando su apoyo a su amigo—, no es que estemos muy ocupados, yo no por lo menos.

—Bien, entonces acompañaremos a Naruto —la pelirosa asentía.

Su sensei los observaba con alegría, no podía evitar sonreír ante tal escena, ¿quién diría que el equipo siete llegara a juntarse nuevamente?, francamente, él había perdido las esperanzas, pero sus alumnos, nunca lo hicieron.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kakashi los había dejado, tenía que ir donde Tsunade a completar su informe. Los tres regresaban del cementerio, las miradas extrañas continuaban, era raro ver al viejo equipo siete juntos, todos conocían la historia del clan Uchiha, y de Sasuke, a excepción de los civiles, pero, de todas maneras, los ninjas que paseaban por los alrededores, o pasaban por su lado, murmuraban, o se alejaban de él, y esto no lo molestaba, él sabía que así sería, que tendría que sufrir, antes de ganarse a la gente nuevamente, antes de que lo respetaran.

Sakura, a pesar de todo, les ponía mala cara a los que intentaban decir alguna cosas sobre ellos, nada le quitaba el que sea como sea debía cuidar de los suyos, de su equipo, y eso incluía ahora a Sasuke, mientras que Naruto se la había pasado intentando animar al pelinegro, e insultando a quien le escuchara decir algo en contra de su mejor amigo.

Pronto iba anocheciendo, Sakura tomó del brazo a Naruto, y lo guió hacia un nuevo y acogedor restaurant, uno al que aún el rubio no había entrado, entraron, y luego, todos gritaron: ¡Sorpresa!, sus amigos, todos ellos estaban allí, incluso Gaara y sus hermanos, también Killer Bee y sus subordinados, Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, todos sin excepción; el señor del ramen, estaba cocinando un ramen especial para el rubio, y él, muy sorprendido por aquello, empezó a llorar, nunca le habían celebrado un cumpleaños, nunca así, con muchos amigos y miradas felices por él, con obsequios, pastel, y ramen.

La pequeña pero significativa fiesta, fue un éxito, el rubio quedó contento, ya tenía dieciocho años, como la mayoría de sus amigos, había sake también, casi todos bebieron un poco, aún Hinata, quien sólo así podía hablar de corrido y muchas oraciones juntas con su amado Naruto; Sakura ni probó la bebida, ella no lo hacía, no le gustaba ver cómo quedaban algunos con tan solo un sorbo, era gracioso, pero no era para ella, decidió irse temprano, antes de medianoche.

Salió de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, supuestamente al día siguiente empezaban con el entrenamiento, y sería vergonzoso llegar tarde.

—Te acompaño —escuchó a sus espaldas, y no necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba. Ella asintió.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, ella se dio cuenta de que él tampoco había bebido, y se le veía mejor de aspecto, eso pudo verificarlo de reojo, Sakura se detuvo de improviso, y él la imitó, mirándola extrañado.

—¿Te sucede algo? —él se preocupó por ella sin pensarlo mucho.

—N-no, es solo que… —ella se acercó, pero más como médico, que como mujer.

Se acercó demasiado al rostro de él, y lo empezó a examinar, sus pupilas, y le hizo abrir la boca, le subió la camiseta, observó su pecho, y después su espalda en plena calle, lo cual lo dejó atónito por unos segundos, pero luego se percató de que ella hacía cosas extrañas, y ni siquiera le había explicado, o pedido permiso alguno para hacerlas.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber, algo confuso, y empezaba a impacientarse. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y luego se alejó unos pasos, dejándolo libre de sus manos.

—Y-yo, es que tú… —se había sonrojado, pero no por cosas que tuviesen que ver con amor, estaba avergonzada, y hubiese querido solo haber preguntado, en vez de emocionarse y tratarlo de esa forma para comprobar sus "teorías".

—¿Aún te pongo nerviosa? —aquella pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos, la descolocó, ¿a qué se refería?, ella no estaba nerviosa, menos por él, ¿o sí?, imposible, pensaba. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quería confirmar que ya no tenías los sellos, solo eso, ya que cuando saliste de tu casa te veías, algo débil, y pálido, aunque aparentaras lo contrario, pero ahora luces mejor; tu voz, tu rostro, tu chakra, tu fuerza, todo tú se siente pleno —explicaba ella como excelente doctora que era, no quería que él, específicamente él la malinterpretara.

—Hmp, Tsunade me quitó los sellos, ni bien llegamos a la fiesta, así que ya puedo utilizar todo mi _poder_ —la última palabra hizo temblar a Sakura, se sintió acorralada, estaba a solas con él, con aquel hombre que quiso asesinarla, y no solo una vez.

—Debo irme, mañana tenemos entrenamiento —dijo nerviosa, esta vez sí que lo estaba.

—_Boo_ —fue lo que dijo Sasuke con una terrible voz cuando se acercó lo suficiente a ella, lo cual hizo que ella cayera sentada al suelo—. Entonces es cierto, yo te asusto —extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella la rechazó, la alejó bruscamente, y se levantó sola.

—Sasuke, déjame en paz —ella se limpiaba la falda enojada; ni siquiera lo miró, o despidió, y empezó a caminar hacia su departamento.

Él tenía la ceja alzada, estaba confuso, Sakura Haruno no lo quería a su lado, y eso era muy extraño, además le temía, pero eso no era raro, él era culpable de ello y lo sabía, esa niña, ya no era una simple niña, había crecido, madurado en todo sentido, y ahora veía a toda una mujer, una mujer que parecía detestarlo.

—Oye —él la había alcanzado, y la jaló del brazo para que lo mirara. Ella lloraba, volteó la mirada para que no la viera, pero ya era tarde; Sasuke la soltó lentamente, se sentía otra vez culpable—, no llores, Sakura, no vale la pena.

—Es cierto, soy tan molesta por llorar por cosas que no valen la pena —se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, o qué decir, había sido tan idiota, dos o tres veces, y con la misma persona, alguien a quien realmente no deseaba dañar, maldijo su orgullo que no le dejaba actuar acorde a sus sentimientos, al contrario lo ayudaba a profundizar las heridas de los demás; decidió no hacerle caso en lo que restara de tiempo hasta volver a su casa.

—Sakura, lo que no vale la pena es llorar por mis estupideces —ella lo miró sorprendida, nunca creyó oír algo así de él precisamente—, todos tenemos nuestros momentos, y ya veo que yo tuve varios, en verdad lo siento.

—Haremos como que esto nunca sucedió, ni tus estupideces afloraron, ni yo te oí, sigamos caminando —él sabía que ella se hacía la fuerte, estaba seguro de que le temía.

—Está bien —esa oferta era tentadora, olvidar aquel desliz, ella lo conocía. Él comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección en específico, pero no sentía que lo siguieran. Volteó a mirarla, ella estaba de pie, observándolo con una extraña sonrisa.

—Ya no vivo con mis padres —la escuchó decir, y la vio señalar hacia otra dirección, la cual ciertamente era por donde él debía regresar a casa.

—Olvida eso también —él le decía mientras esperaba que ella lo guiara.

—Claro —ella sonrió. Llegaron a un edificio de seis pisos, no parecía muy habitado, y ella estaba en el tercero.

—Que descanses, y no llegues tarde, no necesitas arreglarte tanto para verte bien —ella se sonrojó, que bueno que había oscuridad para ocultar aquel cambio de color en su rostro.

—Gracias, me levantaré más temprano —ella no dejaría de arreglarse solo porque haya recibido un cumplido de Sasuke Uchiha, claro que no.

—Como quieras, adiós —ella levantó la mano para despedirse, pero él se acercó, y le susurró al oído—: _No me temas, Sakura, soy yo._

Y así Sasuke dejó a Sakura, en shock, en la puerta de aquel dichoso y gran departamento, el cual no estaba tan lejos del Barrio Uchiha, ni tan cercado de casas, estaba algo apartado, cerca del bosque, cerca de los árboles de cerezo. Él se fue a casa, también tenía que descansar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todos gozaban de la fiesta, algunos se habían percatado que otros ya no estaban, y esos otros eran Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno; las mentes corrompidas empezaban a maquinar, y Naruto a decir profecías idiotas sobre la relación que sus amigos mantendrían en secreto, o que Sakura sería la que le pida matrimonio, o que Sasuke la embarazaría pronto, o que Sakura lo amenazaría con su gran fuerza para que esté con ella, todo gracias al sake.

**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí llego, háganme saber si debo continuarla; espero no ser la típica escritora que escribe cursilerías, detesto esos fics, y gracias a los ánimos de un usuario, me siento con ganas de seguir escribiendo, y es que no entiendo por qué los fics cursis, donde los personajes son totalmente Ooc, tienen tantos reviews, digo yo, ¿por qué no podemos respetar las caracterizaciones?, si no pueden hacerlo, simplemente no escriban con estos personajes tan grandiosos de Naruto, e invéntense los suyos propios, ello sería mejor. Espero no haber molestado a nadie, no era mi intención, me gusta mucho leer y escribir, pero me gusta más leer escritos "bien escritos". Gomen, gomen, gomen, no quiero ser dura…. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. No me hagan caso, estoy loca, no me tiren tomates ni zapatos...**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores, otra vez por aquí, esperando que muchos más puedan leer mi fic, y dejar sus opiniones, y aunque este tema esté bien gastado, el después de la guerra, espero poder hacer algo diferente por aquí. Gracias por leerme, por sus rws, favs, y follows, los aprecio mucho, y me animan a continuar.**

**- Sakurita Uchiha: Gracias por tu rev, en verdad me animó y me sacó sonrisas, claro que lo seguiré, lo haría tan sólo por ti XD**

**- Gizetleo: Muchas gracias por no tirarme tomates, y sí, sobreviví, y a tu comentario, gracias por los ánimos, y así como tú, particularmente a mí, también me gusta cuando Sakura es alguien fuerte en todo sentido, y no como la pintan algunos, porque simplemente odian ese personaje, Sakura tiene en realidad sus puntos fuertes, y es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque a veves se le escapa lo tonta; al igual que Sasuke e Itachi, en cuanto a mujeres, me agrada el personaje de la Misukage, y claro, el anime de Naruto es simplemente genial, y muy divertido, lo único que no perdonaré a Kishimoto, es que haya matado a mi amado Itachi-kun jajaja…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2: **

_Todos gozaban de la fiesta, algunos se habían percatado que algunos ya no estaban, y esos algunos eran Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno; las mentes corrompidas empezaban a maquinar, y Naruto a decir profecías idiotas sobre la relación que sus amigos mantendrían en secreto, o que Sasuke la embarazaría pronto, o que Sakura lo amenazaría con su gran fuerza para que esté con ella, todo gracias al sake._

Aquellos fueron los pensamientos de los amigos, y el más cercano de todos, Naruto, el cumpleañero, acerca de ellos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se levantó muy temprano, se duchó, se vistió, desayunó, y salió de su casa debidamente equipado para el entrenamiento del día, debían estar a las siete en el campo donde lo harían, esperaba que Kakashi no llegara tarde, tenía muchas ganas de desempolvar sus técnicas, y esos músculos que sólo reforzaba con constante ejercicio; eran las seis con veinte, aún había tiempo de sobra, y no tenía idea de si fue a propósito, o inconscientemente, pero allí estaba, frente a aquella puerta de color amarillo pastel, en la oscuridad no la había podido apreciar, el departamento de Sakura era de una edificación nueva, estaba seguro que antes de que se fuera, no existía. Llamó a la puerta, esperó unos segundos, cuando oyó pasos, y luego, el sonido de la puerta al abrir, negro y verde se encontraron, ambos sorprendiendo al otro.

Era increíble cómo Sakura iba descubriendo nuevos gestos en el azabache, y más increíble de creer que todos fueron saliendo durante aquel año encerrado, en el que no tuvo contacto más que con Kakashi. Ella estaba ya lista en cuanto a la vestimenta, se había duchado luego de la fiesta de Naruto, así que sólo se aseó, ya había desayunado también, pero su cabello estaba suelto, sin cinta, sin bandana, de hecho, sin cepillar, lo cual a él le pareció genial, al natural, así la conoció, y tan evidente era, que se le había quedado viendo con una extraña sonrisa, que ella tradujo como burla, corrió hacia adentro, al baño, donde tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero, se miró, pensó que quizás algún grano, o algo así tenía en la frente, y al instante descubrió que su cabello estaba tal cual despertó, despeinado, alborotado; salió ya peinada, con su cola alta, los aretes, un poco de colonia, y labial rosa.

—Lucías mejor antes —recordó el motivo del por qué corrió al baño, Sasuke había llegado de improviso, y ni siquiera lo saludó, nada, simplemente lo dejó parado afuera. Él ya estaba adentro, recostado sobre una de las paredes y de brazos cruzados, pero mirándola fijamente.

—Buenos días para ti también —el sarcasmo la ayudaba a sentirse segura—, ¿a qué viniste, Sasuke-kun?

—A despertarte más temprano, creí que no lo harías, y demorarías en arreglarte y esas cosas —contestó con seriedad.

—Hmp, tonto —se colocó su bandana, su cangurito a un constado, y le hizo señas para salir—, de todas maneras no creo que Kakashi llegue a tiempo, y Naruto…

Él sonrió de medio lado, ella tenía razón, ¿a qué hora se habría ido a su casa el dobe?, se preguntaba, y Kakashi también estuvo bebiendo, esperaba que no olvidaran el entrenamiento; los dos se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento indicado, esperaron, y esperaron, aburridos, lanzaban suspiros al aire, el sol empezaba a alzarse con todo su esplendor, se cansaron, los plantaron, y ellos allí sin decir nada, sintiéndose extraños.

—Creo que debemos irnos, no llegarán, son las diez de la mañana —ella se separó del árbol donde estaba apoyada.

—Entrena conmigo —no sonó como orden, había un poco de súplica en aquella sugerencia.

—P-pero… —lo quiso meditar al menos unos segundos, tenía miedo, de nuevo, pero no quería demostrarlo, él le había pedido que no lo tuviera—… está bien.

Ella se colocó ambos guantes, hace mucho que no los usaba, se sentía bien, eran de un material casi indestructible, los miró con añoranza, él la veía, no sabía del por qué, pero era agradable, y ya había desperdiciado todo un año sin esas cosas, y otros más de puras cosas desagradables, como para perderse aquello.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó sin darse cuenta que lo hacía en voz alta. Ella alzó la vista para verlo.

—Tsunade-sama me los obsequió, cuando empezó a enseñarme taijutsu, yo quería ser fuerte, y ella me ayudó —la sonrisa que había mostrado al enseñarle los guantes, se desvaneció, al recordar por qué deseaba ser tan fuerte, entrenar tanto, aun sintiendo que moriría en el proceso.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que no tengo una pelea digna, hazme el honor, Haruno, no usaré el sharingan —el reto fue captado rápidamente por ella, quien se olvidó de su tristeza, y lo miró con fiereza.

"No te detengas porque soy mujer", eso quería decirle ella, pero no resultaría, Sasuke ya había querido asesinarla, a ella, a Karín, y quién sabe a qué otra mujer más; él no se contenía, era Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella se puso en posición, y lo invitó a empezar, la lucha inició, él se lanzó hacia ella, patadas, puñetes, Sakura con sus puños llenos de chakra, uno que podía cortar al otro, pero Sasuke conocía esas técnicas por Kabuto, aunque Kabuto era lento, Sakura era más veloz, y muchísimo más fuerte, ya le había roto algunas costillas, lo había lanzado con patadas o puños hacia algún árbol o hacia alguna roca con su fuerza descomunal muchas veces; pero ella también había sufrido golpes y quemaduras, Sasuke estaba usando su espada, le había cortado el abdomen, aunque en realidad, sería que le cortó la maya que le cubría el abdomen, y le dejó un corte muy superficial sobre éste, además de que le había cortado la liga que amarraba su hermoso cabello. Sakura estaba furiosa, él no estaba luchando en serio, sólo estaba jugando con ella.

—Ponte serio, Uchiha —ella estaba cansada, pero no se quejaría por ello, hizo su jutsu de restauración, sanó sus heridas como si nada hubiese pasado, y él se quedó sorprendido.

—¿Eso quieres?, luego no te quejes —él activó su chidori, había guardado su espada, y ahora corría hacia ella a toda velocidad.

La pelirosa quería esperar hasta el último segundo para escapar, y dejarle ver que ella era más rápida, que ella podía luchar contra alguien fuerte, que ella había mejorado, pero luego recordó el momento en que él la quiso asesinar, era tan parecido, un chidori iba dirigido hacia ella, aunque ella estaba de espaldas, pero lo sintió, en aquel momento estaba dispuesta a dejarse matar por él, creyó que así Naruto ya no estaría buscando a Sasuke para que regresara, sino para matarlo, lo que lo arruinó fueron las palabras de Karín, ella no debió decir nada.

Sakura no se movía, él la observaba ya demasiado cerca como para esquivarla, le rogaba con los ojos que se apartara, sólo quería fastidiarla, y estaba seguro de que ella no dejaría que aquello la impactara, pero Sasuke no podía hacer nada, no podía detenerse ni desactivarlo a tiempo; sintió que alguien lo empujó con una patada, pero hacia un lado, y él impactó contra el suelo, dejando un agujero en él, y quemándose el brazo en el proceso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, teme? —Naruto sonaba furioso, el azabache a duras penas y pudo levantarse, vio a Sakura y seguía en shock—, ¡Dime! —gritaba el rubio.

—¡Sakura! —el pelinegro corrió hacia ella y la zarandeó—, ¿¡por qué demonios no lo esquivaste?!

Naruto comprendió, no había intención de asesinar en aquel chidori, pero no entendía por qué parecía que Sasuke estaba a punto de matar a su mejor amiga, y la ojijade, ni se inmutaba, no se movió aun cuando Sasuke la abrazó, ¿la abrazó?, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?, los dos se veían sudados, sucios, agitados, con heridas, al menos Sasuke, y ella no, pero sí la ropa rasgada en varios lugares, además de que árboles y rocas estaban destruidos, habían luchado, había rastros de ambos por donde quiera que mirara.

—Teme, ¿qué sucedió aquí? —las facciones del rubio ya se habían suavizado, el pelinegro se había quedado en silencio, o eso parecía, pero el ojiazul pudo ver que movía los labios, le estaba susurrando cosas a la pelirosa en el oído, luego se detuvo, y miró a su amigo.

—Ustedes no venían —empezó a contar sin soltarla, y con la cabeza agachada—, le propuse entrenar juntos, y ella aceptó, todo estaba bien, ni siquiera iba a usar mi sharingan, se lo dije, pero usé el katón y el chidori, aunque casi nunca le daba, claro que no los lanzaba con esa intensión, ni con la suficiente intensidad como para herirla de gravedad, sólo jugaba, pero ella dijo que quería que luchara en serio, y yo acepté; fui un tonto, lo primero que usé fue el chidori, el que tú acabas de ver, pensé que ella lo esquivaría, en realidad es muy fuerte, y rápida, pero ya era muy tarde cuando me percaté de que Sakura estaba en shock.

—¿Shock?, ¿pero por qué estaría en…? —el ojiazul se respondió solo al recordar lo que su amigo casi hizo con ella el día en que asesinó a Danzou.

—No te quedes aquí, Naruto —el que él lo haya llamado por su nombre es que era serio—, estoy seguro de que no querrá que la vieras así, ella no quiere preocuparte, aún me tiene miedo, pero no quiere que lo sepas.

—Sasuke, tú… —ya no dijo nada más para completar su pensamiento—. Cuida de ella, Kakashi aún está con la resaca, Tsunade lo obligó a beber, yo me quedé dormido, lo siento, avísame cualquier cosa.

El pelinegro asintió, el rubio se marchó, y él continuó observando a Sakura, quien ahora parecía haberse desmayado, Sasuke la había llevado en brazos a su casa, la recostó sobre su cama, limpió el sudor de su rostro, y la dejó descansar; él se había dado un baño, se vistió, preparó algo de comer ya que tenía hambre a pesar de todo, y comió, luego de ello se recostó sobre un sillón, le dolía varias partes de su cuerpo, cayó rendido, se durmió para sentir menos aquellos malestares.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Había pasado casi una hora, la pelirosa empezó a inquietarse, después de su angustioso intento de asesinato, en el cual no se podía mover para evitarlo, escuchó su nombre, el asesino la llamaba, pero ella no podía verlo, su mente la había transportado a otro mundo, uno en el cual no necesitaba ser amada para ser feliz, uno en el cual no la hacían sentir débil, donde no le molestaba a nadie, donde no la trataban como a alguien inferior, donde no necesitaba demostrar nada, pero entonces, esa voz de nuevo, el asesino, sonaba triste, angustiado, la llamaba como necesitándola, como si la fuera a perder y sólo llamándola podría recuperarla, le decía _perdóname, Sakura, _y otra vez le hablaba, le prometía cosas, como _protegerla, no le haría daño, no de nuevo…_

Ella despertó, pero no recordaba nada, ni siquiera dónde se encontraba, hasta que vio el símbolo Uchiha, y recordó haber estado entrenando con Sasuke, pero todo lo demás es borroso, ella no tenía heridas, se observó, suponía que se había curado ella misma, se sintió algo adolorida en cuanto a musculatura, hace mucho que no luchaba, se la pasaba metida en el hospital; se levantó de la cama, las luces estaban apagadas, pero la luz del sol entraba a través de las puertas que daban hacia un pequeño jardín, con un estanque, era la segunda vez que estaba en la casa del pelinegro, y esta vez creía que en su habitación, pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba él?, ella lo había herido, tenía que curarlo.

Salió de la habitación por la otra puerta, encontró un baño, se metió, y se mojó el rostro, lo necesitaba, quería despabilarse, refrescarse, luego se secó, y continuó su camino, yendo hacia las siguientes habitaciones, la cocina no, el comedor no, la sala, un brazo sobresalía del sillón que le daba la espalda, se acercó y él estaba allí, echado, limpio, pero con muchas heridas ocasionadas por ella, además de las costillas rotas que sabía que las tenía así, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él, y de pronto, al pasar su dedo acariciando el corte que ella le había hecho con un kunai en la mejilla, él despertó, la observó pensando que era un sueño, pero se dio cuenta que era real, por lo que se levantó de allí sin quitarle la vista a aquella mujer, y se alejó un poco.

—Sakura —su voz parecía de ultratumba—, ¿cómo te sientes?

—B-bien, eso creo —ella se había sorprendido de que él se alejara—, tengo que curarte, tienes muchas heridas.

—Eso no importa ahora, ¿estás segura que estás bien? —su voz sonaba algo preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿pasó algo?, desperté en tu cama, pero no recuerdo por qué, supongo que algún golpe me habré dado, aunque no me duele nada, lo digo en serio —explicaba ella—. Sasuke-kun, iré primero a mi departamento, regresaré pronto, quiero bañarme y cambiarme de ropa, no creí que quedaría así.

—Puedes hacerlo aquí —ella se sorprendió, iba a decir algo más pero él le ganó—, aunque no lo creas, hay ropa de mi madre que está en perfecto estado, puedes usarla, te dejaré una muda en mi habitación.

—N-no podría, Sasuke-kun —ella no creía que debería usarla.

—Sólo es ropa, Sakura, ve y haz lo tuyo —él desapareció por una de las habitaciones del fondo, y a los minutos regresó a su habitación dejando la ropa—. Ya puedes, ve.

Sasuke se tiró nuevamente al sillón, ella se marchó, tenía que hacerlo rápido si quería sanar pronto a Sasuke e irse, tenía hambre también, debía ir a preparar algo, por lo que se apresuró, ¿aquel jabón era el que usaba Sasuke?, ¿y aquella toalla, también?, se sonrojó demasiado; se hizo una trenza dejándola hacia un lado, y se colocó la ropa de la madre de Sasuke, era un vestido negro muy sencillo, que le llegaba sobre las rodillas, atrás tenía el símbolo Uchiha, ella no era una Uchiha, y serlo sería vergonzoso, no en el mal sentido de la palabra, sus amigos la molestarían mucho, y ella ya no pensaba en ello, ya no, eso creía. Terminó, y se acercó a Sasuke, quien abrió los ojos al sentir el aroma, su presencia.

—Ahora sí, déjame curarte —se había agachado a la altura del Uchiha, y Sasuke se sonrojó, y desvió su mirada de ella hacia un lado avergonzado.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no quieres que lo haga? —cuestionó confusa.

—No es eso, es que… _me recordaste a mamá, eso es todo _—la voz casi quebrada de Sasuke hizo sonreír tiernamente a la pelirosa.

—Entonces, déjame curarte como lo hacía tu mamá —él la miró incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado, eso sería imposible, porque él no la veía de esa forma.

—Haz lo que quieras —allí estaba otra vez, ese orgullo, ese tonto y fastidioso orgullo Uchiha.

A ella no le importó, se olvidó por un buen rato, que aquel hombre frente a ella, casi la asesina, le pareció tierno que pensara en su mamá al verla, y aún más, que se lo dijera, por lo que, la sonrisa no se le borraba, se veía contenta de cuidarlo, restauró el estado de sus costillas, y curó todas las heridas, y la quemadura de su brazo, aunque no recordaba haberle hecho algo así.

—E-esto… —ella lo miró ahora sin sonrisa, con algo de dolor en el pecho—, ¿cómo te hiciste esto?

Él no sabía si contestarle o no, quizás ya no quisiera estar allí con él, pero, ¿debía decirle?, ella tenía que saber por qué se desmayó, aunque aquello lo dejara sin su compañía, sin sus palabras, y sin su dulce aroma.

—Sakura, ¿por qué no lo esquivaste?, estuve a punto de matarte —soltó sin temor en su voz, pero por dentro, se moría por la ansiedad de saber cómo reaccionaría. Ella lo soltó, se levantó, su rostro mostraba espanto, y él ya no pudo mirarla más.

—Tú… —lo acusó con una fría voz.

—Yo no quise que eso pasara, pensé que te moverías —las manos de Sasuke taparon su rostro, estaba angustiado. Ella recordó luego todo lo que oyó y sintió en aquel momento, y mientras se había desmayado, la voz del asesino pidiendo perdón, y prometiendo que la protegería.

—Tengo que irme, Sasuke-kun, dile a Kakashi que no iré mañana a entrenar, tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento —ella se alejó, se fue a la entrada, cogió sus sandalias, y se marchó, en aquel momento no quería verlo, el miedo la invadía.

—Sakura… —el Uchiha murmuró, pero ella no lo oyó. La culpa lo invadía…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kakashi se apareció esa noche por la casa de Sasuke, ellos se miraron largo rato intentando comprenderse sin palabras, al principio pareció resultar, pero al final fue inútil, tenían que hablar, Naruto le había contado a su sensei lo que había sucedido, y éste quería corroborar aquello, y asegurarse de que Sakura estuviera bien.

—Ya veo —terminó de decir cuando el pelinegro culminó la explicación.

—Ella aún me teme, no sé qué hacer para que vuelva a confiar en mí —confesaba airado, mientras le daba golpes a la pared.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, míralo de esta forma, es una chica, las chicas son resentidas, tienes que tratarlas bien, aunque te aseguro que no se olvidará, pero si haces cosas que lo compensen, y aún que perduren en su memoria, si le das momentos felices, ella misma no querrá recordarlo, te lo aseguro —Sasuke sabía que su maestro creía saber todo sobre chicas, y tan sólo por saberse los libros pervertidos de memoria.

—¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que sea una chica? —preguntó confundido.

—Mira, Naruto es un chico, tú también has intentado asesinarlo, y muchas más veces, pero a él no le interesa, él es feliz con que hayas regresado, los hombres somos menos complicados —esta vez le sonó a una explicación del genio Nara, ¿sería verdad?

El pelinegro asintió, haciéndole ver que había entendido su punto, era cierto, con Naruto había sido mucho más cruel en todo sentido, pero lo había perdonado, y ahora estaban como si nada hubiese pasado, en cambio Sakura… aunque él sabía que no sería fácil, que tendría que sufrir para tener la confianza de sus amigos de nuevo, y en esa lista, en aquel momento, sólo se encontraba Sakura Haruno.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**N/A: Aclararé una cosa, sé que mi historia es cursi, y me refiero al hecho de que nada de esto sucederá en el manga, Kishimoto no lo haría, enfocarse en parejitas no es su estilo, pero solo trato de no llegar al ridículo; tengo hermanos que ven Naruto, amigo, primos, y todos se ríen de mí cuando tan solo menciono que quisiera que Sasuke se quede con Sakura, a mí no me importa que se rían, lo que sí espero es que eso pase, sea como sea, quizás alguna mención de que ella le dio hijos o algo así, para yo luego reírme de ellos muajajaja (risa macabra)…**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hola y gracias por sus reviews, favs, y follows, me animan mucho…**

- **Gizetleo: Sí, seguiré soñando para ver qué pasa… XD**

- **Me XD: Me emociona que te agrade mi fic, y pongo conti porque he estado con la inspiración, y ya voy terminando el capítulo 5…**

- **Guest: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, me hace feliz leerlos a todos ustedes.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3:**

El pelinegro asintió, haciéndole ver que había entendido su punto, era cierto, con Naruto había sido mucho más cruel en todo sentido, pero lo había perdonado, y ahora estaban como si nada hubiese pasado, en cambio Sakura… aunque él sabía que no sería fácil, que tendría que sufrir para tener la confianza de sus amigos de nuevo, y en esa lista, en aquel momento, sólo se encontraba Sakura Haruno.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura decidió al día siguiente, no dejarse invadir por el miedo, tendría que superarlo tarde o temprano, Sasuke era parte de su equipo, y lo iba a ver contantemente, así que, iba a ir al entrenamiento, aunque se había levantado algo tarde, había estado despierta casi toda la noche, un baño la hizo sentir mejor, la relajó, se vistió, se arregló, se puso un nuevo traje ninja, y se retiró lo más veloz que pudo para alcanzar al menos a la mitad de éste.

Llegó a tiempo, parecía que recién hubieran empezado, no estaban tan sucios, el rubio y el pelinegro luchaban entre sí, chidoris, rasengans, shurinkens, kunais, una espada, golpes y patadas, fuego, y aún más… ella debía acostumbrarse a los ataques de Sasuke, a sus gestos de pelea, a cuando eran impulsos asesinos, o simple entrenamiento, quería conocer todo ello, y diferenciar; ella los miraba desde un árbol algo apartado, donde se había apoyado para ello, su respiración comenzó a ser rápida, tenía un leve temblor en el cuerpo, no quería recordar aquello, no deseaba seguir pensando en el pelinegro como un asesino, era evidente que él había abandonado aquel oscuro camino. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, era su sensei, ella había volteado a verlo, y él le sonreía.

—Kakashi-sensei —dijo algo aturdida.

—Es bueno verte, Sakura, pensé que no vendrías —le quitó aquella mano de ella.

El pequeño temblor que le había sobrevenido, se le quitó en un instante, su sensei le daba una confianza infinita, aquella sonrisa le daba tranquilidad, y se dio cuenta al fin, de que aunque no confiara del todo en el pelinegro, tenía a Kakashi y al rubio, ellos no dejarían que él le volviera a hacer daño, ellos no lo permitirían, pero de todas maneras, ella no quería seguir siendo una molestia para nada, por ello debía ser fuerte, y enfrentarse a sus miedos, o sea, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Siento llegar tarde, no volverá a pasar —la pelirosa bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada por ello, pero el peligris puso su mano sobre su cabeza, y con un gesto de cariño, la despeinó.

—Dale una oportunidad, confía en tu equipo, Sakura —ella lo miró, ahora sonaba serio, con algo de dolor en su voz.

Ella se dio cuenta que también podía ser una molestia sin estar con ellos, porque los llenaba de preocupación, tristeza, ellos deseaban ayudarla, y la ojijade quería valerse de sus propias fuerzas, les dejaba claro que no quería confiar en ninguno.

—… —ella asintió ante tal pedido, no quería verlo triste, no a él, ni a Naruto, ni a Sasuke.

—Vamos —le ordenaba con gentileza. Ella le siguió.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de aquella lucha negro-rubio, al menos Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí, se giró un segundo para comprobarlo, y al instante le cayó un golpe de Naruto, el cual lo sacó volando hacia una gran roca, el pelinegro chocó contra esta, destruyéndola y cayendo al suelo al acto; la pelirosa corrió de prisa, al ver que él no daba señales de vida, y en el camino insultaba y amenazaba a Naruto por dañarlo. Ella llegó a su lado muy preocupada, el rubio también llegó junto a Kakashi, pero se mantuvo unos pasos alejado, no quería que Sakura continuara tratándolo así por la imprudencia de Sasuke; ella empezaba a quitar los pedazos de roca que habían sobre el Uchiha, y le examinaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de éste.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —llamaba angustiada.

—Cálmate, Sakura, tú puedes hacerlo, no creo que sea nada grave —le animaba el peligris.

—Es cierto, el teme tuvo la culpa por voltear a mirarte —se excusaba el rubio. Ella los ignoraba.

Ella se inclinó sobre su pecho, para asegurarse de que su corazón estuviese latiendo, y se alivió de que así fuera, aunque no era un latido muy normal, era demasiado lento; él parecía inconsciente, no respiraba, ella se acercó a sus labios, le daría respiración boca a boca, nunca lo había hecho antes, y tan sólo porque le parecía siempre un beso, y no se lo daría tan fácilmente a cualquiera, pero él no era cualquiera, era Sasuke, el chico a quien siempre soñó besar, sólo a él. Se arrepintió cuando estaba a milímetros de sus labios, miró al rubio, y suspiró.

—Tú lo harás, dale respiración de boca a boca a Sasuke, y yo presionaré su corazón —el ojiazul la miró sorprendido, confundido, y su rostro decía que no lo haría, nunca jamás.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció su sensei amablemente.

Ambos lo miraron, ambos pensaron en lo mismo, aquel era el momento, lo habían esperado por años, ver completo el rostro de Kakashi, ver si tenía dientes grandes, labios gruesos, o un rostro hermoso e impresionante; los dos menores se miraron, una fugaz sonrisa cruzó por sus rostros, pero ella movió su cabeza, pensando que aquello era cruel, Sasuke podría morir, y ellos querían beneficiarse de aquello. Cuando se diera la oportunidad, los tres tendrían que estar presentes, y totalmente conscientes.

—Curaré tus heridas, te distraje, y por ello acabaste así —parecía que las lágrimas querían escapar, pero ella las contenía. Sasuke la miró, y luego miró a los otros dos que permanecían espectadores detrás de ella.

—No es tu culpa, me distraje, y el dobe, debo admitir, es muy fuerte —confesó el Uchiha.

—Es que, si no hubiese venido, esto no… —ella ya no pudo seguir hablando, se mordió los labios, y empezó a curarle las heridas, los raspones, además de la cabeza, ya que se había dado un buen golpe allí.

—Naruto, entrenaré contigo por el momento —el rubio les dio una última mirada, con una sonrisa llena de picardía dirigida hacia Sasuke, quien era el único que podía verlo. Ellos se fueron.

—Creí que no vendrías —ella no se sorprendió de lo dicho por el pelinegro, lo miró a los ojos.

—No gano nada deprimiéndome, y encerrada, ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme, y… y tengo quienes cuidan de mí también, yo sólo no deseo preocuparlos —declaró ella bajito, para que sólo él pudiera oírla.

—Espero que algún día esté de ese lado de la línea, de los que cuidan de ti, y deje de estar en la lista de los que te lastiman —soltó en un susurro, tan sólo para ella.

Sakura se sintió más animada, y aliviada, no estaba temblando esta vez, y Sasuke le había sacado una sonrisa, una sincera, una que la hacía feliz; él también se percató de ello, y le sonrió igualmente, no quería que ella le tuviese miedo, él iba a cambiar eso. Ella terminó de curarlo lo mejor que pudo, se levantó, y le extendió la mano para que él hiciera lo mismo, por un momento creyó que le rechazaría como había hecho ella el día anterior, pero, él la tomó con cuidado, y se levantó quedando de nuevo frente a frente, aunque mirándola desde arriba, y ella alzando la vista con un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas.

—Deberías sentirte especial, eres el único en la lista —aquello Sasuke no supo si le gustó, o no—; ah, mañana te devolveré el vestido de tu madre.

—No es necesario, ella no lo volverá a usar, quédatelo —el pasó por su lado, para volver con los otros dos.

—N-no, yo no podría usar eso en las calles, no soy una Uchiha, y el atuendo tiene el símbolo —él la miró, se acercó hasta quedar a dos centímetros de su rostro.

—Úsalo de pijama si quieres, así nadie te verá, y no te avergonzarás de mi clan, al fin y al cabo no tenemos buena reputación —no se veía molesto, sólo quería molestarla.

—¿Quién dijo que me avergonzaba de tu clan?, los Uchiha fueron fundadores de esta aldea, y estoy segura de que no todos fueron malas personas, así que deja de… —él se comenzó a alejar sonriente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella se quedó sola, con la palabra en la boca, el Uchiha empezaba a sacarla de sus casillas, y sólo quería burlarse constantemente de ella, eso empezaba a notarse. Sakura se apresuró y lo alcanzó, jalándolo del brazo, aún necesitaba decirle algo; otra vez, verde y negro se encontraron, unos segundos en silencio, él esperaba que ella dijera algo, y luego ella se aventuró a hablar.

—Yo… —miró hacia abajo un momento, un par de segundos después lo volvió a mirar—… yo quiero olvidar ese momento, y si es posible, ese día.

—Yo haré que lo olvides, eso tenlo por seguro —otra sonrisa torcida de su parte, y se volteó—, vamos, nos están esperando.

Ella se puso a su lado, y caminaron juntos hacia el lugar donde Kakashi se la pasaba esquivando los golpes de todos los clones de sombra que Naruto había creado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tres meses habías pasado desde entonces, Sasuke ya había probado que el sharingan no le hacía daño, ni cuando usaba el mangekyo sharingan, claro que Tsunade continuaba con los chequeos visuales después de cada misión, y hasta el momento sólo habían tenido unas doce, lo cual fastidiaba a Naruto, él quería hacer más, y tener misiones difíciles, como siempre, y no cuidar perros, encontrar un gato, limpiar granjas, y llevar a salvo a personas importantes, mientras que Sakura había regresado a ser la que lo callaba con golpes por ser irrespetuoso, y el Uchiha, sólo aceptaba lo que hicieran sus compañeros.

En cuanto a los otros ex novatos, ellos hacían lo posible por hacer sentir en casa al pelinegro, Kiba seguía rivalizando con él por lo del puesto de Hokage, cosa a la cual Sasuke no le tomaba interés, él sólo lo había dicho para fastidiar al dobe de su amigo; Shino no era muy hablador, pero siempre intentaba estar presente en aquellos encuentros; Chouji nunca dejaba de comer, pero para su sorpresa, siempre quería invitarle algo; Shikamaru no le tenía aún mucha confianza, también tenía en mente que había visto sufrir mucho a Naruto y a Sakura por su causa, pero no hacía problema alguno; Lee continuaba detrás de Sakura, y cuando lo veía con él, no perdía la oportunidad por retarlo para ver quién se quedaba con ella, el pelinegro de vez en cuando cedía a las absurdas peticiones, pero siempre terminaba diciéndole que la pelirosa estaba bien así, sola; Sai hablaba demasiadas cosas sin sentido para agradarlo, lo que lo fastidiaba a veces, y otras veces, le corregía, o lo comparaba con Naruto, por lo torpe de su hablar; Ino ya no lo perseguía como cuando era niña, parecía haberse rendido, y por alguna razón, le prestaba mayor atención a Sai; Hinata siempre era tímida en su presencia, al menos cuando estaban todos juntos, pero se dirigía a él, cuando se encontraban tan solo con Naruto y Sakura, parecía que tenía mayor confianza; y Tenten, ella había perdido parte de esa alegría que la caracterizaba, no hablaba mucho con nadie, a excepción de Lee, Sakura, y Hinata.

Sakura era interrogada cada cierto tiempo por sus amigas, al menos por Ino, Hinata sólo estaba de oidora, y Tenten, sonreía cada vez con mayor naturalidad.

—Ya les he dicho que no —les contestaba enojada la pelirosa aquel día por cuarta vez.

—Pero es que parece que sí —le atacaba Ino.

—No es que me meta, pero Naruto dice que Sasuke no parece interesado en nadie más —comentaba Hinata algo ruborizada.

—No hay problema, Hinata-chan, pero es que no es así, no entiendo por qué ustedes no lo pueden entender, él sólo piensa en el bienestar de la aldea —concluyó de brazos cruzados.

—Mira, Sakura, ellas lo dicen porque… —las chicas la quedaron mirando incrédulas, y es que la castaña no se abría tan fácilmente desde que Neji murió—, no me miren así, déjenme hablar.

—Continúa —dijo Sakura; las otras dos asintieron.

—Sasuke ha cambiado, todos lo hemos notado, está más sociable, aunque con su misma esencia, pero con la única persona con la que realmente parece feliz y cómodo, es contigo —sus ojos se enfocaron en la pelirosa; las otras dos volvieron a asentir, y Tenten suspiró.

—¿Por qué no te puedes dar cuenta, frente de marquesina?, él te quiere, se nota a leguas, y tú no le prestas la atención que se merece, pensé que lo amabas —la rubia no sabía cuándo detener su lengua, Sakura tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Cerda, no lo volveré a repetir, él y yo sólo somos amigos, y si creen que es algo especial, pues quizás lo sea, él aún se siente culpable por _lo que ustedes ya saben_ —fue duró reconocerlo, y recordarlo—; como sea, Sasuke no piensa así de mí, y yo, simplemente dejé de hacerlo.

Sus amigas ya no le insistieron, e Ino sólo pensaba, que volvería a sacar el tema, unos días después, cuando pase algo nuevo que la haga dudar, muy segura de que Sakura se sentiría con nuevas energías para darle nuevas excusas…

Pronto se celebrarían los exámenes Chunnin, y eran los primeros después de la guerra, así que todos lo sabían, era un acontecimiento que congregaba a muchos shinobis, y esta vez, lo harían en coordinación con la aldea de la Nube; Naruto y Sasuke se presentaron, con cierta vergüenza, y es que ellos no lo eran aún, la ojijade los había animado a ello, pensaban que no podrían porque no eran tres, pero Tsunade puso una regla, en la que hacían una excepción, tan sólo para que ellos pudieran participar.

Ya llegando a dos días del evento, empezaron a llegar los shinobis de las demás aldeas, Temari llegaba con algunos ninjas que pasarían por la prueba, el Raikage llegó con tan sólo Shii, ya que Darui se quedó a cargo de la aldea, y junto a ellos llegó Omoi y Karui, también hicieron su aparición Suigetsu, Karín, y Juugo, quienes habían estado en la aldea de la Nube, supervisados por el Raikage, ellos iban a participar; otros ninjas más de la aldea de la Roca y Lluvia, habían muchos ninjas por todas partes, Sakura estaba ayudando a Shikamaru en cuanto a las preparaciones, además de que muchos señores feudales y sus familiares habían llegado, y el líder de los samuráis también, todos querían ver las luchas del Uchiha, y del Uzumaki, aunque no en ese orden.

—Estoy agotada, tan sólo dos horas para comer y descansar, no es suficiente —se quejaba la pelirosa al lado de sus amigos.

Ellos la habían ido a buscar a la torre de la Hokage, donde se encontraba, y la habían llevado a comer a Ichiraku, Kakashi estaba ocupado a cargo de la seguridad, guiando a los anbu, junto a Yamato, y a Gai.

—Deberías descansar por hoy, no regreses, no creo que te castiguen duramente por ello —le sugería el pelinegro.

—Sí, Sakura-chan, deja a Shikamaru solo, él puedo con todo esto —el rubio le sonreía intentando animarla, y sacarle una sonrisa.

—Es fácil decirlo, pero a él no es a quien le temo, y no está en mis principios abandonar a un amigo —contestó ella calmadamente mientras se decidía a comer su ramen.

—Esa es la Sakura que conozco, estaba seguro de que había oído tu voz —afirmó alguien, un extraño, ya que no fue ninguno de sus amigos presentes. Los tres voltearon a confirmarlo.

—¡Shii, que alegría verte! —decía ella levantándose de su lugar muy emocionada—, sabía que habías llegado, pero no podía zafarme de mis deberes, recién me dejaron salir.

—También me alegra, Sakura —le sonreía, y el Uchiha esperaba que el sonrojo fuera por el sol, y no por el tipo de la Nube; Shii volteó a mirar a los otros dos—. Hola Naruto —le sonrió—, Uchiha —la sonrisa se fue, el pelinegro también le mostró una cara seria.

—Hola —contestaron los aludidos, aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo.

—¿Quieres comer con nosotros? —le preguntaba la muchacha. Él observó a Sasuke, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo que será mejor que vuelva con el Raikage-sama, pero supongo que cuando empiecen los exámenes, estarás algo sola, así que, ya nos veremos, ¡ah!, te ves bien; adiós chicos —se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, marchándose satisfecho, y dejando a una estupefacta Sakura.

—Sa-ku-ra —su rubio amigo le hincaba la mejilla besada con su dedo intentando despertarla de su ensoñación.

—Sakura —aquella voz sí que la despertó, era el pelinegro, parecía enojado.

Ella pensó que quizás fuera porque no les estaba prestando la suficiente atención, les había prometido verlos aquel día, y el siguiente también, les daría todo su tiempo libre, ya que luego, comenzarían los exámenes, y no los vería en día, al menos ellos no a ella; volteó a verlos, les sonrió, aún sonrojada sin poder remediarlo, y se volvió a sentar al centro, sin mencionar nada de lo ocurrido en aquel momento.

—¿Ya estás mejor?, ¿un simple beso te deja así?, ¿cómo será cuando el beso sea en otro lugar?, y ni siquiera lo conoces del todo —la interrogaba y acusaba muy descontento el Uchiha.

—El teme tiene razón, Sakura-chan, no me digas que ahora te gusta Shii, eso no funcionará, él vive muy lejos de ti —el rubio quería que su amiga entrara en razón.

—¿Terminaron? —ella estaba enojada, no había dicho nada para molestarlos, ni tampoco había hecho algo que los debiera fastidiar, pero ellos…—, me marcho, no quiero seguir con ustedes.

Ella se marchó, dejándolos con la cuenta de los tres tazones de ramen que se había comido, ¿cómo se atrevían a hablarle de aquella forma?, estaban celosos, era obvio, pero no necesitaban estarlo, por supuesto que ella nunca pensaría en irse de la aldea por un chico, luego cambió de pensamiento, _por supuesto que ella no pensaría en volver a irse de la aldea por un chico_, eso estaba mejor, y ahora, nuevamente se iba, a entregarse al trabajo, con el coraje encima, y lamentaba que Shikamaru tuviera que aguantarla las próximas horas. _Uchiha idiota_, fue su último pensamiento, antes de entrar a la oficina en la torre, donde ya se encontraba Shikamaru.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Ahora sí, espero no aburrir con mis comentarios, cada vez la historia en el manga está muy buena, quisiera que lo publicaran todos los días, esperar una semana es un martirio, al menos que fueran una 30 páginas las que podamos leer, ¿pero tan sólo 17?, algún día me dará un infarto, supuestamente Naruto ya terminará pronto, y no sé qué esperar, tengo tantas preguntas: ¿resucitarán a Neji, Shikaku, Aoi, e Inoichi, y muchos otros que han muerto por causa de esta terrible guerra?, ¿morirá Sasuke? me consuelo pensando que el clan Uchiha no se puede extinguir, ¿de verdad Sasuke quiere ser Hokage? Aunque Kiba también le dijo lo mismo ante su declaración, ¿qué sucederá con Orochimaru cuando acabe la guerra?, ¿cuándo será Hokage Naruto?, ¿y será el sexto? El sexto fue Danzou, aunque no duró mucho, pero Konohamaru dice que él será el que sucederá a Naruto, o sea el séptimo, por lo que ¿qué número le tocará?, es el sueño de toda su vida, ¿lo cumplirá?, ¿morirá Naruto en la guerra?... no me hagan caso, estoy más loca que una cabra.**

**Pd: Si alguno desea responder alguna de mis preguntas, encantada leeré sus teorías en un review o mp.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hola y gracias por leerme y responder, aunque hayan sido muy pocas, pero eso no importa.**

**Gizetleo: Gracias por el comentario, y por continuar animándome; esperemos que Kishimoto haga un buen final del anime. XD**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 4:**

_Ella se marchó, dejándolos con la cuenta de los tres tazones de ramen que se había comido, ¿cómo se atrevían a hablarle de aquella forma?, estaban __**celosos**__, era obvio, pero no necesitaban estarlo, por supuesto que ella nunca pensaría en irse de la aldea por un chico, luego cambió de pensamiento, __**por supuesto que ella no pensaría en volver a irse de la aldea por un chico**__, eso estaba mejor, y ahora, nuevamente se iba, a entregarse al trabajo, con el coraje encima, y lamentaba que Shikamaru tuviera que aguantarla las próximas horas. __**Uchiha idiota**__, fue su último pensamiento, antes de entrar a la oficina en la torre, donde ya se encontraba Shikamaru._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La pelirosa ya había terminado el trabajo de aquel día, y al día siguiente sería aún más agotador, ya casi era medianoche, y Shikamaru se había ofrecido a acompañarla, se sentía culpable de hacer quedar tan tarde a una chica, claro que ella sabía cuidarse sola, pero el Nara era un caballero, y su conciencia no se lo permitiría el dejarla ir sola. Ambos salieron de la Torre Hokage, y ya llegando a la puerta principal, se dieron cuenta que el Uchiha estaba recostado en esta, esperando a alguien, por supuesto que Shikamaru dedujo de quién se trataba, pero no lo diría en voz alta, dejaría que ellos se dieran cuenta algún día.

—S-sasuke-kun… —susurró ella—, ¿qué haces aquí?, es muy tarde.

—Vine a recoger al Nara, parece que necesita que lo lleven a casa —contestó soltando un largo suspiro; Shikamaru lo miró aburrido, no entendía por qué no podía ser directo, cuando era tan obvio. Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada entendiendo la indirecta.

—Me iré con Sasuke —anunció al Nara mirándolo—, no es necesario que vayas conmigo, vivimos algo cerca.

—¿Estás segura? —la desconfianza estaba en su voz tan clara como el agua de un manantial.

—Sí, no te preocupes, sabes que puedo golpearlo si intenta sobrepasarse, además tengo que aclararle unas cuantas cosas —el Nara sonrió, y Sasuke bufó de lo absurdo que sonó aquello, como si ella en verdad pudiera.

—Ya veo quién fue el culpable del carácter que tuve que aguantar hoy, ustedes son muy problemáticos, me marcho —hizo una seña con la mano para despedirse de la pelirosa cuando volteaba para retirarse.

—Lo siento mucho, Shikamaru —se disculpó alzando la voz para que la oyera, aunque con pena en la voz.

—Eso lo he oído mucho esta tarde, nos vemos mañana —el castaño continuó con su camino hasta perderse de la vista de ambos.

Ella volteó a mirar a su nuevo acompañante con cara de pocos amigos, y empezó a caminar como si estuviese sola, estaba aún enojada con él, y con Naruto también, por supuesto, pero más con él, el verlo le hizo recordar aquellas tontas preguntas, ¿cómo podría contestarle este tipo de cosas a él?, ella estuvo enamorada de él por años, entonces, ¿cómo funcionaría aquello?, cuando estuviese enamorada de alguien más, en un futuro, sería incómodo contárselo, ¿por qué él no podía entenderlo?

—Estas no son horas de salir del trabajo, es demasiado tarde para una mujer —eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, él la había llamado _mujer_, y eso le gustó, él ya no pensaba en ella como una niña, o una simple chica.

—No necesito que me acompañen, puedo cuidar de mí —aseguró ella.

—Eso podría creerlo si no hubieran tantos ninjas de otras aldeas aquí, a pesar de seguir en esta alianza entre los cinco países, siempre habrá gente que quiera seguir dañando a otros, y buscando beneficios sin importar si se llevan vidas en el proceso —le explicaba seriamente.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí, Uchiha? —una sonrisa divertida se mostraba en el rostro de ella, y no tenía intención de esconderla, se había volteado a verlo, caminando hacia atrás mientras lo hacía.

—Te prometí protegerte —fue todo lo que pudo decir, ella le estaba erizando la piel, no supo cómo interpretar sus gestos, sus palabras, y el tono de su voz.

—Bueno, está bien, pero algún día tendrás que dejar de hacerlo, no siempre estaremos en el mismo equipo, y quizás, ciertas circunstancias nos separen de alguna forma, pronto podrías tener una familia, y no creo que a tu mujer le agrade que estés pendiente de otra, o si yo me caso… —él la cortó, cuando ella tropezó por no mirar hacia donde iba y casi se cae.

—¡Sakura! —él logró sostenerla, antes de que golpeara el duro concreto, y luego la jaló hacia delante para que se parara, quedando nuevamente frente a él, aunque avergonzada—; ¿decías?

—… —ella se sonrojó, y prefirió no decir nada más al respecto, tan solo un gracias salió de aquellos labios rosas.

—Vamos, si tardamos, no podrás dormir lo suficiente, y el cansancio te hace hablar incoherencias —ella bufó, pero se quedó en silencio hasta que varios minutos después llegaron a la puerta de su departamento.

—Cumpliste, llegué sana y salva —le decía con una tímida sonrisa mientras abría su puerta y se quedaba viéndolo desde el marco.

—Sí —aclaró su garganta—, entonces me voy —se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero llegando a la comisura de sus labios, lo cual la dejó petrificada por unos segundos—. Entonces así quedas cuando _soy yo_.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, y ¿por qué lo hiciste? —interrogaba ella totalmente roja.

—Sólo quería saber qué tan significativo era el mío, a comparación de tu _amigo_ —sonrisa arrogante—, y ya lo comprobé, ahora sí me voy.

Él se dio media vuelta, y ella se sentía consternada, Sasuke seguía burlándose de ella, aquel _beso_, no fue solo en la mejilla, lo sintió en una parte pequeña de sus labios, la hizo temblar, pero no era miedo, estaba emocionada, feliz, era como si un sueño imposible, fuera hecho realidad, y quizás estaba exagerando con sus sentimientos, quizás sólo era un juego del pelinegro, lo más probable es que no significaba nada para él, pero si el Uchiha quería jugar con ella, saldría perdiendo.

—Espera, Sasuke-kun, es tarde, y en verdad no me siento muy segura, esta parte de la aldea es algo solitaria, así que… ¿por qué no te quedas? —él se giró, la miraba confundido, deseaba encontrar dónde estaba el engaño.

—Sakura, ¿acaso no te da miedo quedarte con un hombre a solas? —la cuestionó.

—Yo ya no te temo, Sasuke-kun —respondió entrando, y dejando la puerta abierta, soltándose el cabello en el camino—, tú puedes dormir en mi cama, yo lo haré en el sillón.

—Claro que no, no podrás descansar bien en el sillón, y yo no tengo problema en usarlo —le dijo, luego cerró la puerta tras de sí, evidentemente se quedaría esa noche. Ella le sonrió.

—Está bien, te traeré unas mantas —él observaba cómo se alejaba, su cabello se movía al compás de su andar, lo hipnotizaba.

Él decidió sentarse en aquel sillón, esa noche no iba a poder dormir, y no por el lugar que le tocaba, como dijo antes, ese no era un problema, el verdadero dilema era que pasaría la noche con aquella molesta mujer, y es que no había otro adjetivo para lo que estaba ocasionando en él, primero, ya no se dejaba ver por días, su excusa, el trabajo en la Torre Hokage, y él la _extrañaba_, segundo, el día que se ven, deja que otro le dé un beso en la mejilla, y él nunca lo había hecho antes, y tercero, le pedía que se quedara en su departamento, lo peor de todo era que se había soltado el cabello, y de esa forma le _gustaba_. _Molestia_, nunca dejaría de serlo.

Sakura regresó con un par de mantas en los brazos, ya se había cambiado de muda, tenía sus pijamas, un pequeño short, y un polo de tiras, con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación; él se alegró que no usara el vestido de su madre en aquel momento, no le importaba que lo usara de pijama, pero en ese instante se alegraba de lo que ella había elegido para mostrarle.

—Aquí tienes, y una almohada… la traeré en seguida —dejando las mantas, volvió a irse, y regresó segundos después—; toma, Sasuke.

—Gracias —tomó la almohada, pero se quedó en la misma posición, a pesar de que su rostro también se veía cansado.

—¿Quieres tomar un baño?, puedo prepararlo si deseas —él negó con la cabeza.

—No deberías ser tan confiada, en mi casa puede que lo que me contuviera fueran mis heridas, pero esta vez, estoy muy sano —dijo él, mirándola.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, tu mano está herida, ¿qué te pasó? —ella se sentó a su lado, y le tomó la mano que tenía sangre seca en los nudillos.

Él recordó lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde, después de que la pelirosa se marchara, y habiendo terminado de comer, había caminado con Naruto hacia la academia, Iruka les había pedido que se pasaran por allí, quería darles unos consejos antes de que empezaran con aquellos exámenes, además de que les contaría las peleas que tuvieron sus amigos las cuales les ayudaron a convertirse en chunnins; en el camino, se encontraron con Shii, quien parecía estar buscando algo, y al ver a Naruto de nuevo, se acercó aliviado.

—Naruto, ¿podrías decirme cómo llego a la División anbu?, Raikage-sama quiere que coordine algunas cosas con Kakashi-san —le solicitaba el rubio ojinegro, al momento que se percataba de que el pelinegro lo miraba mal—; ¿sucede algo, Uchiha?

—Shii, es por ese camino, 'ttebayo, vas de frente, y giras hacia… —el pelinegro interrumpió su explicación.

—Ella está bien sola, déjala en paz —le advertía a Shii.

—¿Ella?, ¿hablas de Sakura? —Shii lo veía con desconcierto, y luego cambió a un gesto de fastidio—, tú no eres nadie para que me digas eso, ella me contó lo que estuviste a punto de hacerle, en verdad estaba muy devastada, ya no tenía la más mínima esperanza de que volvieses, y ahora no me vengas con que te preocupas por ella, eres un cínico, Uchiha.

Sasuke se lanzó con su puño dispuesto a golpear a alguien, pero al final fue algo, y no es que no quisiera golpear al ninja de la Nube, sólo no quería ganarse problemas, y deseaba desaparecer la frustración que sentía, más aún por escuchar la verdad en boca de aquel tipo, que, a comparación de Sai, no le caía para nada; la pared al lado del rostro de Shii, se vio desquebrajada, y los nudillos del Uchiha, tenían raspones, y algo de sangre.

—Quedas advertido —él continuó con su camino.

Naruto intentaba tranquilizar a Shii, diciéndolo que Sasuke no había tenido un buen día, y más tontas excusas que el pelinegro aún podía oír por la voz escandalosa de su amigo; el otro rubio, ni se había inmutado, no se había movido, había esperado el golpe, pero éste no había llegado, y aunque se podría decir que odiaba al Uchiha, lo empezaba a respetar. Shii se marchó, y Naruto se puso a sermonear a su amigo por el mal comportamiento, aun sabiendo que aquel shinobi era el guardaespaldas del Raikage, quien fue el último que lo perdonó después de la guerra.

Sasuke no le quiso contar todo aquello a la pelirosa, por supuesto que pensaría mal de él, pero ella seguía allí, delante de él, esperando que dijera algo, mientras le limpiaba aquellas pequeñas heridas con agua, algodón y mucho alcohol, quizás con la intención de que éste gritara y al fin confesara.

—Ya terminé, si no quieres decírmelo, por mí está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, buenas noches —otra advertencia, y esta vez era para él. Ella se acercó a él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero igual a como se lo había dado él, tocando la comisura de sus labios, y al apartarse, se levantó para irse a su habitación.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —pudo decir al fin, cuando ya ella se había marchado; se acostó, se cubrió, y como pensó, no pudo dormir, esa _molestia_ lo dejó peor de lo que estaba.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente, ella se levantó, había dormido como roca, se metió a la ducha, estaba a tiempo, así que no había prisa; salió, se vistió, labial, aretes, colonia, ya era costumbre al arreglarse, y ahora el cabello que secaba antes de atárselo, y con el ruido de la secadora despertó a un pelinegro, del cual se había olvidado; empezó a cepillarse nuevamente ya estando seco, y parándose en su espejo de cuerpo entero, cogió su cabello para atárselo, pero alguien se había parado detrás de ella, y le quitó la pequeña liga.

—Déjame hacerlo —su voz estaba algo ronca, consecuencia de una mala noche.

Él empezó a alzar su cabello con cuidado, ella no podía ver por completo su rostro en el espejo, sólo lo veía hasta el cuello, por lo que no sabía qué gesto tendría en aquel momento, aunque sí sabía que sus manos eran diestras para ello, no la lastimaba, tenía cuidado, se tomaba su tiempo para que quedara perfecto, podía sentir su aliento sobre su cuello, sobre su oreja, y podría jurar que sintió los labios de él sobre su melena cuando ya estaba lista, pero nunca lo sabría.

—G-gracias, Sasuke-kun —las mejillas se le encendieron.

—Vamos, podemos comer algo por allí —sugirió. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te vean conmigo, ahora que hay muchos shinobis de otras aldeas, quizás por ahí, haya alguna chica para ti, y yo sólo la espantaría, todos pensarán cosas equivocadas sobre nosotros —él no cambiaba su expresión de no-me-importa—, porque ¿tú quieres una familia, no Sasuke-kun?

—Sí, pero… —ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Y cuántos hijos piensas tener?, deberías pensarlo como algo presente, ese Barrio tuyo está muy solitario, y… —él la cortó esta vez.

—Primero, no es algo que tenga en la mente todo el día, de todos los días, segundo, tendré todos los que mi mujer me pueda y quiera dar, y tercero…, ya me voy —salió de la habitación de ella, estuvo a punto de decirle algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

Sakura se miró en el espejo, oyó la puerta de afuera abrirse, y luego cerrarse, se veía patética, ella misma lo estaba empujando a que él se buscara a alguien, aunque eso le dolería profundamente, pero así eran las cosas; se miró por última vez, y se sentó en su cama cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, quería llorar, e intentaba aguantarse, cuando Sasuke volvió a entrar, y la miró con desconcierto.

—¿Estás bien? —ella se sorprendió, y quitando sus manos, le miró, él no se había ido.

—Pensé que ya… —él la tomó de la mano, cogió su bandana y su cangurito que estaban encima de la cama, y la sacó de allí.

—No importa lo que digan o piensen los demás, vamos —y de la mano se la llevó.

Continuaban caminando por la aldea de esa forma, _tomados de la mano_, y todo aquel que los veía, murmuraba, o simplemente soltaban sus teorías sin importar que los escucharan: _ya se hicieron novios, por fin él le hizo caso, ya era hora de que se unieran_, estos eran los comentarios que sonaban mejor, porque los otros eran: ¿_ella con el Uchiha?, qué decepción, pensé que se juntaría con alguien mejor, otros creían que Sasuke era gay, otras chicas decían que ella era poca cosa para él, _y no había cuándo parar; pronto llegaron fuera de una casa de té, cerca de la Torre Hokage, cuando Ino los vio de lejos, y se apresuró a encararlos, ellos creían que la podían engañar, eso era imposible. Ellos ingresaron, e Ino entró al instante, después de ellos, justo antes de que ubicasen una mesa para sentarse.

—¡Ajá!, ya no puedes seguir ocultándolo, frentona, es obvio que ustedes se traen algo, escúpelo —Sasuke la veía fastidiado, y no porque ella le cayera mal, pero los odiosos comentarios que había oído durante su camino, habían cambiado su humor.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —le preguntó él con tranquilidad.

—Es que… Sakura lo niega continuamente, dice que sólo son _amigos_, pero ninguna termina de creerle —soltó ella de forma altanera.

—Cerda… —Sasuke continuó, Sakura se detuvo.

—Somos amigos, ¿estás celosa de ella, Ino? —la rubia se sonrojó, no podía negar que él la intimidaba, y enfrentarse sola a él no le estaba resultando.

—¿Y-yo, celosa?, por supuesto que no, pero ella lo niega, y ustedes siguen tomados de la mano, además vienen a comer solos, ¿cómo no quieres que piense que son novios? —la ojiazul estaba agotada de hablar tan rápido; Sakura y Sasuke se soltaron al instante.

—No es lo que crees —le dijo él—, tuve que jalar a Sakura hasta aquí, tan solo para demostrarle algo, pero eso no te lo diré, es un asunto de ella y mío.

—Esto no se queda así, yo seré la que los descubra cuando menos lo piensen, nadie le gana a Ino —y con esta patética amenaza, se marchó encolerizada, lo que ocasionó la risa de Sakura.

—Tu amiga está loca —habló él mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas vacías.

—Lo sé, ¿no es genial?, nunca me aburro con ella —Sasuke la observó un instante, y luego le sonrió de igual manera.

—Entonces… —una mesera se acercó, e hizo un pedido de dangos y té, Sakura se sentó frente a él—… ¿siempre me niegas delante de tus amigas?, creí que lo nuestro…

—Ya cállate Uchiha, deja de burlarte de mí, y sí, siempre me vienen con esas preguntas, no todos los días, pero esperan a que pasen unos días, y empiezan nuevamente, hasta Hinata se presta a ello, es agotador, siempre invento excusas tontas, y esta vez me salvaste —ella miraba hacia el humo del té que recién le habían colocado delante. Él seguía sonriendo, aunque de lado.

—¿Y cuáles son esas dichosas teorías que les hacen creer que tenemos algo? —la curiosidad le ganaba, pero también quería poner a la pelirosa en aprietos, ella se había sonrojado.

—B-bueno, es que, ellas dicen que eres muy sobreprotector conmigo, además de que siempre sonríes cuando estoy a tu lado, y más aún, cuando estamos a solas, conmigo eres más hablador, y me tocas… —él se sorprendió por lo último, ella también—, no me malinterpretes, me refiero a que pones tu mano sobre mi cabeza, o mi hombro, y soy la única mujer con quien entrenas, y me hablas más amablemente.

—Pero todo eso es cierto, ¿no? —él no tenía vergüenza de demostrar que su relación con Sakura era especial.

—Sí, pero, ellas le ponen otro sentido, además de que creen que yo aún… —ella tragó grueso—… que yo aún te amo.

—¿Y eso no es cierto, verdad? —la pregunta de Sasuke la tomó desprevenida, no sabía si contestarla, aunque no quería perder la oportunidad, pero tampoco quería perder la amistad que tenían. Ambos se miraban intensamente, ella se mordía el labio inferior.

—Sasuke, yo creo que… —un ruido inoportuno finalizó aquella conversación, para alivio de la pelirosa, quien estaba dispuesta a decir que _sí era cierto_.

—¡Sakura-chan, Teme! —gritaba el rubio mientras entraba al lugar, y al verlos, se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos; Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero éste no le hizo caso—, ¿es cierto lo que dicen por ahí?

—Naruto, no grites, todos podemos oírte —dijo el pelinegro.

—¿Qué dicen, Naruto? —quiso saber la pelirosa. Él los observó sospechosamente.

—¿Están en una cita? —cuestionó con entusiasmo—, si es así, ya era hora de que se juntaran, quizás podamos tener una boda doble.

Un golpe le cayó en la cabeza, para que dejara de hablar, Sasuke lo iba a golpear, pero Sakura se le adelantó, se levantó de su lugar, y cogió un palito de dangos, miró al rubio molesta, y luego suspiró, y miró a Sasuke, con una mirada triste.

—Gracias, Sasuke, me llevaré esto, ya es tarde, y debo irme —y ya estando en la puerta—. Explícale bien a Naruto que no es lo que piensa, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo.

Ella se marchó, quería escapar de allí, se golpeaba mentalmente por lo que casi estuvo a punto de decir y hacer, debía alejarse un poco de Sasuke, la hacía sentir vulnerable, perdía el control de sus sentidos, y actuaba como tonta.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Bien, esperemos un mejor acercamiento para el siguiente capi...**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por los ánimos que me renuevan día a día, espero les guste este capi.**

**Sakura-chan: También Naruto es mi anime/manga favorito, aunque hay muchos que compitan por el primer lugar XD**

**Cande: Gracias, y sí pues, soy cursi, lo admito, no dejo de escribir historias de amor Gracias por los ánimos, el apoyo, y por leerme… =)**

**AndyZ21: Muchas gracias, me pone feliz que mi historia te encante, y sí mi Sasuke se pasa de presumido, pero es uno de sus encantos XD Ah!, leí parte de tu historia, y me gustó mucho, aunque, será NaruSaku?**

** .37: Gracias por leerme, y no te preocupes, que ya tengo la historia algo adelantada, por lo que puedo actualizarla muy seguido ^.^**

**Guest: Bueno, claro que actúa así en el último capi, y quizás un poco en este, lo dejo a tu criterio, pero ella misma dijo que no dejaría que el Uchiha se burlara de ella, y que jugaría con él de igual modo, además de que estar con Sasuke, ¿a quién no la atontaría? *Q* Siento mucho si no te gustó, pero las cosas no seguirán así, eso te lo prometo, y espero que no dejes de leer XP**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5:**

_Ella se marchó, quería escapar de allí, se golpeaba mentalmente por lo que casi estuvo a punto de decir y hacer, debía alejarse un poco de Sasuke, la hacía sentir __**vulnerable**__, perdía el control de sus sentidos, y actuaba como tonta._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ese día, Naruto y Sasuke, esperaron por una hora dentro de Ichiraku a Sakura, luego salieron, y la esperaron una hora más, pero no apareció, por lo que fueron a la Torre Hokage a verificar que todo estuviese bien, pero ella les mandó a decir que estaba muy ocupada, y no podría salir, pero que no se preocuparan, ya que comería allí, con Shikamaru. Los chicos estaban desanimados, pero era más notorio en el rostro del rubio, quien estaba pateando latas, recogiendo piedras, y tirándolas donde mejor le pareciera, además de que miraba a todos con cara de no-te-me-acerques.

—Supongo que es tu culpa, Dobe —comenzó el pelinegro cortando aquel silencio, y sorprendiendo a su amigo—, no debiste decir todo eso.

—¡¿Mi culpa?!, ¡me dijiste que casi la besas, dormiste en su departamento, y le preguntaste si era cierto que aún te amaba!, su evasión tiene tu firma y sello —el rubio se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo con seriedad sobre su afirmación.

—Eso tan sólo fue un error, no volverá a pasar, y ya que hoy no la veremos, para nuestro próximo encuentro, después de los exámenes chunnin, ya lo habrá olvidado —el pelinegro en serio quería creerse cada una de sus palabras.

—Teme —se detuvo, y el azabache lo imitó, mirándolo con curiosidad—, deberías ser sincero con tus sentimientos, no les hace bien a ninguno, ¡y lo peor de todo, es que me ponen al medio!

El rubio pareció enojarse, estaba tan calmando hablando, y luego terminó exaltándose, y dejando solo al Uchiha, quien se sorprendió con la actitud y las palabras de su amigo, el cual quería que se _sincerara_, sus sentimientos eran confusos, no sabía cómo enfrentarlos, se había propuesto ser honesto con ella, si le decía que _sí_, que lo seguía amando, pero aunque veía pequeñas evidencias de ello, por sus sonrisas, sus leves sonrojos, y lo feliz que la veía a su lado casi siempre, no estaba del todo seguro, Sakura era muy animada con todos sus amigos, no a todos los trataba igual, pero era notorio que cada uno era especial para ella.

Él se dispuso a caminar, quería olvidar el tema por el momento; después de varias horas, solo, y algo desanimado, se retiró a su solitaria vivienda, en la cual ya quería compañía, su calidez, su brillo, quería protegerla, escucharla, y callarla con _besos_, quería tenerla solo para él.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llegó el ansiado día, Sasuke y Naruto se disponían a empezar los exámenes, los cuales no eran exactamente iguales a los que ellos pasaron, ni tampoco tenían los mismos shinobis encargados; entraron al bosque de la muerte, pero no era para conseguir pergaminos, tenían que detectar a ninjas infiltrados, cada uno debía capturar a uno, y si se equivocaban, quedarían descalificados ambos; no fue nada fácil, estuvieron allí tres días, y cuando ya todos los que pudieron pasar la prueba estaban presentes, se hicieron las pequeñas luchas para descalificar a los más débiles, y esta vez, Uzumaki y Uchiha estaban más animados, las luchas les levantó los ánimos; por supuesto que quedaron ellos, el ex equipo Taka, Konohamaru, y tres shinobis más, uno de la  
Niebla, uno de la Arena, y otro de la Roca.

Culminó esta etapa después de una semana, y podían ir a descansar por tres días, Sasuke se dispuso a quedarse solo en su casa, en realidad no necesitaba entrenar demasiado, sus contrincantes no eran tan fuertes, y también decidió no distraerse con Sakura, pero eso no fue posible, ella inundaba sus pensamientos. Naruto por otra parte, también quiso aparentar entrenar, cuando aquellos días sólo se dedicó a pasársela con Hinata.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, sus dos amigos no tenían idea de lo que sería la última prueba, y se sorprenderían mucho por ello; aquel esperado día, ella se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban esperando para que los llamasen, desde allí se escuchaban los ruidos de emoción de la multitud que deseaba presenciar aquellos encuentros; ellos la miraron intrigados, la habían extrañado, diez días sin verla había sido un martirio, Naruto extrañada sus reprimendas, sonrisas, y golpes, y el Uchiha, todo de ella.

—Hola muchachos —les saludó con una nerviosa sonrisa, colocándose más cerca del rubio.

—Sakura, Sakura-chan —dijeron el pelinegro, y el rubio, respectivamente.

—Sólo quería desearles suerte, y espero que den lo mejor de sí —les sonrió con mayor naturalidad—, así pronto los dos podrán ser jounnin, y estaremos al mismo nivel.

—¿Jounnin?, ¿tú ya lo eres? —le preguntó el Uchiha, dándose cuenta de lo que les había confesado a sus amigos.

—Sí, Sakura-chan, ¿es cierto eso? —el rubio también estaba interesado, pero ambos la miraban con cara de reproche.

—Eh, bueno, es que me nombraron jounnin hace un mes, pero como ustedes estaban pensando en los exámenes chunnin, le pedí a Kakashi que no les dijera nada —terminó de explicar—, pero no es nada del otro mundo, como sea, ya me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós.

Ella se fue por donde había entrado, los dejó con un sabor amargo en la boca, les había escondido algo tan importante, pero lo hizo para que ellos no se sintieran mal, aunque aquello no aplacó el disgusto que sintieron, se sentían inferiores a una chica, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Dobe, olvídalo, si sigues poniendo ese extraño gesto, vendrá un fuerte aire, y te quedarás así para siempre —decía con seriedad.

—Es que, Sakura-chan es un jounnin, ella siempre pensó que era una molestia para nosotros, pero a veces pienso que nosotros somos una molestia para ella, ni siquiera ha podido celebrarlo como se debe a causa de los dos —ahora el pelinegro le entendía, en verdad pensó que estaba molesto con ella por ocultarlo, pero más aún era con ellos mismos, por ser los causantes de no poder compartir su felicidad a tiempo.

—Hmp, deberíamos recompensarla cuando todo esto termine —sugirió, el rubio sonrió, y asintió mostrando su conformidad.

Algo los distrajo, y es que el presentador ya estaba calmando a la multitud, y alguien entró para llamarlos, y hacer que todos los participantes quedaran en el centro de la arena; todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, se escuchaba los nombres de todos por todas partes, y había una parte de la tribuna, que sólo vitoreaban a Sasuke, su club de fans, chicas jóvenes que lo adoraban, tenían un cartel en el cual tachaban el apellido Haruno, y daban ánimos al Uchiha.

—Tsk, no deberían permitir ese tipo de cosas —susurraba al lado de su amigo, viendo con enojo hacia aquel punto de chicas vergonzosas.

—No te preocupes, se disiparán cuando consigas una novia —el rubio lo dijo tan alto, que muchos lograron oírlo. Sasuke lo golpeó en la cabeza.

El pelinegro le agradecía a su amigo el que no le hubiese insistido durante las pruebas sobre lo de Sakura, él aún no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero no había dudas de lo que sentía, por otro lado, esperaba obtener algún buen consejo de Kakashi, aunque le fuera difícil aceptarlo, pero sí, estaba dispuesto a pedírselo a él.

—Y los equipos quedan así —oyó decir al presentador.

—¿Qué, equipos? —se preguntó incrédulo.

—Grupo uno: Naruto, Juugo y Shana (trece años - Niebla); Grupo dos: Sasuke, Karín, Sera (quince años - Arena); Grupo tres: Konohamaru, Suigetsu y Renji (catorce años – Roca); Esto es todo, la lucha es todos contra todos, pero para ganar, deben quedar en pie, al menos dos del mismo equipo, no está de más decir que no habrá un solo ganador.

De pronto, apareció en toda la arena un pequeño bosque, creado por el capitán Yamato, el cual estaba lleno de trampas y obstáculos; los tres equipos se agruparon, y se ubicaron en el lugar indicado por el presentador, habían tres cuevas muy separadas una de la otra, luego el primer silbato les hizo ver que tenían algo de tiempo para pensar alguna estrategia, y cuando sonara el segundo, después de diez minutos, era tiempo de salir, e iniciar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

GRUPO UNO:

—Bien, creo que ya conozco un poco a Juugo, pero es la primera vez que nos vemos —decía mientras veía interesado a la pequeña Shana, ojimiel, peligris.

—Soy de la Niebla, Naruto-san, Juugo-san, un placer conocerlos, he oído mucho de lo que hicieron en la guerra —ella parecía un poco tímida, pero no más que Hinata—, mi especialidad es el agua, puedo usarla en todos sus estados.

—Eso es genial —contestó Naruto—. Juugo, tú tienes una gran fuerza, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero Naruto-san, yo no me puedo controlar en un cien por ciento, Sasuke-sama me ayudaba en eso con su sharingan —el pelinaranja no lucía tan contento.

—Ya pensaremos en algo, pero los tres debemos quedar —la sonrisa del rubio no se desvanecía con nada.

GRUPO DOS:

Sasuke observaba a sus dos compañeras, Sera, una muchacha pelivioleta de ojos verdes, que parecía estar enamorado de él, y lo sabía con solo ver sus mejillas escarlata, y Karín, quien sabía lo amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, totalmente bipolar.

—Hmp —aclaró su garganta para que ellas le prestaran atención—, entonces… para que Sera lo sepa, Karín es una kunoichi tipo sensor, y su chakra puede curarnos si se diera el caso, y yo, tengo el sharingan, además de jutsus de fuego y trueno, ahora necesitamos saber cuál es tu especialidad —concluyó el Uchiha con pesar, se sentía incómodo con la mirada lasciva de Karín, la cual al mismo tiempo deseaba asesinarlo; no había tenido muy buena suerte con su grupo.

—Y-yo, bueno, soy de la arena, y tipo viento, lo cual me enseñó a perfeccionar Temari-san —explicaba la chica con timidez, por la penetrante mirada del pelinegro.

—Entonces eso es todo por… —la peliroja lo cortó.

—¿Es que yo no diré nada, Sasuke-kun? —él la fulminó con la mirada—; sólo porque tu chakra sea atractivo nuevamente, no dejaré que me ordenes como antes, además, ahora sé algo de kenjutsu.

Ella mostró una katana, era más delicada que la de Sasuke, y sí parecía manejarla bien, el pelinegro se sorprendió de ver con qué cuidado la sacó de su vaina, y la ligereza con que la maniobró.

—Muy bien, Karín, puedo ver que eres buena en ello —la peliroja se sonrojó, y volteó su mirada enojada, aunque por dentro saltaba de alegría por el halago del pelinegro.

GRUPO TRES:

Suigetsu miraba de un lado a otro, él también sentía que no había tenido mucha suerte, le parecía que Sasuke había nacido sobre un trébol de cuatro hojas, le había tocado con dos chicas, aunque Karín no contara del todo como una, al menos para él; pero en su caso, eran dos niños, ni siquiera los había visto en la vida, ambos parecían casi de la misma edad, uno, el castaño, era de Konoha, y el otro, peliverde y ojos del mismo color, de la Roca.

—Tú niño, ¿qué sabes? —le preguntó señalando con su gran espada a Konohamaru.

—Sé hacer el rasengan, clones de sombra, y el renovado sexy no jutsu —él lo decía con seriedad y orgullo.

—Me suenas a alguien —comentó el líder—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo, señor, sé hacer barreras de rocas, y domino bien el taijutsu, señor —el chico estaba algo asustado, los dientes del líder le daban pánico.

—Como sea, soy Suigetsu, puedo transformarme en agua, y sé utilizar esta chica perfectamente bien —decía mostrando su gran espada, la sonrisa de él, puso los pelos de punto a los otros dos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Minutos después, sonó el segundo silbato, y con ello, entendieron que era hora de salir de aquellas cuevas, y enfrentarse unos a otros.

El grupo uno se encontró con el grupo tres tan pronto como iniciaron la búsqueda, Konohamaru al ver a Naruto, se emocionó, y lo retó, iba a demostrarle todo lo que había aprendido hasta el momento, mientras que el grupo de Sasuke no tardó en hallarlos, gracias a las técnicas sensoriales de Karín, pero decidieron esperar, escondiéndose sin perderse aquello, así verían las técnicas del resto, y tendrían menos enemigos una vez acabara el enfrentamiento de ellos, y sería más fácil cuidar a las chicas de su equipo si se enfrentaban tan sólo a uno de los grupos.

—¡Espera mocoso, no vayas aún! —le gritaba el espadachín, sin éxito alguno.

Konohamaru corría con una docena de clones de sombra que ya había creado, y para sorpresa de los demás, hizo unos sellos, y convirtió a sus clones en tipos diferentes de mujeres semi desnudas, quienes provocan sangrados nasales y desmayos, en los hombres débiles que estaban entre la multitud, enojo por parte de la Hokage, la pelirosa e Ino, quienes echaban toda la culpa de ello a Naruto, y aquel ataque casi afecta a Sasuke, pero la nariz sí que les sangró a los propios miembros de su equipo, quienes tuvieron que cubrirse de vergüenza, aquello fue inesperado para todos; aquellos clones, hicieron el rasengan cada uno de ellos, y se lanzaron contra el equipo del rubio, quien no tuvo dificultad en esquivarlos, Shana creó neblina, y fue más fácil, el pequeño castaño ya no veía por dónde atacar.

Juugo, por otro lado, se había enfurecido, y empezó a transformarse, el rubio al darse cuenta, le gritaba que se calmara, pero el pelinaranja atacaba por doquier, y Suigetsu le gritaba al muchacho de la Roca, que hiciera unas barreras muy gruesas, ya que conocía de sobra la fuerza brutal del pelinaranja cuando se ponía así; Sasuke podía observar todo con su sharingan, sabía del descontrol de su ex compañero, Karín le había confirmado dónde se encontraban cada uno de los shinobis, y Sera, sacó dos pequeños abanicos, los cuales al agitarlos, provocaron que toda aquella neblina se dispersara, por lo que el grupo tres pudo ver varios clones de Naruto, los cuales al parecer habían derrotado a los de Konohamaru.

—¡Naruto-nii, no dejaré que me derrotes, yo también seré Hokage! —gritaba el castaño con una sonrisa parecida a la de Naruto, pero desafiante.

—¡Claro que no, ya sabes que yo seré el siguiente! —el rubio también se lanzaba contra el chiquillo.

—Naruto, te cambio a este mocoso por la muchacha —le pedía Suigetsu aún escondido tras aquella barrera de roca.

Ante aquella proposición, Karín se lanzó enojada, ignorando las órdenes de Sasuke, quien le pedía que se callara, y se quedara quieta, pero haciendo caso omiso, se dispuso a cortar en pedazos al ojivioleta, quien se convertía en agua cada cierto tiempo, para que los ataques no le hicieran daño, además de que al salir de su escondite por culpa de la peliroja, tenía ahora que esquivar la agresividad de Juugo; de todas formas, Renji y Konohamaru se lanzaron contra Naruto, pensaban que uniéndose le ganarían al héroe de Konoha.

Quizás para los que estaban participando, aquella pelea era muy seria, esquivando a unos, y golpeando a otros, pero, a la vista del público, era algo ridícula, la peliroja estaba luchando contra Suigetsu porque estaba celosa, y quería hacerle pagar por tener aquellos confusos sentimientos, Sasuke no se dignaba a calmar a Juugo, pero sí salió de su escondite, y se lanzó contra Naruto, lanzando muy lejos a Konohamaru, y a Renji de una sola patada a cada uno, lo cual los dejó inconscientes, y a Sera, le dijo que luchara con la otra muchacha quien parecía de su edad; el pelinegro no tenía esperanzas de que Karín venciera a Suigetsu, ambos usaban espadas, pero la espada de Suigetsu, era mucho más poderosa, y en taijutsu no era muy buena; cuando sintió a Juugo como una amenaza hacia Sera, se apartó de Naruto, utilizó su sharingan, y estabilizó su estado, quedando tal cual era antes, como un joven pacífico.

Naruto dejó que lo hiciera, sabía que era por el bien de todos, no se aprovechó de aquel momento, de todas maneras, el equipo de Suigetsu ya estaba descalificado, ya que sus _mocosos_ estaban fuera de combate; Karín, luego de que él se marchara de la arena, no tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a Juugo, ella le temía, pero se preguntaba qué haría ahora, las dos jovencitas luchaban con todo lo que podían, agua contra viento, mientras que en otra parte, Sasuke y Naruto luchaban, parecía muy serio, el sharingan estaba activado, y aún se vieron llamas negras, y luego el Susanoo cubriendo al pelinegro de un rasenshurinken, de pronto, aparecieron muchos clones del rubio, uno podría decir que mínimo habrían cien, pero eran muchos más, y todos se lanzaron a atacar al azabache, quien iba derrotándolos como si de pinchar globos se tratara.

Las dos muchachas al sentir gran poder a algunos metros de ellas, voltearon a ver, y se impactaron tanto que decidieron dejar de luchar, ellas no tendrían espacio allí, ellas no se encontraban al mismo nivel, no les llegaban ni a los talones, e igual Juugo, y Karín, quien antes de irse, lanzó un kunai por el costado de Sasuke, cuando había dejado de usar el Susanoo, y le había hecho un corte totalmente intencional.

—Tsk —fue lo que salió de sus labios, cuando volteó a mirar de quién se trataba, y la peliroja ya tenía otro jugando en su mano, y una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

—Sólo vine a eso, y aún me debes mucho más por intentar asesinarme —aquello sólo podían oírlo quienes estaban allí, en la arena—; renuncio.

—Bien, como quieras —no parecía molesto con ella, Karín lo comprobó al sentir su chakra—, arreglaremos eso en otra ocasión.

—Hmp —ella se acomodó los lentes, y se dio media vuelta para marcharse; los otros tres le siguieron.

Pelinegro y rubio seguían luchando, cada vez con mayor intensidad, y ni siquiera los ánimos de la multitud de uno al otro, los lograban distraer, ellos se sentían libres de luchar, sabían que si algo sucedía en el proceso, habría quienes los pudieran detener, pero no existía la intensión de asesinarse mutuamente. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, y los demás chicos, observaban ahora con mayor entusiasmo, aunque daban por hecho de que ningún equipo ganaría, ya que cada uno había actuado egoístamente, habían tan solo pensado en sus problemas, y no como equipo.

Casi una hora pasó, y ellos parecían no cansarse, mientras que el público ya deseaba que acabara por momentos, pero luego salían con una técnica nueva, y así sucesivamente, hasta que el Raikage se levantó de su lugar, y grito desde allí que detuvieran la pelea; ellos obedecieron, estaban seguros que no había nadie en Konoha que no lo haya oído.

—Daremos por terminado este encuentro, y digamos que un empate es lo justo, pero, nadie cumplió las reglas al final —él no parecía tan enojado como sonaba.

El presentador les pidió que fuesen a las instalaciones médicas, para que curaran sus heridas, mientras que los jueces y líderes, deliberaban para llegar a un acuerdo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Veinte minutos fueron los que pasaron, cuando el presentador nuevamente aparecía, para dar los resultados del desastroso torneo; se aclaró la garganta.

—Se ha decidido, que a pesar de los inconvenientes, y el incumplimiento de reglas, los siguientes shinobis serán considerados chunnin a partir de ahora: Renji de la Roca, Naruto de Konoha, y Sasuke de Konoha; a los demás, pueden dar las pruebas el siguiente año —terminó de hablar, y desapareció.

Aplausos llenaban el lugar, los ex novatos, estaban felices de que sus amigos al fin fueran chunnins, ya que anteriormente no tuvieron la oportunidad de terminar los exámenes como se debía; Sasuke y Naruto estaban agotados, pero ya no tan heridos como antes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habían pasado dos días desde que terminaron las pruebas para chunnin, y Sakura había estado esquivando a sus compañeros, excusándose con trabajo faltante en la torre, el cual no era del todo mentira; la pelirosa había sido llamada por la Hokage, por lo que estaba frente a ella, esperando a que dijera algo después de observarla unos segundos.

—Sakura —soltó al fin, y aquel tono preocupante, la atemorizó—, hay una petición de un señor feudal, y tiene que ver exclusivamente contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —la muchacha se sentía confundida.

—Sí, estamos siendo de cierta forma amenazados, sabes que no todos están en paz con todos, aún hay cosas oscuras en las personas, y en este caso, él desea que te cases con su hijo, y no es una sugerencia, es una orden, la cual está respaldada por otras cuatro firmas, y este aspecto legal no me deja con muchas alternativas, más que aceptar, pero por supuesto que deseo saber qué opinas, ya que… —la ojijade la cortó, golpeando su escritorio con la palma de su mano, y mirándola con una expresión llena de enojo.

—Claro que no —no pudo haber sido más sincera, y rápida en contestar.

—Si fuera tan fácil, en el caso de que sólo estuvieras involucrada tú, haría lo que fuera, ni siquiera te lo hubiese comentado, sé que tu corazón le pertenece a otro, pero, hay dos personas más que han sido involucradas —la mirada de la Hokage seguía fija, y dura sobre su alumna.

—¿Quiénes más? —preguntó aún más airada que antes.

—Tus padres, acusar a un señor feudal de secuestro no sería muy prudente —Sakura abría los ojos incrédula, le dolía que por su causa, sus padres se viesen involucrados—, una simple acusación no será viable.

—Puedo ir y rescatarlos, ¿eso es viable? —su voz sonaba algo desesperada. La rubia negó.

—Él desea que primero te cases, luego los liberará, no sabemos dónde los tienen —contestó.

—Tsunade-sama, sé que mis padres no están en Konoha ahora, pero, ¿cómo sabemos que nos están diciendo la verdad? —quería estar segura de que aún quedaba una mínima esperanza de que todo aquello fuera un vil engaño.

—Sakura, mira esto —le extendió una fotografía.

En ella estaban sus padres, de rodillas, con los ojos vendados y amordazados, no se notaba dónde había sido tomada, podría ser cualquier aldea, cualquier país, sólo era una simple casa, y un periódico al lado de ellos, con la fecha de hace tres días.

—Yo lo haré, es la única forma —declaró con dolor.

—Sakura, ¿estás segura?, si me pides que vaya en contra de todo, puedo… —otra vez fue interrumpida.

—Está bien, Tsunade-sama, no creo que sea tan malo, sólo deseo que ellos sean liberados, además, no hay forma de que él…, de que mi situación aquí cambie, y por favor, no les comente nada a Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, o Sasuke-kun —la pelirosa dejó aquella foto, y se dio media vuelta para ya irse, pero se quedó en la puerta, dándole la espalda—. ¿Cuándo tendré que irme?

—Mañana al amanecer el carruaje del señor feudal estará en la puerta principal esperándote, así que ve a casa, alista lo que creas necesario, y descansa, ya sabes cómo comunicarte conmigo —las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la ojijade, estaba inconsolable, y le quedaba poco tiempo.

Sakura se dirigió a su departamento, aún no atardecía, estaba mirando por su ventana, cuando lo vio pasar, era Sasuke, se iba camino a casa, solo, y verlo sonreírle a la nada, le aceleró el corazón, sin duda lo extrañaría demasiado.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Pueden ver que ahora Naruto y Sasuke se convirtieron en chunnins de la forma más ridícula posible, quién diría que les tocaría con los ex compañeros del Uchiha, y perdonen que no me haya expandido demasiado en las peleas, pero, no soy muy hábil en ello; y pues en cuanto a Sakura, ha tomado una dura decisión, una en contra de su voluntad y su corazón, ¡Que alguien la detenga!…**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Gracias por sus estupendos reviews y a todos los que me siguen leyendo XD **

**ADVERTENCIA: Bueno, en realidad, este capi tiene algo de crueldad de mi parte, pero todo tiene un sentido, por favor, no me lancen tomatazos, ni me maldigan por esto, la historia ya irá cambiando en los capítulos que continúen…**

**HalGise: Konnichiwa! Esta vez sí que tardé un poco en subir la conti, pero ha sido por este alboroto de las fiestas, y lo pesada que se ha puesto la red; a tu pedido, intentaré hacerlos más largos, no es un atrevimiento, me encanta que te encante mi historia, y estoy para servirte… Ah!, y claro que Sasuke se enterará, pero no como crees, y pues, las cosas no irán como ustedes quieren, yo ya había escrito este capi cuando subí el anterior, así que no irá acorde a sus sugerencias… Gomen.**

**Gatitu: Hola ^.^ Gracias por comentar, y tus tres interesantes puntos, en realidad al empezar cada capítulo, pongo el último párrafo del anterior, pero es buena idea colocarlo tal cual me lo has pedido, en el resumen, ya que también como tú, he releído varios fics por no recordar de qué trataban. Suigetsu es lo máximo, muy entretenido, intentaré ponerlo más, pero no saldrá en los siguientes aún, y en cuanto a Karín, no la odio, ni nunca pensé en ponerla como mala, simplemente como es me cae bien.**

**KaRiina Uchiha: Me alegra que te parezca genial mi historia, te sorprenderás al leer este capi, espero no decepcionarte y que dejes de leer el resto, me encanta meterle drama a lo que escribo, pero no todo será así.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6:**

_Sakura se dirigió a su departamento, aún no atardecía, estaba mirando por su ventana, cuando lo vio pasar, era Sasuke, se iba camino a casa, solo, y verlo sonreírle a la nada, le aceleró el corazón, sin duda lo extrañaría demasiado._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El sol se había puesto, ella no quería descansar, estaba triste, intranquila, enojada, desesperada, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, no quería perder a sus padres, aunque tampoco deseaba casarse con un desconocido, o dejar a sus amigos, o dejar Konoha, odiaba esas ideas; no supo cómo, luego de salir a caminar para dar un pequeño paseo por su amada aldea, y comprar algo de comer, quedó parada frente a la puerta del azabache, quería verlo, quería que él fuera la última persona a la que viera aquel día antes de irse; le iba a ser difícil tocar, no creía haber hecho ningún ruido, pero al instante, como por arte de magia, la puerta se abrió, él parecía que iba a salir.

—Sakura —dijo sorprendido; ella le sonrió intentando mostrarse normal, alegre.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun —le saludó ella con naturalidad.

—Iba de salida, pensaba cenar fuera, ¿necesitabas algo? —él pudo darse cuenta que la mirada de la pelirosa tenía rastros de llanto, pero prefirió no preguntar, al menos no por ahora, pero no pudo evitar escanearla, la vestimenta, lo que llevaba en mano, sus movimientos y gestos.

—Bueno, aquí tengo unos bocadillos —levantó una bolsa con cosas dentro—, son salados, si deseas podemos compartirlos. Él de cierta forma sintió alivio, al menos le daría tiempo para saber qué tramaba su compañera.

—Claro, entremos, aquí hace frío —cerró la puerta tras sí, él no se podía negar, era extraño verla allí después de que ella lo estuviese evitando desde aquel beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se quitaron los zapatos, y los abrigos, ella entró como si fuese su casa, se sentía en confianza, y a Sasuke le gustaba que se sintiera así; ella se fue hacia la cocina, puso todo lo que había traído en una pequeña fuente, y la llevó a la sala, donde estaba él esperándola. Comieron en silencio, era raro, ella era muy habladora, pero parecía querer tan solo estar en silencio, y él conocía esa sensación de sobra.

—¿Puedo conocer el resto de tu casa?, sé que es tarde, pero mañana descansaré, no necesito dormir temprano —se levantó como un resorte de su lugar, con una afligida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si eso quieres —él intentaba descifrarla, pero con Sakura siempre le era complicado.

Ella empezó a caminar, habitación por habitación, se admiraba de ciertas cosas que aún permanecían como reliquias de la familia, o mejor dicho, del clan, se detuvo en una fotografía familiar, los padres y el hermano mayor de Sasuke, junto a un pequeño pelinegro, que la llenó de tristeza, al pensar que ya no lo vería.

—Tu madre era muy hermosa —soltó ella, con la voz quebrantada—, Itachi se parecía a tu padre, en ciertos rasgos, pero tú te parecías a ella, te ves tan lin…

—¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? —le preguntaba él, mientras la volteaba para encararla, y la sostuvo por la muñeca para que no escapara—, ¿me creo que sólo viniste a comer, y a mi mirar mi casa?

—¿Por qué no? —ella suspiró, trataba de hacerse la fuerte, e indiferente—, tienes una casa muy bonita, y grande, hoy se me antojó verla.

—¿Eso es todo?, ¿puedo preguntar por qué has estado llorando? —ella se sorprendió, aunque no del todo, Sasuke era detallista, era difícil ocultarle algo. Pasó alrededor de un minuto.

—Quiero usarte, eso es todo —contestó sonrojada, esquivando su oscura mirada.

—¿Usarme? —la ceja enarcada del pelinegro, logró sacar una sonrisa a Sakura, quien ahora lo miraba con detenimiento, quería grabarse todos sus rasgos y gestos. Él la soltó, pero seguía muy cerca a ella.

—Usarte, Uchiha —ella se acercó más a él, se puso en puntillas, y continuó, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos rodeándole el cuello—; quiero que me beses, ¿sería mucho pedir?, eres mi amigo, tómalo como un favor hacia una amiga que desea aprender.

—Sakura —él no se alejó, pero se puso serio, y Sakura pensó que su pedido nunca sería llevado a cabo—, nadie me usa, yo hago lo que quiero.

Sasuke pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la ojijade, y la jaló hacia él, para luego besarla, esta vez de lleno en los labios, aunque ambos eran inexpertos, a Sasuke nunca le habían importado esas cosas en todo aquel tiempo desde que se convirtió en ninja, su mente estaba llena de venganza, venganza contra Itachi, quería vengar a su clan, y destruir Konoha, en todo ello no entraban las mujeres. Sakura siempre estuvo esperando ser besada por él, su primer beso, el cual se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel instante, tan apasionado, tan falto de aire, que ya no era el primero, ni el segundo, se habían separado tantas veces que sería el décimo quinto, o algo así.

No sólo fueron besos en los labios, ellos llegaron al cuello, él hasta le besaba aquellos delgados brazos, lo que le pareció romántico a la pelirosa, además de que ver a Sasuke sin camiseta, había sido todo un placer, y no es que no lo hubiese visto antes, pero en aquel momento, tenía otro significado, la vista era tan solo para ella, las caricias, y aquella cercanía, le pertenecían, y entre besos, caricias, y gemidos, pasaron a otro nivel, lo cual no había imaginado que sucediera tan repentinamente, pero no se arrepentía, su primer beso, y su primera vez, le habían pertenecido a Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre a quien amaba.

No durmieron mucho aquella noche, no porque lo estuviesen repitiendo a cada momento, sino porque tenían deseos de tan solo contemplarse, como si aquello hubiese sido un sueño del que pronto despertarían, querían continuar sintiendo sus aromas, su calor, su compañía. Sakura estaba recostada sobre el pecho de él, se sentía completa, llena de felicidad, deseaba decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, y como si él le hubiese leído la mente, la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella, y susurró: _te amo, Sakura, siempre fuiste tú_.

—Es difícil decirlo ahora, sonará como obligación —ella deseaba que él no notara el dolor que la invadía.

—No tienes que decirlo, yo ya lo sentí —seguía susurrándole, y ella no pudo más, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, mojando a ambos.

—¿Dije algo malo? —cuestionó sin mirarla.

—No, es sólo que, de verdad te amo, Sasuke-kun, y este es el momento más feliz de mi vida —contestó con nuevas lágrimas—. Creo que ahora sí me dormiré, es demasiado tarde.

—Sí, descansa, Sakura —él seguía abrazándola, y así se quedaron dormidos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Él despertó fastidiado por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, serían las nueve, o diez de la mañana, no había entrenamiento aquel día, lo habían suspendido hasta que Sakura terminara el trabajo en la torre; por un momento pensó que todo estaba normal, pero cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta de su desnudez, y recordó que no había pasado la noche solo, pero sí despertó solo, entonces, ¿dónde estaría Sakura?, se preguntaba; tomó una ducha, se vistió, y decidió pasarse por su departamento. Tocó fuertemente después de varios minutos, le preocupó, se suponía que Sakura iba a descansar, le pareció extraño ver las cortinas cerradas, por lo que forzó la puerta y entró; nada, no habían ruidos, ni olores, había cierta tranquilidad, caminó, se acercó hacia la habitación de ella, entró, la cama estaba tendida, pero recordaba las muchas cosas de mujer que había visto la vez anterior sobre esa cosa que las mujeres llaman tocador, y ahora no había nada, abrió cajones, el ropero, y todo estaba removido, habían ganchos vacíos, y todo aquello le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón.

Salió corriendo de allí, su destino más próximo, era el departamento del dobe, llegó, tocó, y el rubio abrió, estaba limpiando, para sorpresa de su amigo; el ojiazul se percató de que el azabache no estaba del todo bien, algo estaba sucediendo.

—T-teme, ¿sucede al…? —él lo interrumpió.

—¿Has visto a Sakura hoy?, ¿sabes algo de ella? —le interrogó jalándolo de la chaqueta naranja.

—Cálmate, y no, no he visto a Sakura-chan, ¿por qué? —le preguntó cuando ya lo había soltado.

—Tengo que encontrarla, no está en su departamento, creo que ella… se fue.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El equipo siete, a excepción de Sakura, estaban en el despacho de la Hokage, tenían muchas preguntas, y todas giraban alrededor de la fémina de su equipo, pero no sabían por dónde comenzar, la ojimiel los miraba con odio fingido en sus ojos, les quería intimidar.

—Tsunade oba-chan, ¿sabes dónde está Sakura-chan? —se arriesgó el rubio con voz triste.

—Hokage-sama, si Sakura saliera de esta aldea, usted lo sabría, y nos lo diría, ¿verdad? —Kakashi había sido informado por sus dos alumnos, y no necesitó que le dijeran mucho, para correr a pedir información sobre su querida alumna.

—Kakashi, hallarán un reemplazo pronto, Sakura dejó de ser parte del equipo siete, sólo eso puedo informarles —la rubia continuaba con su actitud fría ante ellos.

—Ayer estuve con Sakura —aquello atrajo las miradas de todos—, ella se veía triste, pero no me dijo nada, no pensé que fuera algo así, si lo hubiese sabido, no la hubiera dejado ir esta mañana.

—¿Esta mañana?, ¿entonces pasó la noche contigo? —el peligris lo interrogaba; el rubio estaba sorprendido y a la vez sonriente; el pelinegro se dio cuenta que metió la pata, había hablado de más, pero ya qué, tenía que encontrarla.

—Sí, estuve con ella —un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus inmaculadas mejillas—, y por eso precisamente es que no entiendo por qué se fue.

—Quizás lo hiciste mal, teme —Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

Tsunade ya no sabía qué hacer, aquellos tres hombres la iban a volver loca, ¿quién iba a pensar que Sasuke se acostaría con Sakura, y se atrevería a contarlo?, se daba cuenta de que en verdad el Uchiha deseaba que volviera, le pesaba no haberla hallado en su cama aquella mañana, y aunque Naruto lo torturara con sus comentarios estúpidos, no dejaba de insistir en que quería la verdad que sólo ella pudiera esconder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron dos días desde que Sakura se había marchado, el rostro de angustia en sus compañeros era evidente, Tsunade no les quería decir nada, y ellos no tenían idea de cómo actuar ante tal situación; Kakashi citó a todos los muchachos que ya estaban enterados de que la pelirosa se había ido, en el restaurant favorito de Chouji. Todos se encontraban comiendo barbacoa, o al menos eso parecían, pero no había apetito, Ino jugaba con su comida, daba vueltas sus palillos esperando que el peligris apareciera, se notaba la ansiedad que empezaba a desesperar a los presentes; ni siquiera Chouji tocaba sus papitas, las cuales seguían abiertas.

—¡¿Por qué no puede llegar temprano por una vez en su vida?! —gritaba desesperado el rubio, quien ya no aguantaba más, quería enterarse de lo que fuera.

—Cálmate, Naruto-kun —la ojiperla logró al menos que se callara, y se volviera a sentar a su lado.

—Perdonen —dijo la rubia mirando tan solo a Naruto y Sasuke—, pero les tocó el sensei más despreocupado de todos. Una nube de humo apareció a un lado en aquel momento.

—Siento mucho mi tardanza, y gracias por tu interés, Ino, pero esta vez no tuve la intensión, pude averiguar algo más al respecto, por fin Tsunade me dijo a dónde y para qué se marchó Sakura —todos lo observaban intrigados, obviamente deseaban que continuara.

—Entonces, Sakura-chan… ¿podemos ir por ella? —preguntaba esperanzado el Uzumaki, y Sasuke parecía secundar la pregunta con su mirada.

—No puedo decir que no, pero primero, escúchenme —el peligris suspiró cerrando los ojos, se sentó al lado de Sasuke, y volvió a mirar a todos esperando que no lo interrumpieran—. Primero les contaré el motivo de la salida de Sakura; al parecer, Tsunade-sama recibió el pedido del señor feudal, el cual solicitaba concertar un matrimonio entre su hijo con Sakura, y saben que oponerse a un señor feudal va contra la ley, por lo que la Hokage no podía negarse, pero aquello fue más allá, ya que aquel hombre le aseguró que tenía a los padres de Sakura como rehenes, y que no los soltaría hasta que aquella unión se llevase a cabo; en un principio, ella quiso acabar con él allí mismo, pero decidió que antes quería que Sakura tuviera conocimiento de ello, lo cual sucedió, y ante sus expectativas, ella decidió ceder, para que sus padres fueran liberados, no quería desatar alguna batalla en medio de esta paz, y también le hizo prometer que no nos diría nada, aunque Tsunade-sama, ante los nuevos acontecimientos, ha visto prudente hacerlo.

—¿Casarse?, ¿esa frentona?, ella nunca hubiese aceptado si sus padres no se hubiesen visto envueltos, Sakura está locamente enamorada de Sasuke, así que… —se quejó de dolor, Tenten le había dado un codazo en las costillas para que se callara, el Uchiha lucía devastado, aunque inútilmente intentaba esconderlo.

—¿Sakura-chan ya se casó?, ¿qué sucedió con sus padres? —cuestionó el rubio con curiosidad.

—No, aunque creo que eso nunca iba a suceder realmente, pero sus padres fueron encontrados inconscientes en las afueras de la aldea, ellos están bien, aunque no recuerdan nada, sus recuerdos de los últimos días fueron borrados —contestó Kakashi—, y en realidad el hombre que solicitó esto, no era el verdadero señor feudal, a él también lo hallaron en el sótano de su mansión, estaba amordazado.

—¿Esos son los nuevos acontecimientos? —a Shikamaru no se le escapaba nada—, entonces, fue todo un engaño, y la que ha sido secuestrada es ella.

—Eso es lo que parece, ha habido ciertos rumores, cierta serpiente anda deslizándose en busca de un nuevo contenedor, antes de que se le acabe el tiempo, y la está utilizando para… —el peligris no pudo terminar la oración.

—Para llegar a mí —el Uchiha estaba enojado, se levantó de su lugar, y quería ir en busca de Sakura, ella estaba con Orochimaru por su culpa.

—Espera, Sasuke, no sabes dónde está, y no puedes ir solo, es cierto que te busca, pero esta vez, cuenta con tus amigos, no creo que la dañe, la necesita viva —Sasuke se quedó pensativo, y asintió en respuesta.

—Lo haré, pero deben entender que Orochimaru puede estar experimentando con ella, no saben todo lo que es capaz de hacer, esa serpiente es impredecible; avísenme cuando vayan a ir, estaré entrenando —los puños los tenía fuertemente cerrados, odiaba a aquella serpiente mal nacida, lo quería muerto.

—Iré contigo —el rubio se soltó gentilmente de Hinata, y se marchó al lado de su amigo.

—Espero que no escapen, y para asegurarme, Shino, vigílalos por ahora —el shinobi del clan Aburame asintió, y desapareció al momento—. Ahora, en esta misión, Tsunade-sama me dio la opción de elegir a quienes irán con nosotros, y desde ahora les digo que todos están incluidos; Hinata, tienes que ubicar la guarida, al menos ya tenemos una idea de dónde se encuentra, pero necesitamos saber a cuántos nos enfrentaremos, y luego encárgate de encontrar a Sakura; Sai, nos cubrirás desde arriba, Shikamaru, desde ya, piensa en todas las probabilidades, Lee, Tenten, y Chouji, se encargarán de atacar, les dejo a ustedes el criterio de ver si hay inocentes o no por salvar, en cuanto a Shino y Kiba, rastrearán a la serpiente, supongo que Sasuke querrá acabar con Orochimaru él mismo, pero estoy seguro que Naruto estará a su lado.

—Espere, ¿y yo? —quería saber la rubia algo desconcertada.

—Tú necesitas estar en condiciones de curar a Sakura cuando la hallemos, estoy seguro que no está muerta, pero no lo estoy de que esté sana, pueden haberla torturado, o quien sabe, de todas formas, todos estaremos atentos ante cualquier cosa, y nos comunicaremos en todo momento, las guaridas de Orochimaru suelen parecer laberintos —culminó diciendo el copy ninja.

—¡Sí! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos se marcharon a preparar sus cosas, tenían una hora, hasta que volvieran a reunirse, y el peligris fue directo al lugar donde sus alumnos entrenaban desquitándose uno con el otro, quizás se echaban la culpa por no haber cuidado bien de su compañera, o quién sabe.

—¿Ya terminaron? —les interrumpió, haciendo que ambos se acercaran hacia él, al lado de Shino—, es hora de alistarse, saldremos en una hora, iré a avisarle a Tsunade-sama.

Todos desaparecieron, y en menos de una hora, ellos ya estaban en la entrada principal, el primero en llegar, por primera vez, había sido Kakashi, temía lo peor por su alumna, y esperaba que todos sus temores fueran infundados.

—Bien, vámonos —ordenó el líder.

—¡Sí! —todos iban con capas, sus mochilas, y el rostro lleno de odio hacia Orochimaru.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En la guarida de Orochimaru, Sakura estaba en una especie de celda, pero no estaba asegurada con llave, ella podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera, aunque estaba mejor allí dentro, y es que desde que llegó, todo fue un infierno; la serpiente no la había maltratado, al contrario, le hablaba con gentileza, intentaba hacerla sentir bien, pero ella no le creía nada a su hipócrita cara, él le había puesto un sello, en el que la dejaba con la mitad de su chakra, y con ello no podía hacer mucho, no le salían ciertos jutsus, los de curación le demandaban tanto chakra que rápidamente caía rendida, y se desmayaba, por lo cual prefirió no usarlos, y en defensa, utilizaba su pobre taijutsu, el cual apenas causaba rajaduras en el suelo, problemas tenía con la mayoría, y siempre terminaban en peleas, lo cual la dejaba herida, adolorida, triste, _sola_; no le faltaba alimento, ni agua, eran proporcionados a cierta hora del día, ella buscaba la manera de salir de aquel lugar, pero era imposible, su celda estaría abierta, pero estaba en algo parecido a una prisión, donde todos salían, donde habían tantos shinobis, inocentes y renegados, sirvientes de _él_, y a quienes usaba como ratas de laboratorio.

Había uno en particular, la acosaba desde que la vio, la seguía a todas partes, le hablaba de manera que insultaba la palabra "vulgar", como si fuese una zorra, lo cual por su vestimenta raída, dejando ver piel antes cubierta, le daba aquella apariencia, pero por más que ella lo botara, él insistía; ese día, Orochimaru había salido, tenía que hacer _algo importante_, y había dejado a cargo a Dominic el acosador, quien se aprovechó de aquello, dejando a otro en su lugar, mientras que él, como siempre, intentaba acercarse a la pelirosa; entró con cuidado a la celda de la ojijade, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, tratando de asegurarla con algo, se acercó a ella, sabiendo que se encontraba débil y herida por la pelea de la noche anterior, y se subió a su cama, sobre ella; ella despertó y le miró asustada.

—¿Q-qué crees que haces?, déjame en paz —hizo un gran esfuerzo por empujarlo, pero no lo logró.

—Estás equivocada si crees que Orochimaru te salvará esta vez —y es que la serpiente no dejaba que le hicieran _mucho daño_—, hoy serás mía.

Aquel susurro perverso, fue lo más horrible que Sakura pudiera escuchar en aquel tiempo, lo odió con toda su alma, seguía esforzándose por quitárselo de encima, pero era inútil, y rendida, sin siquiera poder gritar ya que estaba con la voz mal, prefirió guardar algo de fuerzas para el final, no importaba aquel momento, ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, prefirió pensar en momentos felices, en Sasuke, y no en la cosa que estaba arriba, la que la hacía sentir sucia, despreciable, horrible, marcada para siempre, y sin perdón. Él terminó rápido, y aquel era el momento, aquella pequeña debilidad, el cansancio de él, ella lo empujó hacia el suelo, y con aquello ojos vacíos, se acercó, haciendo un jutsu médico, sin importar cuánto le costara, un bisturí de chakra lo atravesó, lo dejó sin su virilidad, y luego le cortó el cuello. Sangre, tenía sangre casi fresca por todas partes, y no quiso limpiársela, era su trofeo, pero no quiso volver a aquella celda, se sentó en una esquina, sobre el suelo, mientras abrazaba sus piernas, y apoyaba el rostro sobre sus rodillas. Su primera venganza, realizada con éxito, eso pensaba mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, sin que ella gimoteara.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Que crueldad, perdóneme por ello, soy culpable, lo admito, pero es parte de la historia, así que acéptenlo, y espero volver pronto con el siguiente capi. No quise subir el capi antes para no arruinarles la navidad…**

**Orochigay es el mejor enemigo de este anime, tengo que admitirlo, parece que nunca morirá.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Qué puedo decir… me encanta leer sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir con este hermoso oficio de la escritura XD**

**GizetLeo: Otra vez sobreviví a los tomatazos, y gracias por continuar leyéndome, espero este capi sea menos deprimente que el anterior…**

**HalGise: Felices fiestas para ti también! Espero no decepcionarte con este capi… Muerte a Orochigay!**

**Gatitu: Gracias por gustarte mi crueldad jajaja… y por no lanzarme tomates XD Ya veré cómo continuar con el personaje de Sakura, de hecho que ya no puede quedar igual que antes. De todas maneras, no olvides mi fic ^.^**

**Guest: Uhmmm… sé que no sonará muy lógico, ella estaba mal herida, y no quería seguir aguantando a ese patán, pero, en aquel momento él podría vencerla fácilmente, por lo que esperó que él se fatigara antes, para luego con todo lo que podía usar de chakra, terminarlo al fin, aún a cuestas de ser ultrajada.**

**Guest: Aquí la conti, gracias por pasarte a leerme, y creo no haberme tardado tanto.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 7:**

_Sangre, tenía sangre casi fresca por todas partes, y no quiso limpiársela, era su trofeo, pero no quiso volver a aquella celda, se sentó en una esquina, sobre el suelo, mientras abrazaba sus piernas, y apoyaba el rostro sobre sus rodillas. Su primera venganza, realizada con éxito, eso pensaba mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, sin que ella gimoteara._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todos iban corriendo, les faltaba poco para llegar a las coordenadas que Kakashi les había informado, no habían descansado mucho durante la noche, deseaban encontrar pronto a la pelirosa; Pakkun los acompañaba, y junto a Kiba, Akamaru y Shino, hacían lo posible por ubicar a Orochimaru cuando ya estuvieron a pocos metros de aquella guarida. Sai les había informado que no había peligro alguno sobre aquella extraña cueva, por lo que bajó, y envió algunos de sus ratones para familiarizarse con aquel laberinto; Kakashi ordenó acercarse, y entrar sigilosamente, se dividieron en grupos, según lo que Hinata y Sai informaron sobre la instalación, y las presencias que se encontraban allí, además de que ubicaron a la pelirosa, dos pisos bajo suelo, y a Orochimaru, un piso más arriba de ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura seguía en aquella posición, en la misma esquina, no se inmutó ni cuando volvió Orochimaru preguntándole qué había sucedido con el _acosador,_ o cuando oyó unas explosiones muy cercanas a aquel lugar, lo que le hacían pensar que estaban atacando, pero a ella no le importaba, se moriría en aquel espacio, dejaría que la asesinaran, así dejaría de sentir aquel asqueroso dolor.

Vio como todos los presos empezaban a salir de sus celdas, pudo divisar algo lejos de ella, unas sombras, y luchaban derribando a cada uno de ellos, y por último, después de varios minutos en que corrían de un lado a otro, como buscando algo, dieron con ella, una ojiperla, y una ojiazul habían llegado a su lado, detrás se encontraban Tenten, Lee, y Chouji, quienes observaban la escena preocupados, algunos boquiabiertos, se encontraban perplejos.

—Tenten, ayúdame —la castaña asintió a la voz de la rubia, y se acercó quedando a la altura de Sakura—. Chouji, Lee, dense la vuelta, espérennos cerca a la salida, no dejen que nadie entre aquí, esto tomará algo de tiempo.

Ambos muchachos asintieron, y obedecieron, sabían que tenían que darles su espacio, Sakura no lucía muy bien, y a las muchachas nunca les gustaba que las vieran en aquellas condiciones, no necesitaban problemas de más.

En la planta alta se oía una gran lucha, por lo menos eso parecía, por momentos, caían pedazos de techo cerca de ellos, pero Lee, lograba destruirlos antes que chocaran con el suelo; Sakura estaba muda, miraba al vacío, sus amigas no tenían mucho con qué limpiarla, al principio querían respuestas, pero a pesar de todas las preguntas, y las distintas formas de hacerlas, no obtenían nada, así que tan solo se dispusieron a curarla, las heridas exteriores fueron sanando rápidamente gracias al chakra médico de Ino, que había perfeccionado con el tiempo, y habían cambiado sus ropas, al menos las de la parte baja, ya que estaban totalmente arruinadas, y verla en aquel estado, les evidenciaba qué le había sucedido.

Ino la abrazó, y sintió que la pelirosa tembló ante tal contacto, por lo que la dejó automáticamente, sabía que por ahora, ella no quería acercamientos con nadie; la mirada triste se apoderó de las tres amigas, quienes al ver que Sakura ya estaba en condiciones de salir de aquel inmundo lugar, la levantaron con mucho cuidado, para hacerle entender que debían continuar e irse, ella asintió lentamente, las siguió, hasta que llegaron al lado de los otros dos, luego, miró a Lee quien le sonreía con la misma intensidad de siempre, y el sonido de la papa mordida de Chouji hizo que se girara a verlo ahora a él.

—Tenemos que irnos, este lugar se derrumbará —sugirió Tenten mirando al techo.

—Sí, puede que dentro de poco la pelea cambie de lugar, y se ubique aquí, el techo no resistirá, debemos ir con Sai, él se llevará a Sakura en su ave —Hinata seguía viendo hacia arriba con el byakugan activado.

—Está bien, vamos —ordenó Lee—, quédense detrás de nosotros. Ellas asintieron.

Los seis subieron por los escalones de piedra, cruzaron a través de una de las habitaciones, y atravesaron un agujero que ellos mismos habían creado para escapar en cuanto tuvieran a Sakura a salvo, Sai los estaba esperando del otro lado; así lo hicieron, y el anbu dejó que ella subiera sola, comprendió aquella expresión en Sakura, sabía que nada bueno le había pasado allí adentro, y esperaba que Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, y los otros, le dieran una gran paliza a esa astuta y repugnante serpiente. Sai se dirigió a Konoha, directamente donde Tsunade, a quien con un halcón le envió un pergamino, el cual indicaba que la pelirosa necesitaba tratamiento, y dejándole ver sus sospechas sobre lo que le hubiera pasado en aquel lugar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las chicas junto a Lee y Chouji, vieron cómo se alejaba el ave de Sai, esperaban que Tsunade pudiera ayudar a Sakura, y era mejor que Sasuke no la hubiera visto con aquel lastimero aspecto, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado, o cómo hubiese reaccionado el Uchiha, y el resto de su equipo.

—Debemos ir con Kakashi-sensei —la ojiperla miró a sus dos amigas.

—Sí, tenemos que informarle —la castaña mostraba una expresión llena de tristeza.

—Vamos chicos, tenemos que ayudarles en lo que podamos, todo sea por Sakura —Ino estaba completamente hecha una fiera, odiaba a Orochimaru con toda su alma.

—Entonces qué esperamos, no dejaré que Orochimaru vuelva a entristecer a mi flor de cerezo —el muchacho tenía el puño levantado, y el rostro enojado.

—Ninguno le perdonará lo que hizo —otra papa más a la boca, pero mordida con odio, era la última de la bolsa.

Ellos se marcharon siguiendo a Hinata, aunque no necesitaban de su byakugan para ubicar a los demás, el ruido de aquella monstruosa pelea era más que suficiente. Shikamaru se percató de sus presencias, y se colocó a su lado, para que le informaran lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, lo cual Ino relató con detalles. El Nara suspiró, y se le notaba aún más enojado que antes, pero no estaba en él perder el control, así que con la ira contenida, continuó hablando.

—Bueno, será mejor que no les contemos todo, será suficiente con que sepan que ella está viva, y con algunas heridas leves, al fin y al cabo, nosotros no podríamos estar seguros de _ello_, al menos que ella nos lo diga, o Tsunade nos lo confirme —les aclaró el Nara.

—Tienes razón, no estamos seguros de sus reacciones, al menos Sasuke en este momento se encuentra demasiado alterado, e iracundo —recalcó la rubia, y los demás asintieron.

La lucha no duró mucho más de lo que esperaban, esta vez, Sasuke dejó que sus compañeros lo ayudaran, y así, derrotó nuevamente a esa horrible serpiente, borrando la estúpida e hipócrita sonrisa de su nauseabundo rostro, muy seguro de que sería la última vez que lo vería.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todos regresaron a Konoha lo más pronto posible, el Uchiha estaba muy herido al principio, pero gracias a Ino, sus heridas eran menos dolorosas, y ahora, después de algunas horas, estaban ya nuevamente pasando por la puerta principal de Konoha, yendo directo al hospital, donde estaría la pelirosa siendo atendida por la Hokage; cuando el equipo Kakashi _"equipo siete"_ se enteró del estado en que encontraron a Sakura, ni siquiera quisieron ser atendidos por Ino, querían simplemente correr a encontrarse con ella, pero Kakashi reaccionó, al ver la mirada de Shikamaru, quien le decía que no era prudente, por lo que esperaron un poco para regresar.

En el hospital, Sai continuaba afuera de la habitación donde Tsunade continuaba atendiendo a Sakura, y no es que tuviera heridas de gravedad, le había quitado aquel tortuoso sello que limitaba su chakra, y sanó todas sus heridas, pero había una, que a pesar de que hiciera de todo, aun dando su vida por ella, no lograría sanar, ya que aquella herida no era visible, no era palpable, y no era física. La ojimiel había confirmado lo que Sai le informó por medio de aquel pergamino, Sakura había sido ultrajada, y por lo menos, no hubo daño interno en cuanto a sus órganos; la pelirosa por el momento, debía descansar, estaba agotada en todo sentido, lo necesitaba, y Tsunade ni siquiera le avisó a sus padres de su llegada, para ellos, ella se encontraba de misión, por lo menos de un mes, o quizás más, ya que ahora tenía el rango de Jounnin.

Todos observaron a Sai, querían respuestas, pero él, al verlos llegar, tan solo movió la cabeza en negación, lo que asustó a los demás, especialmente al otro pelinegro, quien se puso completamente pálido al pensar lo peor.

—Cálmate —dijo con tranquilidad—, ella está con Tsunade-sama, pero la Hokage aún no ha salido a decir nada.

Kakashi tocó el hombro de su alumno para calmarlo, cosa que hizo resignado, solo les tocaba esperar para tener noticias sobre su compañera; y varios minutos después, de verse las angustiadas caras, la rubia salió de aquella habitación, con un rostro serio, cansado, y triste, pero al percatarse de la presencia de los demás, intentó suavizar su expresión, y tranquilizarlos con una leve sonrisa.

—Ustedes sí que no tienen nada que hacer —pronunció de forma sarcástica.

—¿Cómo está ella, oba-chan? —preguntaba el rubio, y el resto esperaban expectantes su respuesta.

—Naruto, ya te dije mil y un veces que dejes de llamarme así —cada vez levantaba más la voz, y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza por ello, luego ella se aclaró la garganta—; Sakura está bien, no se preocupen, ella está descansando por ahora, y no tiene permitido visitas, a menos que yo las autorice, así que no podrán verla en toda esta semana; también les informo que los padres de Sakura piensan que ella está de misión, por lo que yo espero que no metan la pata, ellos no deben saber que se encuentra en el hospital, porque si lo hacen, vendrán, y la llenarán de preguntas que estoy segura, ella no querrá contestar, e igual va para ustedes, cuando les autorice verla, no se atrevan a hacerle preguntas sobre lo que pasó, sino, se las verán conmigo.

Todos tragaron grueso cuando vieron a la Hokage marcharse junto a Kakashi, a quien le había pedido que la siguiera, nadie quería enfrentarse a la Quinta, pero Sasuke no estaba conforme con solo saber que ya estaba estable, y debía esperar a tener permiso para verla, él deseaba verla en aquel momento, deseaba ver esa sonrisa que tanto lo llenaba, y sentir sus labios otra vez, acariciarla, y sentir su aroma que tanto lo embriaga, quería perderse en su mirada jade, sostenerla entre sus brazos, y no dejarla ir, quería pedirle que fuera su novia, su esposa, la señora Uchiha y futura madre de sus hijos, quería que envejeciera con él, lo tenía tan claro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tsunade le contó a Kakashi, ya en su despacho, sobre lo que había sucedido con Sakura realmente, y le ordenó que no les contara nada a sus queridos alumnos, ellos no debían enterarse, no al menos que Sakura así lo quisiera, o que ella misma se los dijera, pero por el momento, debía cuidar que cuando estuviesen con ella, no hicieran preguntas que la hirieran, o le hicieran recordar _aquello_. Kakashi no pudo resistir el querer asesinar nuevamente a Orochimaru, si por él fuera, lo resucitaría tan solo para volver a matarlo, ¿cómo se atrevía a dañar de aquella manera a su única alumna?, de haberlo sabido antes de la pelea, lo hubiese hecho sufrir mucho más, pero la serpiente ya estaba muerta.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura había estado alrededor de la primera semana dormida, y hasta entonces la única persona que entraba a verla, era Tsunade, pero cuando ya despertó al sexto día, algo más recuperada, al parecer, seguía siendo Tsunade su única visita, quería aclarar en qué estado se encontraba la muchacha, quería saber si era prudente dejar que interactuaran con ella, o si aún era muy pronto, y por lo que pudo ver, a pesar de sus muchos intentos porque le contestara, ella no le decía nada, la mirada triste, y las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas, le decían todo, la pelirosa no estaba lista para hablar.

Ella insistía, y al no ver reacciones, empezó a hacerle exámenes de todo, por un momento creyó que tuviera amnesia, o algo parecido, quizás estaba en shock, o quién sabe, pero por las dudas, necesitaba saber si algo había cambiado desde que llegó. Al día siguiente, teniendo los resultados de varios de ellos, empezó a revisarlos: Amnesia, no; contusión cerebral, no; glucosa baja, no; infecciones urinarias, no; hemoglobina baja, no; _embarazo, sí_; ella ya no pudo continuar revisando el resto de papeles que tenía en la mano, la sangre de aquella niña le había mostrado que la ojijade sería mamá, pero eso no era lo malo, era cruel no saber _de quién_.

La ojimiel se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirosa, debía encararla lo más pronto posible, debía informarle, tenía derecho a saber, y a decidir, aquello no sería nada fácil. La ojijade la vio entrar con el rostro en pánico, o algo parecido, se sentó en la cama, ya que le preocupó, pensó que la regañaría como solía hacer cuando cometía alguna tontería, estaba preparada para eso, y esa acción, hizo que Tsunade se pusiera aún más tensa. Jaló una silla, se sentó frente a ella, y respiró profundo para empezar a hablar con su discípula.

—Sakura —la pelirosa dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar, aún se le veían las marcas de lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas, parecían recientes.

—Si me va a informar que fui violada, eso lo recuerdo perfectamente —confesó ella con seriedad y firmeza en la voz.

—Sé que eso no lo olvidarás nunca, pero eso no es por lo que estoy aquí —la pelirosa la miraba intrigada—. Sakura, te hice unas pruebas, y una de ellas mostró que estás embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionó asustada, y con nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

—Lo que quiero preguntarte ahora es si con Uchiha te cuidaste, porque si no lo hiciste, puede que sea de él, pero también puede ser de… —la ojijade no la dejó terminar.

—Si cree que Orochimaru fue quien me… quien me hizo aquello, está equivocada, fue uno de sus subordinados, y en cuanto a Sasuke-kun, no, no nos cuidamos, sólo sucedió, no fue planeado —contestó claramente angustiada, y algo avergonzada.

—Sé que no fue Orochimaru, Ino me contó que en una de las celdas hallaron un hombre muerto, ensangrentado, y cuando te encontraron a ti, estabas con mucha sangre encima, pero no era tuya, yo misma lo comprobé —soltó ella.

—Entonces, ¿no sabré de quién es este bebé, hasta que nazca? —ella se tocó el vientre, y las lágrimas ya no se contuvieron—, no quiero que Sasuke lo sepa, no aún, yo misma se lo diré, cuando esté lista.

—Está bien, pero con lo de saber si es de él o no, cuando cumplas cuatro o cinco meses, podemos hacer una prueba de ADN, aunque debes pedirle a Sasuke que coopere, si él también está interesado —con esto dicho, se acercó a la puerta, girando el pomo para abrirla—, si necesitas algo, sólo dímelo; y contéstame algo, ¿ya puedes recibir visitas?, porque desde aquí oigo los gritos de un rubio hiperactivo que no entiende que en los hospitales no se debe hacer ruido.

Sakura pareció pensárselo unos segundos, no quería que descubrieran tan pronto lo que le había sucedido, y lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora, se sentía devastada, ¿podría fingir alegría al ver a sus amigos?, aquello lo había aprendido con el tiempo, desde que Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea, cuando ya no quería preocuparlos con sus inútiles sentimientos.

—Deme quince minutos, intentaré calmarme mientras tanto, aunque si notan que lloré, entenderán que fue por estar en aquel lugar, ¿verdad? —la rubia asintió, y se machó.

Sakura se quedó pensando, ¿cómo se lo diría a Sasuke?, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, además, había sido violentada por aquel ser despreciable, y, ¿qué pasaba si ese bebé no era de Sasuke?, no tenía idea de qué hacer por ahora, todo era tan complicado, se odiaba a sí misma, se sentía sucia, rota, no creía poder amar a ese bebé, ¿cómo podría llamarse madre si tenía aquellos sentimientos tan negativos?, estaba llena de ira, frustración, y tristeza, una que no podía aguantar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron veinte minutos, llamaron a la puerta, Sakura se las había arreglado para aparentar una sonrisa, se había lavado los dientes, el rostro, y en el cabello, se había hecho una trenza larga que le caía sobre su hombre; dijo un _adelante_ con normalidad, y ellos entraron, sí, _ellos_, los tres integrantes de su equipo, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, y _Sasuke-kun_; a este último le esquivó la mirada, no sabía cómo encararlo, y él se percató de ello, pero creyó que se debía a que se sentía avergonzada por haberse acostado con él, aunque ella para nada sentía aquello, esa noche, esos momentos, todo fue especial.

Estuvieron alrededor de media hora junto a ella, le preguntaban que cómo se encontraba, y si quería que le llevaran algo en especial al día siguiente, además de que Naruto intentaba suavizar el ambiente contando tontos chistes, que alguna que otra sonrisa podían sacarle a la pelirosa; ella se sentía vigilada por el azabache, y Kakashi, simplemente le sonreía mientras analizaba la situación en que se habían metido, y se preguntaba cómo hacer para que Sakura no se sintiera tan infeliz.

Los tres salieron de allí, ella y _él_, no habían cruzado palabra alguna, la hora de visitas ya había terminado, y la ojijade lo agradecía, no tenía idea si sus fuerzas le darían para continuar soportando aquella falsedad en su rostro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Varios días pasaron, era bueno que las visitas no fuesen tan temprano, las náuseas matutinas empezaban a fastidiarla, y su rostro empezaba a demacrarse, lo cual no quería que sus amigos que se pasaban las tardes allí, acompañándola, notaran aquello, no deseaba preguntas innecesarias.

Una de esas tardes, nuevamente se apareció tan solo sus dos compañeros, y su sensei; Sasuke sí había notado que ella no quería ni verlo, ni tampoco dirigirle la palabra, aquella situación lo estaba cansando, necesitaba respuestas.

Cuando ya estaban por salir, Sasuke se quedó en la puerta, Kakashi lo miró con seriedad, indicándole que tenía que irse también, pero él se negó cual niño caprichoso.

—Tengo que hablar con ella —dijo, como un pequeño ruego pero sin el _por favor._

—No puedes quedarte a sol… —él lo interrumpió.

—No hablaré de lo que ha pasado, no tiene nada que ver con ello —el peligris lo observó unos segundos, suspiró, y con un _ya qué_, y _confío en ti_, se marchó.

Él cerró la puerta tras sí, volteó a mirar a la ojijade, quien estaba nerviosa por dentro, pero no quería mostrarse así, y se sentó en la cama, quedando frente a ella; tomó su mano, la cual sintió ligeramente temblar, y ella se deshizo de su agarre con algo brusquedad.

—Sakura —él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y ella bajó la suya, a la mano que le había quitado.

—Estoy bien, así que ya puedes irte, supongo que debes tener cosas que hacer, no pierdas el tiempo aquí —él se sorprendió, ella le hablaba tan fríamente.

—No entiendo, tú querías _usarme_, ¿recuerdas? —él había alzado un poco la voz, necesitaba explicaciones.

—Sí, ya lo hice, así que vete —ella también empezaba a levantar el tono de su voz.

—Oye —él se levantó, se le notaba impaciente, y algo enojado—; no sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero estoy seguro que _ese día_, nadie usó a nadie, ¿por qué diablos te comportas así ahora?, tú te fuiste, me dejaste solo sin decir nada, ni una tonta nota, _nada_.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿necesitas algo de mí, Uchiha?, ya te di mi virginidad, ¿algo más? —sonaba sarcástica, y antipática, quería que él la odiara, aunque le doliera.

—¡Demonios, Sakura!, ¿estás oyendo lo que acabas de decir?, ¿o te quedaste sorda y descerebrada que ya ni puedes pensar bien? —ella fue la que se enojó ahora, eso la hizo sentir mal en extremo.

—Lárgate, Uchiha —él ni se inmutó—, ¡he dicho que te largues!

Ante este grito, lleno de lágrimas y dolor, en vez de largarse, él se acercó hasta ella, y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello, y ella se dejó, estaba devastada, no aguantaba todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, detestaba sentirse impotente, _he dicho que te largues, Uchiha_, susurraba sin fuerzas para quitárselo de encima. Luego de minutos en sus brazos, y pensárselo varias veces, esa era su oportunidad, él debía ser el primero en saberlo, y quizás más adelante le sería más difícil hacerlo.

—Estoy embarazada —ella tenía la voz llorosa, y él la fue soltando de a pocos, para examinar su rostro con sus ojos negros.

—¿No deberías estar contenta?, al contrario de ello, estás enojada, y deprimida, es una suerte que nada malo haya sucedido mientras estabas allá —él tenía razón, debería estar contenta como cualquier mujer, pero no en su caso, y menos recordando _aquel suceso_.

—Sasuke-kun, no sé si es tuyo —él la soltó por completo, pero seguía esperando que le dijera algo más, algo que no deseaba, pero necesita oír, aunque la ira le ganó.

—¿Te acostaste con otro después de mí? —preguntó con indiferencia, era la única opción, ya que él fue el primero, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro.

—Debí decirte esto antes de lo del embarazo, aunque merezco que pienses así por la manera en que te he tratado —ella respiró hondo para poder hablar mejor—; cuando estuve _allá_, yo fui vi…

Él la calló con un beso, uno que quiso profundizar, pero con el cual, ella recordó escenas desagradables, ya que lo sintió forzado, y sólo intentó empujarlo muchas veces, no quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo, _suéltame, por favor, suéltame_, fue lo que pudo decir en un momento en que él tomaba aire, y las lágrimas salían nuevamente. Sasuke al darse cuenta de ello, la dejó, la miró, y no sabía qué decir, más que, _perdóname, Sakura, no lo volveré a hacer sin tu permiso_, ella trató de calmarse, se limpió aquellas gotas saladas que aún corrían sobre su rostro, y nuevamente miraba hacia abajo; él levantó su rostro con gentileza, haciendo que ella lo mirara, y ella parecía enojada en medio de todo aquel mar de lágrimas.

—No me importa si no es mío, déjame cuidarlos a ambos —ella se sorprendió, y sonrió con ironía, o sarcasmo, o crueldad, él no lo sabía.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Sasuke-kun, pero, ¿cómo será eso?, si ese niño no fuera tuyo realmente, ¿lo amarías aun sabiendo que es de la persona que me violó?, ni siquiera sé si yo podría amarlo, pero lo tendré de todas formas —culminó ella.

—Pero… —ella lo cortó.

—Sólo déjame sola, yo no puedo estar contigo, no ahora, y no sé si algún día podré, lo siento mucho, Uchiha —ella ya no lo miraba—. Si al final es tu hijo, serás padre, ¿no es genial?

Él sabía que ya no tenía nada más que decir, ella le había pedido que se fuera, le había dicho que no quería nada con él, y no estaba seguro si en verdad iba a ser padre o no; un muy confundido Sasuke se marchó de aquella habitación, dejando a una dolida Sakura, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro ya enrojecido de tanto llorar…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Ups! Sigo yéndome a lo trágico, pero es necesario, me encanta el drama y el romance, así que, siento mucho si a algunos no les agrada, pero la historia irá mejorando de a pocos, así que no se preocupen. ¡Felices fiestas!**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Primero que nada, ¡Feliz año nuevo!, esperando que este año 2014 podamos cumplir todas nuestras metas propuestas, y que Kishi le dé un buen final a Naruto, suponiendo que acabe este año XD**

**Adrit126: Bueno, pobre Sakura, es cierto, esperemos que Sasuke se comporte como todo un hombre.**

**Setsuna17: Gracias por los reviews, y por los ánimos, aquí dejo el capi para que disfrutes.**

**GizetLeo: Felices fiestas! Y sí estará difícil para ellos ahora, pero no se desanimen, el amor lo puede todo…**

**HalGise: Creo que todos esperan lo mismo, que sea de Sasuke, y eso ya lo verán más adelante, y yo también lo mataría si abandonara a Sakura, pero mi inner me controla cuando escribo, así que no aseguro nada XD**

** : No desesperes, ya regresé…**

**Gatitu: Creo que tienes razón, soy demasiado dramática a veces, y tampoco me gustan los fics demasiados dulces y rosas, empalagan, y teniendo tanto material con que trabajar en las personalidades de los personajes, es obvio que no todo saldrá bien… Creo que nadie que sea sádico, ama a los gatitos, a menos que ames hacerlos sufrir, como sea, gracias por leerme, también me gustan los gatos XP**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 8:**

_Él sabía que ya no tenía nada más que decir, ella le había pedido que se fuera, le había dicho que no quería nada con él, y no estaba seguro si en verdad iba a ser padre o no; un muy confundido Sasuke se marchó de aquella habitación, dejando a una dolida Sakura, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro ya enrojecido de tanto llorar… _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Unos cinco días más pasaron, Sakura ya podía salir del hospital, por lo que, siendo ayudada por Ino, quien sin preguntar, y pese a las objeciones de la pelirosa, la ayudaba constantemente; ese día, la rubia la estaba ayudando a preparar sus cosas para acompañarla a su departamento, lo cual muy en el fondo la ojijade agradecía, pero no se lo decía, estaba aún enojada por todo, aún más por las malas mañanas que pasaba debido a su embarazo.

Caminando hacia el lugar destinado, se la pasaron en silencio, su amiga también lucía algo enojada desde que la había visto en todas sus visitas, y el motivo de ella no lo entendía del todo; cuando ya llegaron, y entraron, Ino cerró la puerta tras de sí, y la quedó viendo seriamente.

—Sakura, ¿estás segura que estará bien que sigas viviendo aquí? —le preguntó.

—¿A qué te refieres?, es mi casa, ni siquiera lo alquilo, este departamento me pertenece —aclaró ella a la ojiazul.

—¿No te preocupa encontrarte con Sasuke cuando salgas, o verlo por la ventana cuando pase por aquí, o que él venga a buscarte tú estando sola? —le interrogaba esta, y en parte tenía razón.

—Bueno, no cambiaré de casa solo por él, y él sabe que no deseo verlo… en cuanto a cruzármelo, sólo lo ignoraré si eso llega a pasar —contestó con tranquilidad.

—Eres muy confiada, te conozco demasiado, frentona, pero, de todas maneras, no creo que lo veas tan seguido, él se la pasa de misión en misión, supongo que para despejar su mente, y para que tú pienses mejor las cosas —la pelirosa la quedó viendo con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Él te dijo eso? —cuestionó fastidiada.

—Conversé con él hace algunos días, me contó lo que le dijiste —Sakura parecía enfurecerse cada vez más—; él no me dijo lo que te pasó allá, yo lo deduje, no soy tonta, y también pensé en la probabilidad de que aquello pasara, lo del embarazo, pero en la forma en cómo se han dado las cosas, y no saber…

—¡Cállate!, ¡tú no sabes ni entiendes nada! —gritaba la ojijade hacia su amiga—; aun cuando no estuviese embarazada, ya nada sería igual, él y yo, no es posible, nunca lo fue, y ahora si me disculpas, quiero descansar, ya vete, Ino.

Ino la quedó viendo sorprendida de la manera en que su amiga le había hablado, era cierto que no podía entender lo que le pasaba, ya que nunca le había sucedido algo ni tan siquiera parecido o cercano a _ello_, pero lo que no le cuadraba, era que en verdad pensara que ella y Sasuke no estaban destinado a estar juntos, ni siquiera pensaba darle alguna oportunidad, y eso estaba molestándola, aunque pensó que tan solo debían esperar, que su amiga se calmara un tiempo y pensara las cosas; ella conocía a Sakura desde pequeña, y sabía lo sensible y tierna que era, lo que cambió exteriormente, cuando empezó sus entrenamientos con Tsunade-sama, pero, su corazón nunca cambió, así que era imposible que ya no amara a Sasuke, ella ayudaría a que eso no pasara.

La rubia se marchó, dejó a la pelirosa sola, tal cual se lo pidió. Y por otra parte, Sakura se lanzó al sillón más cercano, seguía angustiada, se odió ella misma por gritarle a su mejor amiga, pero era necesario, no quería que estuvieran a su alrededor, sintiendo pena o lástima por ella y su _bebé_, y aún estaba el asunto de qué les diría a sus padres, no deseaba que se sintieran mal por lo que le había sucedido.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke estaba cansado, ya habían corrido demasiado persiguiendo a los criminales que habían robado unos pergaminos importantes en la aldea de la Hierba, eran muy escurridizos, y quería acabar aquello pronto para volver a Konoha, quería verla, los últimos dos días no había podido dormir nada, sólo pensaba en ella, la veía por las noches, como un estúpido acosador, pero Tsunade lo dejaba pasar, siempre y cuando la pelirosa no lo descubriera, ya que no se haría responsable del carácter del demonio que llevaba encima.

Ahora suponía que ya debería haber salido del hospital, en verdad odiaba estar lejos, aunque no era tanto, pero la necesita a su lado, quería ver una de esas sonrisas que lo tranquilizaban, no una amargada que lo odiaba, que según ella, tan solo lo había _usado_; negó con la cabeza, esos pensamientos lo iban a matar, y si eso sucedía, debía dar por extinto al clan Uchiha. Unas horas más pasaron, terminaron la misión con éxito, regresaron a la aldea, no había heridas que necesitaran un hospital, quería una buena ducha, y descansar, claro que antes, Naruto lo obligó a ir a comer algo de ramen, lo cual hizo con fatiga, casi quedándose dormido en aquel puesto.

—¿Teme? —lo llamaba el rubio zarandeándolo un poco.

—Me voy, dobe, quiero… —no pudo más, se quedó dormido en la mesa.

Naruto miró a su amigo con algo de lástima, pensó en llevárselo, pero no antes sin terminar su ramen, y el del pelinegro también, pagó la cuenta, y lo cargó en hombros, y camino hacia la casa del ojinegro, tuvo una mejor idea, ya era de noche, así que se detuvo antes, lo dejó sentado sobre el suelo, frente a una puerta, a la cual tocó fuertemente antes de marcharse, esperaba que algo bueno resultase de aquello.

La pelirosa había oído aquel ruido en la puerta, la había despertado, ella se levantó, se acercó hasta su puerta, y la abrió molesta; al principio no vio a nadie, pero al querer cerrarla, bajó su mirada un poco, y se percató de que allí, apoyado contra la pared frente a esta, estaba apoyado Sasuke, y estaba inconsciente.

—¿S-sasuke, borracho? —susurró, su mente no procesaba aquello.

Se agachó quedando a su altura, muy cerca de su rostro, esperando le llegara algún olor a licor, pero no, nada de ello, de hecho, olía tan solo a él, ella suspiró al hacerlo, pensó unos segundos, no podía cargarlo y llevarlo a su casa, estaba dormido tan solo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo allí, no era tan malvada, así que optó por obedecer a su conciencia, quien le pedía que lo dejara dormir en su departamento, lo cual hizo, lo levantó por el brazo colocándolo sobre su hombro, y con algo de esfuerzo, lo acomodó en el sillón de su pequeña sala.

Una manta que había ido a buscar, antes de cubrirlo, curó algunas de sus heridas visibles, luego lo cubrió, esta vez sin almohada, pero no pudo evitar pasar una de sus manos acariciando el flequillo que caía sobre el rostro del Uchiha, lo cual le dejó ver su rostro completo, un rostro apacible, como un pequeño niño, y no cabía duda que deseaba que si su bebé era del pelinegro, se le pareciera, así de guapo, o si era niña, como la madre de este, la señora Mikoto Uchiha; aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír por un segundo, luego se dio cuenta de su imprudencia o insolencia, y se alejó de allí a su habitación, aún tenía sueño, y debía descansar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente, Sakura continuaba descansando, todavía no se había recuperado del todo; Sasuke se levantó al moverse un poco, y caer directo al piso, lo que lo despertó por completo, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, y aquel lugar era conocido, ya con anterioridad había dormido en aquel sillón, y aquella manta, olía a _ella_, claro que estaba en el departamento de Sakura, lo cual lo confundió, ni idea de cómo había llegado allí, pero se sentía menos cansado que la noche anterior, aunque recordaba haber ido a cenar con el dobe, y luego, no recordaba.

—El dobe, lo mataré cuando lo vea —murmuró; él no creía haber ido por su cuenta hasta allí, pero si se encontraba dentro, habría sido con el consentimiento de _ella_.

Caminó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hacia la habitación de ella, quería verla, hablarle, preguntarle cómo estaba, cómo se sentía, si podía hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor, pero la última vez que habían conversado, ella dejó claro que no deseaba verlo, o tenerlo cerca, así que ahora, se estaba arriesgando a que se lo gritara en la cara; entró a la habitación abriendo despacio la puerta, la cual no estaba con seguro, la vio sobre su cama, dormida, aún se veía algo pálida, su cabello caía de lleno sobre la almohada, se agachó quedando a la altura de ella, observándola de más cerca, deseaba despertarla con un beso, no quería marcharse.

—Sakura —susurró sin querer, y ella despertó al oír su voz.

—S-sasuke-k… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó exaltada, levantándose rápido de la cama.

Aquello ocasionó que ella se mareara, y le llegaran más pronto las náuseas matutinas, por las cuales corrió inmediatamente al baño, cerrando la puerta, y preocupando un poco al pelinegro, quien esperaba a que saliera para comprobar que no era nada malo. Cuando ella salió, él seguía allí, esperándola, y ella se sentía morir, no solo por verlo, sino porque cada vez que vomitaba, era demasiado molesto, le dolía la garganta, el pecho, la cabeza, se le hinchaba el rostro, y se ponía muy roja, no era nada agradable, y lo peor, solo era bilis.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó esquivando su mirada, y caminando hacia su ropero, para sacar algunas prendas para vestirse.

—¿Quién me…? —ella lo interrumpió.

—No lo sé, tocaron, abrí, y tú estabas dormido afuera, pero no creo que hayas venido solo —le explicó sin mirarlo—; si ya no tienes nada más que hacer, puedes irte.

—¿Me odias?, ya han pasado algunos días, ¿sigues pensando igual?, porque yo mantengo mi posición, los quiero a mi lado —ella no contestó, estaba cansada de aquello, y de que todos se preocuparan y pensaran por ella.

—Sasuke, olvídate de mí por un tiempo, en verdad quiero dejar de pensar en todo esto, odio esta situación, soy una asesina, nada justifica el que lo haya matado, nada, y no puedo perdonarme aún —el Uchiha se sorprendió al oír aquello, eso no lo sabía.

—¿T-tú lo matast-te? —oír a Sasuke titubear, la hizo odiarse más.

—Sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa—, aún si estuviera vivo, ya no podría violar a nadie más, pobre tipo, aunque fue placentero matarlo.

Él no podía creer lo que oía, no de Sakura, ella no podría haber asesinado a alguien, la Sakura que él conocía, curaba a sus propios enemigos, daba la vida por sus amigos, y no le daría satisfacción el asesinar, ella era cálida, buena, gentil, ella necesitaba ser protegida, y él no pudo hacerlo a tiempo, y debía cargar con aquello por el resto de su vida, fue su culpa que a ella le sucediera todo eso.

—Tiempo, para que pretendas estar sola, pero realmente no lo estarás, no te dejaré, nadie lo hará —él salió de allí como un rayo, dejándola desconcertada, y triste a la vez.

—Que sea de Sasuke, solo eso deseo —susurró con una nueva lágrima que se sumaba a su cuenta.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Fueron pasando los días, las semanas, casi tres meses, las náuseas habían terminado, la pancita de ella empezaba a notarse, un pequeño bultito, pero era evidencia de que sería madre, todo aquel que la conocía, lo notaba, y pensaban que era de Uchiha, lo cual ella no negaba, pero tampoco afirmaba; a sus padres les contó que estuvo saliendo con un muchacho, no se cuidó, y salió embarazada, pero no quería decírselo al padre hasta estar segura de unas cosas, a pesar de los regaños de estos; Naruto siempre la visitaba, ella había empezado a trabajar nuevamente en el hospital, aunque tenía una ayudante, y no le exigían que hiciera operaciones, tan sólo atenciones ambulatorias. Se había amistado con Ino, quien tan solo se dignaba a ayudarla en lo que pudiera, sin mencionar cosas que la hirieran.

Sasuke continuaba de misión en misión, ahora era jounnin, y tenía un nuevo equipo, Naruto estaba incluido, pero su capitán ya no era Kakashi, quien había regresado a ser un anbu, aunque sí era una anbu; él no la había visto desde entonces, aunque siempre preguntaba por ella, le enviaba algunas cosas con Naruto, sin que ella supiera que eran de su parte, y había empezado a ahorrar dinero, para lo que fuera que fuera a suceder más adelante, él en verdad quería que ese bebé fuera suyo, pero sobretodo, deseaba que ella quisiera lo mismo, y que formaran una familia como debió ser desde el principio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Un mes y medio después, aquel día, Sakura tenía el día libre, y el resto de la semana también, ese día se había hecho su revisión con Tsunade, ya tenía cinco meses y medio, ella ya podía hacerse esa prueba de ADN, de por sí, haciendo un ultrasonido, pudieron comprobar que tendría una niña, de buen peso y tamaño, todo estaba perfecto, ella no podía negar que amaba a esa bebé, fuera de quien fuera, era suya, y la amaba. Caminaba pensativa por la aldea, tocándose el vientre, saber el sexo de su bebé, la había puesto feliz, y oír su pequeño corazoncito fue un sueño, fue sublime y hermoso, pero aún tenía aquellos pensamientos que la deprimían, si aquella bebé era del _otro_, ¿ella le perdonaría por haberlo asesinado?, ella misma aún no lo hacía, así que, ¿con qué derecho pedía que su hija lo hiciera?. La pelirosa doblaba una esquina, en dirección a su departamento, cuando chocó en el medio de dos fornidos cuerpos, quienes al darse cuenta, lograron tomarla de ambas manos, y salvarla de una fuerte y peligrosa caída por la condición en que se encontraba.

—¿S-sakura-chan?, ¿estás bien? —la ojijade los miró sorprendida, y no tanto por Naruto, sino por aquel pelinegro que la observaba sin soltarle aún la mano.

—S-sí, Naruto, gracias —jaló con cuidado la mano que aún tenía atrapada—, ya tengo que irme.

—E-espera, íbamos a comer barbacoa, ¿nos acompañas? —ella se detuvo, no pudo resistirse, y Naruto era culpable, él sabía que sus antojos eran la barbacoa, y los tomates, aunque esto último, le pidió que fuese un secreto ya que le avergonzaba.

—E-está bien, Naruto —dijo ella volteándose a mirarlo sonrojada, y el rubio le sonrió.

—Te ves bien, Sakura —le comentaba el pelinegro, quien la veía hermosa con aquella pancita.

—G-gracias, Sasuke —contestaba tranquila, acariciando nuevamente su vientre.

Los tres llegaron hasta aquel lugar, donde preparaban la mejor barbacoa, allí estaban la mayoría de sus amigos reunidos, y Chouji no pudo esperar a que todos llegaran, ya había empezado a comer, los tres se sentaron, Sakura en medio de ambos chicos, aunque Naruto luego se fue hacia otro lado, sentándose junto a Hinata.

Todos comieron sintiéndose felices de estar reunidos, le preguntaban a Sakura cuánto le faltaba, o qué era, a lo que ella no quiso decir el sexo, prefería que fuese un secreto, por otro lado, les dijo que todo iba bien, que tan solo era uno, y que faltaba tres meses y algo más, dependiendo del bebé.

Cuando todos acabaron, cada uno se fue por su lado, deseándole a la pelirosa que se cuidara, y que si necesitaba algo, no tuviera temor en preguntarles; por otra parte, Sakura se vio en la necesidad de ser acompañada por Sasuke, era obvio que tendrían que irse juntos, vivían cerca.

—Entonces, ¿todo va bien? —le preguntaba él, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí —ella quería que él lo supiera más que nadie—, será una niña.

—Pensé que no querías que lo supieran —aclaró él sorprendido—, aunque si es así, espero que se parezca a ti.

—… —ella se había detenido, y él al darse cuenta, la imitó, volteando a verla con curiosidad, ella lo miró—; la bebé, pateó.

Sakura acariciaba su vientre emocionada, era la primera vez que la sentía de esa forma, lo miraba a él con una sonrisa que Sasuke creía perdida, y veía que sus ojos jade comenzaban a aguarse; él le sonrió de lado, no podía negar sentirse feliz por ella, y sobretodo ser el único que compartiera aquel momento, ya que por la reacción de ella, era evidente que se trataba de la primera vez, así que se acercó un poco hacia ella, e inconscientemente, posó una de sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, esperando sentir lo mismo; ella se alejó al tacto.

—¿Q-qué crees que haces? —aquello fue como si le hubiesen apagado la luz, como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído de improviso, la sonrisa se borró de ambos, él metió su mano nuevamente en su bolsillo.

—L-lo siento —él ya no la miraba, había bajado la mirada. Ella se arrepintió.

—N-no, yo, Sasuke… —las palabras no querían tomar la forma deseada de lo que oía en su cabeza—. Mira, Tsunade-sama me dijo que, pues, ya puedo… puedo-hacerme-una-prueba-para-asegurarme-si-eres-el-padre

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, la ojijade prácticamente le había gritado lo último, y lo había dicho tan rápido, que él no había entendido más que _padre_ en todo ello, pero suspiró con tranquilidad, ella se veía nerviosa, y le había sido difícil decir aquello, por lo que debía pensar bien qué decirle, antes de espantarla.

—No entendí nada, estás peor que el dobe cuando quiere explicar alguna cosa —le dijo el Uchiha, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de la forma en que le había hablado, y sonriera, Sakura sabía que él solo intentaba darle ánimos, y hacerla sentir mejor, a su manera.

—Dije, que si tú deseas saber si es _tuya_, Tsunade-sama puede hacer la prueba en cualquier momento —él no se esperaba aquello, su corazón se emocionó, y una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

—S-sólo si tú así lo q-quieres —cada vez se ponía más nervioso cuando se trataba de ella, y hablaba como tonto.

Ella asintió, no pensó que él accediera tan rápido, creyó que Sasuke la había empezado a odiar, y de cierta forma eso quería, pero el Uchiha actuó diferente, ella se sintió fatal, completamente culpable de todo aquel tiempo, en la forma horrible que lo trató los primero días, y en todo ese tiempo que llevaba evitándolo, hiriéndolo a propósito; las lágrimas llenaban el rostro de ella, y él la observaba sin saber qué hacer, como casi siempre, pero ahora podía decirse, que al menos al lado de Sakura había aprendido muchas cosas acerca de los sentimientos, por lo que se acercó hasta ella con cautela, abrió sus brazos, y la rodeó con ellos, sin decirle nada, sólo quería consolarla, de lo que fuera que la hiciera sentir así de triste.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de aquella extraña noche, cuando Sasuke la dejó en su puerta de su departamento, ya más recuperada, y dejándole dicho que los siguientes días estaría disponible para aquella prueba, ella no sabía cómo pedírselo al día siguiente, ni siquiera cómo buscarlo, no se sentía bien ir hacia su casa, quizás una mini Katsuyu la hubiese ayudado, pero Tsunade-sama le había dicho que no intentara hacer jutsus, ya que su chakra se encontraba inestable. Decidió tan sólo observar todo el día por su ventana, para ver si él pasaba por allí, y cada vez se sentía más ansiosa, y nerviosa. Llegada la tarde, suspiró cansada, tenía hambre, y no lo había visto hasta entonces, así que salió de allí, hacia el puesto de ramen, quizás lo encontrara junto a Naruto, pero se decepcionó al no ser así, por lo que se dispuso a irse, cuando saliendo, se los encontró, a ambos.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritaba como siempre su mejor amigo.

—Sakura —tan solo dijo el pelinegro—, iba a buscarte ahora, pero vimos una pansa que el dobe reconoció, salir de este lugar, mucho antes que tú.

—Uchiha idiota —ella estaba ruborizada, y Naruto reía—, yo también te buscaba, ¿no se te ocurrió ir a mi departamento.

—No podía ir temprano, tuve que… —el rubio los interrumpió.

—El teme tenía que pedir permiso a Nana-chan —se burlaba el ojiazul, recibiendo un golpe de Sasuke, quien se había sonrojado levemente por la confesión ante la pelirosa.

—¿N-nana-chan? —preguntaba desconcertada, mirando a Sasuke, quien no quería contestar.

—Pero es verdad, el teme siempre tiene que decirle todo, si no lo hace, ella se enoja, y no la pasamos bien durante los entrenamientos —seguía hablando el rubio, quien era fulminado por el pelinegro.

—¡Ya cállate! —le gritó el Uchiha, algo enojado.

Sakura había escuchado suficiente, si Sasuke tenía una nueva compañera, amiga, o amante, eso no era su problema, pero si esa bebé era de él, no dejaría que _esa mujer_ estuviera cerca, ni en sus mejores días, y dejándolos solos, sin decir más, se marchó sin comer, maldiciendo al Uchiha en el camino, quien no se atrevió a seguirla al sentir el aura oscura que emanaba de ella.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Está bien, malvada soy, en el siguiente capi habrá más información sobre el padre de la bebé, así que no desesperen, y pobre de ambos, que difícil les es hablar con claridad… :P**

**Pd: El próximo capi prometo hacerlo más largo, para que no se queden con muchas ganas.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Aquí un nuevo capi, y disfruten… si terminan de leer todo, se asegurarán de quién es el padre de la bebé de Saku XD**

**Gatitu: Gracias por amarme jajaja… y no te preocupes, no todo es sufrimiento tampoco, creo que los celos crean situaciones graciosas, así que, este cap no será del todo gris. Y sí, hubo un pequeño avance SasuSaku, y en este, creo que también un poquito **

**Adrit126: Tienes razón, pobre Sasuke, mejor mantenerse alejado de la pelirosa cuando está con ganas de asesinar.**

**DSFSDFSD: Claro que sí, que viva el SASUSAKU…**

**Cherry627: Como ya contesté por ahí, Sakura no seguirá sufriendo como hasta ahora, y Sasuke tampoco, eso creo jajaja, pero bueno, claro que las cosas irán tomando un mejor camino XD**

**Jade-kombatiente: Siento haberte dejado con ganas de más, creo haber prometido que este capítulo sería mucho más largo que los anteriores, y espero no caer mal a nadie.**

**Halgise: Konnichiwa! ¿Y esa NANA es…? Continúa leyendo para que te enteres, aunque quizás te enterarás en el siguiente capi, no lo sé. XP**

**Anonimus: No, no deseo que te suicides, no te preocupes que en este capítulo se despejarán muchas dudas… Ah!, y pues es niña por el simple hecho de que sólo tengo hijas, lo siento por decepcionarte, pero las niñas me gustan más XD**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 9:**

_Sakura había escuchado suficiente, si Sasuke tenía una nueva compañera, amiga, o amante, eso no era su problema, pero si esa bebé era de él, no dejaría que esa mujer estuviera cerca, ni en sus mejores días, y dejándolos solos, sin decir más, se marchó sin comer, maldiciendo al Uchiha en el camino, quien no se atrevió a seguirla al sentir el aura oscura que emanaba de ella._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente, Sakura no quiso permanecer en su departamento, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Sasuke, y además, no había descansado muy bien que digamos, y aquello la tenía de muy mal humor; ¿quién diablos era Nana-chan?, según su rubio amigo, era alguien a quien el Uchiha debía mantener informado de todo lo que hiciera, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en la soledad de su hogar, no le agradaba la idea, ¿dónde quedaba el que él esperaría por ella?, ¿en que mantendría su posición de querer protegerla a ella y a su bebé?, todo le parecía una cruel mentira, y a la vez, sentía que de alguna forma, se lo merecía.

Sakura se había ido a refugiar en casa de Tenten, quien gustosa la recibió temprano aquella mañana, y quien no preguntó nada acerca del motivo de la visita, la castaña esperaba que la pelirosa hablara por sí sola.

—Oye, Tenten, ¿tú conoces a alguien llamada Nana-chan? —se atrevió a preguntar luego de varios minutos de silencio.

—¿Nana-chan? —repitió la castaña sorprendida—, ¿acaso ya la conociste?, te compadezco, cuando Sasuke nos la presentó, sentimos que debíamos tener cuidado con ella, en verdad esa mujer da un poco de miedo.

—Entonces, fue él quien se los presentó —afirmó desanimada—, ¿y es bonita?

—Sakura, ¿en verdad quieres hablar de ella?, pensé que la conocías —la pelirosa la miró suplicante, y la castaña suspiró resignada—; Nanami-san es hermosa, cabello azul y largo, ojos verde oscuro, un cuerpo con muchos atributos, y tiene muchos fans, lo que pone de mal humor a Sasuke.

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —cuestionaba con el mismo desanimo que antes.

—Creo que desde que se convirtió en jounnin, hace como dos o tres meses —contestó observando con confusión el rostro triste de la ojijade.

—Tenten, me tengo que ir, olvidé pasar por donde Tsunade-sama, se enojará si no llego —así la pelirosa huyó de allí, no quería enterarse de más, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la castaña.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

—Oye teme, ¿qué le sucedió a Sakura-chan?, dijiste que la ibas a buscar, pero en cuanto se marchó, no fuiste por ella, y cuando te pregunté, me callaste, pero… ella me preocupa —soltó el rubio algo fastidiado.

—No tengo idea, pero no quiero verla si está con ese humor de perros —respondió con arrogancia, y parecía también enojado.

—Pero ella estaba bien, hasta que yo mencioné a… —el rubio pareció brillar de inteligencia—… Sakura-chan está celosa —terminó diciendo al comprender la situación, y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro.

—Dobe, no hables estupideces, eso no es posible, por qué estaría celo… —el pelinegro se detuvo, era raro que él no hubiese pensado en aquello antes que el ojiazul—… ¡tú maldito dobe, tienes toda la culpa de que esté enojada, ¿no puedes pensar cuando abres tu bocota?!

—Pe-pero, no creí que ella se lo tomaría así, ¿cómo iba a pensar que Nana-chan molestaría a Sakura-chan? —el pelinegro lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Sakura habrá concluido que ella y yo estamos saliendo —dijo molesto de tan solo tener que pensar alguna solución para que la pelirosa se tranquilizara—, si ella está enojada, no me dejará hacer la prueba, la conozco lo suficiente, incluso podría negar que es mi hija, aun cuando active el sharingan en mi presencia.

—¿Prueba?, ¿será una niña, teme? —interrogaba el rubio emocionado—, ¿entonces la prueba es para que sepas si es tuya?, eso es genial.

—Dobe —el azabache suspiró intentando tranquilizarse—, lo que acabo de decir es un secreto, iré a buscarla, y si tienes algo de consciencia, haz lo mismo, y avísame cuando la halles.

El rubio asintió, ambos se miraron por última vez, y se separaron para emprender la búsqueda, Sasuke quería aclarar la situación con la pelirosa lo antes posible, y esperaba encontrarla antes de que el dobe lo hiciera.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La pelirosa caminaba tranquilamente hacia la Torre Hokage, no prestaba atención a quienes la miraban con algo de lástima o preocupación, ver a una mujer embarazada, con varios meses encima, caminar sola, y con un gran desanimo dibujado en la cara, no era algo que a los aldeanos de Konoha les fuera indiferente, mucho menos viendo que se trataba de Sakura Haruno, una amable y fuerte kunoichi, discípula de la Quinta. Una hermosa mujer, salía de la Torre, cuando se percató de la presencia de la pelirosa, y se acercó a ella, con algo de contrariedad, haciendo que la ojijade se detuviera a mirarla mejor, reaccionando al darse cuenta de que la kunoichi que tenía al frente no era nada más y nada menos que la tal Nana-chan, la perfecta descripción de Tenten había tomado forma ante sus ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó la peliazul a la pelirosa—, no me imagino cómo se pondría Sasuke si algo le llegara a pasar al bebé.

—¿Y tú eres…? —la cuestionaba como si en verdad no la conociera, lo que no era cierto, y su rostro solo mostraba fastidio.

—Nanami, Nanami Aburame, y tú debes ser la tal Sakura, Naruto nunca deja de hablar de ti —comentaba la peliazul con mucha tranquilidad, y un toque de arrogancia. Llevaba una capucha verde oscuro que caía a su espalda, con la cremallera abierta, dejando ver sus formados y no tan pequeños pechos cubiertos por una blusa de maya negra, y unos anteojos negros que le sostenían el cabello como una bincha, además de una minifalda gris dejando ver sus largas piernas, y unas sandalias negras con tacones.

—Como sea, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que ponerme a hablar contigo —la ojijade se movió hacia un lado, haciéndose paso para continuar, pero la otra chica se interpuso en su camino nuevamente.

—¿Dije algo que te molestara, Ha-ru-no? —la chica sonreía de lado, y eso fastidió a la aludida—, supongo que ser la discípula de la Quinta te hace algo _intocable_, pero yo no le temo a la Quinta.

—¿Estás amenazándome, Aburame-san? —ella intentaba tranquilizarse, y comportarse civilizadamente, lo que sentía no duraría mucho.

—Tómalo como gustes, debo irme, comeré con mi querido Sasuke, al menos ya no nos tendrá que presentar, fue bueno hacerlo sin sonrisas forzadas —y una nube de humo dejó ver que ella ya no se encontraba allí.

Sakura detestaba a esa mujer, lo supo desde que escuchó _Nana-chan_ de los labios del rubio, y lo confirmó al verla tan arrogante, creyéndose superior a ella, y sólo porque era la _novia _de Sasuke, lo que no le importaba en absoluto, eso quería creer; caminó un poco más rápido hacia el despacho de la Hokage, ya dentro, se encontró con Shikamaru, quien terminaba de sugerirle algunas cosas a la ojimiel. Sakura estaba aburrida, esperó a que el Nara saliera de la oficina, para que su maestra pudiera decirle lo que tuviese que decirle; se había sentado ya que no aguantaba mucho el estar de pie, y ya a solas, la rubia la quedó mirando.

—¿Y bien?, ¿cuándo se harán la prueba?; oí que Sasuke ha pedido unos días libres, supongo que para estar disponible ya que ya le habrás informado, pero no entiendo por qué aún no se han acercado —hablaba la ojimiel con seriedad, sin perderse de vista a la pelirosa.

—Pensaba pedírselo ayer, pero casi ni lo vi, y hoy, no tengo idea de dónde esté, de todas formas no deseo ver… —se quedó callada, la pelirosa se había cruzado de brazos, y había esquivado la mirada de la Hokage, mientras murmuraba maldiciones hacia la tal _Nanami_.

—Lo mandaré a llamar, así que espera aquí —la ojijade se levantó como resorte de su sitio algo asustada, en verdad le dolía verlo.

—Ts-tsunade-sama, no lo haga, que le parece si primero saca una muestra a mi bebé, y después llama al Uchiha, y lo hace igual con él —sugirió con una falsa sonrisa.

—Sakura, no sé qué te sucede, pensé que todo estaba bien, Naruto me contó que habían ido a cenar, y que te había acompañado a tu casa, supuse que estaban en buenos términos —la pelirosa se sonrojó algo avergonzada, y asintió.

—Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, tengo ganas de ir al… usted sabe, es natural que no aguante tanto, así que con permiso —la ojijade salió corriendo de allí, o lo que pudo llamar corriendo.

La Hokage no había quedado convencida con las excusas tontas de su alumna, sabía que sólo eran eso, simples invenciones del momento, entonces ahora debería averiguar qué estaba sucediendo realmente con _esos dos_; era cierto que desde que _aquello_ sucedió, Sakura estuvo alejada de algunas personas, principalmente del Uchiha, y ella era consciente de ello, le pedía a Kakashi que hablará con él de vez en cuando, e intentara animarlo, claro que ahora que el peligris tenía un nuevo equipo dentro de los Anbu, ya no se frecuentaban como antes, pero el pelinegro intentaba animarse por medio de Naruto, ya que era el intermediario para enterarse de cómo le iba a la pelirosa; la ojimiel pensó que el tiempo sanaría aquella herida, y aunque aún no había pasado suficiente, creyó que al menos dejaría que Sasuke se acercara nuevamente, ella sonreía un poco más que antes, ya no era tan fría e insensible, había empezado a amar al bebé que llevaba en ella, entonces, quería saber qué sucedía con _ellos_.

—¡Shizune! —llamó la Hokage. La pelinegra apareció rápidamente por aquella puerta.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama —hizo una leve reverencia—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Quiero que _los _sigas, averigua por qué Sakura y Sasuke no se han acercado para hacerles la prueba de ADN —ordenó con la mirada puesta en la vista que le daba Konoha por aquella gran ventana.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama —la pelinegra desapareció.

—Espero que sea algo que se pueda solucionar —le susurró al viento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke había ido al departamento de la pelirosa, era el primer lugar para buscar, claro que cuando llegó, comprobó que ella no se encontraba allí, por lo que recorrió el parque que había frente al departamento, pero tampoco, luego quiso continuar corriendo, pero en su camino, se cruzó con una peliazul muy conocida, la cual se detuvo al verlo, con aquella sonrisa que se parecía un tanto a la de él; él la imitó de igual forma, se detuvo frente a ella, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Hola, Sasuke, pareces tener prisa —afirmaba ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Hmp —inició él—, estoy buscando a alguien.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tendrá el cabello rosa? —comentó con sarcasmo, y poniendo el dedo índice sobre su labio, para aparentar inocencia.

—¡¿La viste?! —preguntó exaltado—, ¿dónde está Sakura?

—¡Ah, sí, así se llamaba! —ella asintió seria—, te lo diré si vas a comer conmigo, tengo hambre.

—Lo siento, iré a buscarla con o sin tu ayuda —él se disponía para marcharse, cuando ella lo cogió del brazo, haciendo que él la mirara.

—E-está bien, Sasuke, me crucé con ella cuando yo salía de la Torre Hokage, ella iba para allá, supongo —le contaba sin interés.

—¿Le dijiste algo? —él parecía querer saber cada detalle.

—B-bueno —desvió la mirada de él—, le pregunté si le sucedía algo, le dije que si así era, tú te podrías preocupar por el bebé, además de que me presenté ya que preguntó.

—Ella, ¿te dijo algo más? —quería saber él, enarcando una ceja.

—Eso creo, dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hablar conmigo, así que le lancé una pequeña advertencia, ya sabes, la Hokage a mí no me da miedo, y pues, le dije que lo tomara como quisiera, y que ya tenía que irme porque iría a comer contigo, así que la dejé —se explicaba la peliazul, sin darse cuenta que Sasuke apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Nanami-san… —él no pudo decir más, y a ella la dejó con la palabra en la boca, se fue.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura había "corrido" fuera de la Torre Hokage, sin ninguna dirección en especial, sólo quería salir de allí, deseando no continuar con aquel asunto, lo cual la estresaba, y esperaba no encontrarse nunca más con aquella mujer en la aldea, esa kunoichi del clan Aburame era insoportable; se detuvo frente a un muro, se apoyó con una mano sobre este, y con la otra acariciaba su vientre; después de unos minutos, la pelirosa se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a dos casas de la florería Yamanaka, por lo que decidió ir a visitar a su amiga. Ella entró en silencio, esperaba encontrarse a Ino, y no a la mamá de ésta, lo que fue gratificante a sus ojos cuando la rubia cabellera se asomó detrás de un arreglo enorme que llevaba para exhibirlo en algún lugar de la florería.

—Oye, cerda —hacía mucho que no la llamaba así, desde el día en que ella le había gritado y la había echado de su departamento.

—Frente… —la rubia dejó el arreglo en algún lugar cercano de por ahí, y se lanzó a abrazar a su mejor amiga, así la consideraba aún—, me alegra verte por aquí.

—Sí, daba un paseo —la rubia se separó un poco para mirarla.

—Si me hubieses avisado, te acompañaba —la pelirosa sonrió.

—Te estoy avisando, cerda —la ojijade fingía estar enojada. Ambas rieron, lo que ocasionó que la madre de Ino saliera a verificar qué estaba sucediendo.

—¿Se puede saber qué…? —la señora se quedó mirando con sorpresa aquella escena—, hace mucho que no las veía así, oír sus risas ha sido música para mis oídos.

—Buenas —saludó la pelirosa con un asentimiento.

—Sakura, querida, me alegra verte, y deja ya de ser tan formal, eres como mi hija —le sonreía—; Ino, ve con Sakura, paseen, y tengan cuidado, yo me encargo hoy de la florería.

—¡Gracias mamá! —gritó la Yamanaka menor—, nos vemos más tarde.

Las muchachas salieron de aquel lugar, Ino había tomado del brazo a Sakura para caminar a su lado, y a su paso; la pelirosa observaba a su amiga, se veía feliz a su lado, y ella sonreía igualmente, no podía evitarlo, Ino sería su amiga incondicional de por vida, eso lo tenía bien claro.

—Naruto pasó por aquí hace unos minutos —habló la rubia—, te estaba buscando, pero yo ni idea de dónde te encontrabas.

—¿En serio?, ¿preguntaba por mí? —interrogó curiosa.

—Sí, dijo que Sasuke también te estaba buscando —a la mención del pelinegro, la rubia notó el cambio de ánimo en su amiga—; ¿sucedió algo con él?

—Sí, no, no lo sé, ya no sé nada —contestó algo deprimida—; ni siquiera sabía que tenían una nueva compañera de equipo, parece como si ya no los conociera.

—Sakura, sabes que no es así, varias cosas han cambiado, y no solo hablo por ti —la rubia suspiró—, desde que la guerra terminó, todo ha sido diferente para todos, hemos enfrentado cambios dentro de nuestras familias, perdiendo costumbres, cosas que antes hacían mis padres y yo, ahora no tenían el sentido de antes, papá ya no está con nosotras; al igual que la muerte de Neji, el clan Hyuuga, Hinata, Tenten, y su equipo, lamentan aquella perdida; el consejo ya no es lo mismo sin el padre Shikamaru, y Shikamaru no quiere emparejarse con Temari a causa de su madre, ya que si no tendría que irse a Suna.

—Te has vuelto muy habladora, cerda —la pelirosa le hablaba con un toque de sarcasmo, tratando de animarla—. Pero tienes razón, aunque aún no me acostumbre, sé que debo apoyarlos, Sasuke es mi compañero.

—Me perdí —se detuvo para mirarla—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—De la novia de Sasuke, Nanami Aburame —soltó ella con un tono doloroso.

—¿Todo esto de tus amigos, y los cambios, que ya no crees conocerlos, nada más que por tus celos, frente de marquesina? —preguntó la rubia enojada con su amiga.

—Si lo dices así, suena tonto, supongo que… —ella la interrumpió.

—Mira, frente, yo no he oído nada acerca de eso, así que hasta que no tengas nada seguro, deja de pensar en esa posibilidad —le aclaró.

—Pero, esa mujer me lo dijo, dijo que _su_ Sasuke iba a comer con ella hoy, además de que ayer, Naruto dijo que si Sasuke no le informaba a ella sobre lo que hacía, ella se enojaba, y no la pasaban bien durante los entrenamientos —a la pelirosa ya se le caía unas cuantas lágrimas por recordar aquellas cosas.

La rubia se quedó pensativa, le era inverosímil que ella no se hubiera enterado antes de ser así, pero si también se le había pasado el hecho de que la pelirosa y el pelinegro se habían acostado, entonces, esto era parecido, ahora, tendría que confirmarlo, y animar a su amiga, de la cual estaba segura que continuaba enamorada del Uchiha, ya que se suponía que ella los ayudaría a que se unieran de nuevo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shizune no se había perdido nada de la conversación de Sakura, ni su clon, de la conversación de Sasuke con Nanami, lo cual le ayudó a sacar conclusiones, las cuales llevó pronto hasta la Hokage, quien suspiró largamente, y fastidiada por averiguar los motivos.

—Celos, nunca faltan —dijo con firmeza.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama —habló la pelinegra—, Sakura ha malinterpretado todo, y al parecer, Naruto tuvo mucho que ver en eso, además de Nanami.

—Esos muchachos —golpeó su escritorio con uno de sus puños—, no sé cuándo aprenderán a comunicarse. Busca al equipo de Nanami, y a Sakura.

—¿E-está segura, Tsunade-sama? —el temor se hacía evidente en Shizune al formular la cuestión—, creo que no deberíamos meternos, al menos no en lo que respecta a Sakura y Sasuke, ellos ya son lo suficientemente grandes como para solucionar sus problemas.

—… —se oyó un suspiro proveniente de la ojimiel—, sólo llámalos, veré la forma de no meterme directamente en el asunto.

La pelinegra no estaba del todo conforme con aquella orden, pero debía obedecer, no le quedaba de otra, así que se marchó con esperanza de hallarlos a todos pronto, antes de que el humor de la Hokage empeorara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke había ido camino a la Torre Hokage, pero cuando él estaba cerca, preguntó en la entrada a uno de los guardias si la pelirosa se encontraba en aquel lugar, a lo que el guardia le informó que hace como cuarenta minutos atrás había salido corriendo de allí, señalándole el camino que ella había tomado, y él pensando rápidamente en que por allí llegaría a la florería Yamanaka, se encaminó hacia ella; allí la madre de Ino le contó que hace media hora se habían ido a pasear, Sakura y su hija, así que quizás las hallaras por ahí cerca. Otra vez inició la búsqueda, pensando en cómo una mujer embarazada podía esconderse tan bien.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Una hora después, luego de un arduo trabajo de búsqueda por toda la aldea, Shizune logró localizar a todos, y les informó que la Hokage demandaba su presencia en su despacho, por lo que en aquellos minutos, no al mismo tiempo, entraron los cuatro llamados, quienes se sorprendieron al verse reunidos, mucho más el azabache, quien no dudó en lanzar su interrogante, aunque no a la Quinta.

—¿Dónde se supone que te metiste?, te estuve buscando por todas partes —le preguntó a la pelirosa; el azabache se veía algo cansado, y molesto.

—Tengo una vida también, ¿sabías?, no siempre tengo que estar encerrada —ella ni lo miraba; la Hokage tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que aquello no fuera más lejos. Todos la miraron.

—Si ya terminaron, ya que veo que mi presencia no les causa ningún efecto, espero que ahora me escuchen atentamente —les sorprendió la tranquilidad con que ella les hablaba.

—Oba-chan, ¿t-te encuentras bien? —Shizune saltó en su sitio con temor, y la ojimiel volvió a suspirar con calma.

—No te preocupes, Naruto, estoy bien —el rubio se asustó aún más; una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la Hokage, pero ellos no podía verla, ya que los cubría con sus manos entrelazadas—. Los llamé porque les daré una misión.

—¿U-una misión? —todos se habían sorprendido—, pero en mi condición yo no puedo luchar, usted mejor que nadie lo sabe, Tsunade-sama, además, creo que ya me reemplazaron en este equipo, así que no veo la necesidad de estar con ellos.

—No es como piensas, Sakura-chan —el rubio quería excusarse, sabía que él tenía algo de culpa de que ella pensara así, luego se dirigió a la Hokage—; pero ella tiene razón, Sakura no debe luchar, podría pasarle algo a ella o su bebé.

—Hokage-sama, yo pedí unos días sin misiones, y por otro lado, le doy la razón al dobe, ella debe descansar —él la señalaba, con fastidio.

—Eso es cierto, Naruto, Sasuke y yo podemos con todo, no necesitamos _estorbos_ —mencionó la peliazul, haciendo enfurecer a la pelirosa.

—Bueno, Nanami, Naruto, y Sasuke, ¡ah!, y también Sakura, _yo_ soy la maldita Hokage —se levantó de su lugar con esa mirada furiosa en su rostro, y levantando exaltada la voz—, así que harán lo que _yo_ les diga.

Todos asintieron en respuesta, se dispusieron a oír a la Hokage, cualquiera que fuese la misión, al menos tres de ellos esperaban que fuera algo simple, ya que deseaban que no le pasara nada al bebé; al final, después de aquella explicación de _misión_, se sintieron algo incómodos con los papeles que les habían dado. Los cuatro salieron de aquel lugar, tenían que ir a prepararse, y encontrarse en cuarenta minutos en la entrada de Konoha; nadie parecía contento, bueno, al menos el ex equipo siete, porque Nanami estaba que irradiaba felicidad, aparentar ser la esposa del Uchiha no sería nada difícil, ni incómodo.

Ya en la entrada de Konoha, donde Sakura parecía no llevar nada consigo, más que el abultado vientre, al ver el rostro de confusión de todos, suspiró para responderles con tranquilidad.

—Llevo todo dentro de un pergamino, son muchas cosas, mis medicinas, ropa extra, y esas cosas —caminó hacia el rubio—. Bien esposo mío, espero que Hinata no se enoje.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, ya le expliqué la situación, y sabe que sólo fingiremos, además es más fácil contigo embarazada, será menos sospechoso —él le ofreció el brazo—, y es más cómodo llevar ropas de civil, te ves más linda.

La pelirosa se sonrojó, y miró hacia un lado, esquivando la mirada azul de su mejor amigo, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con los oscuros ojos del amor de su vida, maldiciéndose internamente por ello, además de que la peliazul sonreía maliciosamente hacia ella, como tramando algo tan solo para fastidiarla, y así lo hizo, vio como ella se acercaba lentamente hacia el azabache, con ese vestidito escotado que se había puesto, además de un anillo que realmente parecía de casada, y algo de labial rojo; se agarró de la mano de Sasuke, y lo jaló para empezar con la caminata.

—Sakura-chan —susurraba el rubio sin despegar la vista de las espaldas de sus compañeros quienes iban varios metros adelante—, que no te afecte, Nana-chan es así.

—… —ella no respondió, solo fingió sonreír como si aquello no importara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La _misión _consistía en lo siguiente: Los cuatro tenían que llegar al País del Campo de Arroz, a la cual llegarían en unas tres horas, y donde encontrarían al señor feudal en la aldea del Sonido, aunque a ellos no les había agradado aquello, pero como ya no existía Orochimaru, todo iría bien, en cualquier caso, tenían que llegar como civiles, ya que la población de allí detestaba Konoha; los cuatro tenían que aparentar ser dos parejas normales de esposos, que estaban adoptando un niño, al menos Sasuke y Nanami, ya que ella no podía _concebir_, y Naruto junto a Sakura serían la pareja que les daba su apoyo.

El señor feudal de aquella aldea, había encontrado un niño hace unos días, parecía ser un ninja, lo habían abandonado en un campo de arroz y se lo llevaron de inmediato, pero el niño parecía no recordar nada, ni de dónde era, tendría sus seis años, aunque llevaba consigo un kunai entre sus ropas, y algunos shurinken en una bolsa de armas atada a su pierna; se lo informó a la Hokage ya que era la más cercana a su ubicación, y se lo dejaba a su disposición, pero debía enviar a alguien por él. Antes de que los cuatro llegaran a su oficina, le escribió al señor feudal, dándole detalles de los ninjas que enviaría, y con la excusa que llegarían, para que les entregara al niño, y le envió el pergamino con un ave mensajera.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Se detuvieron en una casa del té que hallaron por el camino, Naruto continuaba sujetando a Sakura del brazo, por si tropezaba o algo así, y es que Sasuke le había amenazado antes de que salieran a la misión, con que si algo le sucedía a Sakura, él sería el único culpable, y se las pagaría.

—Estos dangos están deliciosos, ¿acaso no te gustaron, Sakura-chan? —ella estaba callada, tan solo observaba las bolitas, y los movía en el plato con aquellos palitos que las habían sostenido antes.

—Hmp —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios sin mirarlo.

—¡Oh, Sasuke, esa puede ser una señal de que ese bebé sea tuyo! —hablaba con una fingida emoción la peliazul, tratando de fastidiar a alguien. Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Nana-chan, sería mejor que no te metas en este asunto —le advirtió el rubio a la peliazul.

—Naruto, no importa, si a mí no me interesa, menos le interesará a Sasuke, además, creo que ya tenemos que irnos, mientras más rápido, mejor —concluyó ella levantándose de su sitio, pero un mareo le llegó, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Sakura! —gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, Naruto y Sasuke respectivamente, y el segundo logró sostenerla antes de que se golpeara.

—Tanto drama por ella, mejor los espero afuera —la peliazul salió del lugar.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el Uchiha con suma preocupación. Ella abrió los ojos al oír su voz, y lo empujó para que se alejara.

—No pretendas conmigo, Uchiha —se acercó al rubio, y se tomó del brazo con él, pidiéndole que salieran de allí pronto.

A causa de Sakura, el pequeño viaje se alargó un poco, además parecía que pronto iba a anochecer, el sol empezaba a ponerse, ya habían pasado por el Valle del Fin, y les faltaba muy poco para llegar; Sakura había tomado unas pastillas para los mareos, y sus vitaminas, luego continuó caminando junto a Naruto, sintiéndose observada constantemente por el azabache.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llegaron a la aldea del Sonido, había cambiado en algo, mejorado en aspecto, preguntaron por direcciones, mientras que Nanami continuaba pegada como un chicle con Sasuke, quien no hacía nada por soltarse, e incluso cuando entraron a la aldea, empezó a sonreír, lo que le molestó a la ojijade, quien pensó que en verdad le agradaba estar así con la peliazul.

El señor feudal los recibió al saber que eran viajeros, ellos le contaron que deseaban adoptar un niño, no importaba de qué edad, el Uchiha dijo tener veintidós, y Nanami veinte, no dijeron sus verdaderos nombres, pero sí sus intenciones, a lo que el señor feudal ya conocía el motivo, así que les dijo que quizás podría ayudarlos con ello, pero debían esperar a la mañana siguiente, ya que era tarde, y el candidato estaba descansando.

Llegada la tan esperada mañana, en donde Sakura no había podido dormir por los ronquidos de Naruto, salió de la habitación muy rápido hacia el pasillo, así ojerosa como estaba, y con el que se encontró primero fue con el Uchiha, quien no dejaba de mirarla.

—Tenemos que hablar, Sakura, deja de evitarme —le pedía él impidiéndole el paso.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, tú ya te enterarás cuando la bebé nazca, por ahora, sigamos como hasta ahora —ella quería salir de allí, en busca del señor feudal, y aire fresco, pero aquel momento fue interrumpido por alguien inesperado.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Sasuke! —una peliroja había llegado muy apresurada hasta donde ellos se encontraban, era Karín, quien los miraba con asombro, y detrás de ella se encontraba Shii.

—¿Se puede saber por qué corrieron así como locos? —una rubia de grandes pechos y cabello corto hasta los hombros llegaba al lugar caminando lentamente, y luego sonrió al verlos a todos—. Sakura, es bueno verte, te ves…

—Estoy embarazada, ¿es obvio, no? —les dijo a todos, para que no dijeran nada más.

No se esperaban encontrarse con ninjas de la Nube en aquella aldea, era algo extraño, pero aún no se preguntaban sobre ello, ya habría tiempo, aunque la peliroja abrió la boca, no podía esperar más, debía saciar su curiosidad.

—Sí, pero, ¿de Sasuke? —la pelirosa se sobresaltó en su sitio, y el pelinegro puso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros, dándole su apoyo.

—¿Piensas eso sólo porque está aquí junto a mí? —quiso saber la ojijade.

—Lo que quiso decir Karín, es que el chakra Uchiha no pasa desapercibido, y aunque esté mezclado con el tuyo, un ninja sensor, aún de bajo nivel, podría sentirlo claramente, además, tu bebé parece más Uchiha que Haruno —Shii parecía algo decepcionado, no quiso hablar más del asunto; la pelirosa se quedó de piedra, ¿acaso le estaban confirmando que…?

—¿Y cómo se llamará la pequeña Uchiha?, porque es una niña, ¿verdad?, quién diría que Sasuke se convertiría en papá, pobre bebé —Karín y su sarcasmo, aunque ella le caía mejor que Nanami, al menos era más sincera, a veces.

El Uchiha también se quedó de piedra, ya no necesitaban ninguna prueba de ADN, pero en Konoha también habían ninjas sensores, ¿por qué la Hokage no les había dicho que así también podrían saberlo?, supuso que sería más emotivo de la otra forma, aunque a él le daba igual, sólo quería estar seguro de que era _su hija_. ¿Feliz?, ambos pensaban que aquella palabra no calzaba con lo que sentían en aquel momento.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Claro que la bebé sería de Sasuke, les dejé pistas, como que uno de los antojos de Sakura eran los tomates ¬¬ pero bueno, ya aclarado el asunto, esperemos que sea una linda bebé, claro que con los genes que lleva, por supuesto que lo será, aunque no estamos seguros de que sobreviva muajajaja… jajaja, es broma, claro que vivirá, no se preocupen más XD**

**Pd.: Sobre Nanami hablaré en el siguiente capítulo, perdonen que ahora no lo haya hecho.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Que puedo decir… no tengo más imaginación **

** Naaaaaaaaaaa… es broma, por supuesto que aquí viene la conti, y tengo para rato XD**

** Siento mucho la demora, pero estuve sin internet, y no podía subir el capi…**

**Adrit126: Claro que sí, es de Sasukito, gracias por el comentario. **

**Cherry627: Me encantó saber que leíste el final como cinco veces, me encanta Shii, no puedo negarlo, es uno de mis hombres favoritos encabezando la lista Itachi *-* Que bueno que aunque no te cae Nana-chan, aún puedas esperar conocerla para juzgarla, y sí, jajaja… los benditos antojos de tomates, pero bueno, ya conocemos la linda realidad sobre la bebé Uchiha…**

**Setsuna17: Aquí la conti, no desesperes, comenzaré a desenredar las cosas pronto.**

**Jade-Kombatiente: Me encanta la forma en que te imaginas a la bebé Uchiha-Haruno, ya veremos cómo nos sale… Nadie ama a Nanami ¬¬**

**Halgise: Que bueno que no odies a Karí, no quiero presentarla como alguien antipática, ya que verdaderamente a mí no me lo parece… Y sí, a Nanami me la he inventado, pero tiene su razón de ser. Sayo…**

**Yoko midori chan: Fuiste la única en sospechar de los tomates, al menos eso parece.**

**Barby: Me alegra que te encante, continúa leyendo por favor XD**

**Gatitu: como siempre con un muy largo y encantador review, lo cual me hace muy feliz, y sí, te extrañaba, espero que tus dedos ya hayan sanado después de jugar tanto en la pc, y que bueno que tu niisan encontró tu móvil XD Nana es un lindo apodo. ¿Nanami bitch? T.T la verdad es que empiezo a sentir pena por ella, ni siquiera la conocen del todo, pero bueno, es mi culpa por no mostrárselas como debe de ser, espero que en este capi la odien menos, y la comprendan más. Es bueno para todos saber que no eres como Hidan; en cuanto a los honoríficos de Sasuke, a la Hokage lo hace porque en fin, pero en cuanto a Nanami, también tiene su razón, y lo explicaré en este capítulo, ya que es cierto de que él de por sí no es así.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 10:**

_El Uchiha también se quedó de piedra, ya no necesitaban ninguna prueba de ADN, pero en Konoha también habían ninjas sensores, ¿por qué la Hokage no les había dicho que así también podrían saberlo?, supuso que sería más emotivo de la otra forma, aunque a él le daba igual, sólo quería estar seguro de que era __**su hija**__. ¿Feliz?, ambos pensaban que aquella palabra no calzaba con lo que sentían en aquel momento…_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ino caminaba sola aquella hermosa mañana, hacia la Torre Hokage, aunque hubiese preferido encontrarse con Kakashi antes, pero éste parecía no estar en la aldea, por lo que optó por la Quinta, y esperaba que cooperara, aunque luego, antes de llegar a las escaleras que la guiarían hacia el despacho de la líder de Konoha, tuvo una mejor idea, quién no sino Sai podría darle mejor información sobre Nanami, y es cierto que la peliazul no perteneció nunca a Raíz, pero sabía que Sai tendría información del resto de anbus que actuaban bajo las órdenes directas de los Hokages.

Regresó sobre sus pasos, y se dirigió hacia el departamento del pelinegro, esperaba encontrarlo, y disuadirlo a que pudiera despejarle las dudas; llegó a éste, llamó a la puerta, y esperó, segundos después, le abrieron la puerta, el pelinegro sostenía un pincel con su mano libre.

—¡Sai! —gritó ella lanzándose en sus brazos.

Él la recibió con una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver, ya que lo tenía apretado contra su cuerpo; cerró la puerta, y se metió aún con la rubia alrededor de su cuerpo, aclarando su garganta, para que ella pudiera soltarlo, lo cual entendió, lo miró con su rostro sonrojado, y ahora se disponía a hablar.

—¿Por qué no me buscaste, si ya habías llegado de tu misión? —le reprochó con tristeza.

—Ino, fui a tu casa, pero tu madre me dijo que habías salido con la feíta, así que regresé aquí, y esperaba que tú vinieras a decirme que ya podía verte —ella enarcaba una ceja, no era que no le creyera, pero su novio a veces no tenía sentido común.

—Pudiste ir en la noche, o de nuevo hoy en la mañana, mamá olvida los encargos cuando está en la florería —él seguía con aquel rostro pasivo.

—Lo siento, hermosa —se acercó a ella, y la besó suavemente—, yo también te extrañé.

Tuvieron su momento romántico, siempre guiado por la rubia, ya que la práctica que el pelinegro le daba a lo que aprendía en sus libros, no era del todo exitosa. Varios minutos después se dispusieron a hablar, estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala, cuando ella inició la conversación.

—Oye —ella jugaba con la mano de él—, ¿tú conoces a Nanami Aburame?, es una anbu por lo que he oído.

—Sí, y no —respondió, dejándola en total desconcierto.

—¿A qué te refieres?, sé que ella es compañera de equipo de Naruto y Sasuke, y si es una anbu, obviamente debes conocerla —se explicó ella.

—Recuerda que cuando uno se convierte en anbu, adquiere otro nombre, otra _identidad_ —completó él—, puedo averiguar sobre la anbu, si eso deseas, así que, ¿quieres que te hable de la anbu, o de la compañera de Naruto y Sasuke?

—Creo que… —ella lo estaba pensando, en realidad le hubiese gustado saber de las dos, pero el tono de Sai le decía que sólo respondería por una—, por la compañera de Naruto y Sasuke.

La rubia suspiró derrotada, si quería ayudar a su amiga, esa era la opción, aunque la curiosidad la comía por dentro, pero tenía que asegurarse que Sakura no tendría problemas con esa chica de la cual no sabía casi nada.

—Bueno, no sé por qué quieres saber, pero, ella es, desde nacimiento, la prometida de Shino Aburame, aunque desde que se convirtió en anbu, no se le ha visto mucho por su clan, de todas formas, ese arreglo sigue vigente —la ojiazul cada vez se asombraba más—; ingresó a los anbu cuando cumplió siete años, nunca la he visto en raíz, pero la investigué por órdenes de Danzou, de todas maneras, hace un par de meses, Tsunade-sama le encargó ser la capitana del equipo de jounnin que formaban Naruto y Sasuke, así que desde entonces, ella es tan sólo un jounnin.

—¿Eso es todo?, me asombra saber que desde pequeña fue integrada a los anbu, pero, no entiendo por qué Sakura piensa que tiene algo con Sasuke, ni yo lo veo así —comentó ella.

—He hecho misiones con ellos, y Aburame-san, es muy seria cuando las llevan a cabo, en cuanto a Sakura, creo que… —el pintor se quedó pensativo.

—¡¿Qué, qué?, dilo ya! —le gritaba la rubia.

—No lo sé, es que, Sasuke siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento para preguntar por ella a Naruto, no le importaba que estuviéramos Aburame-san o yo presentes, y la capitana se enojaba cuando aquello sucedía, se iba dejándolos solos, o hacía cualquier cosa para cambiar el tema, pero era un poco extraño, su comportamiento nunca me hizo pensar que quisiera algo con Sasuke, de eso estoy seguro —hablaba él con seriedad.

—Pero, si no es así, entonces por qué Sakura piensa que… —ella suspiró largamente, para calmarse, ya se imaginaba ciertas cosas, Ino no era tonta—; tú eres hombre…

—Gracias por el cumplido —la interrumpió.

—¡Demonios Sai, ¿cómo es que de sarcasmo entiendes perfectamente?! —respiró profundo—. Como sea, no me refería a eso, es que ustedes, los chicos, siempre hablan de sus cosas, así como nosotras lo hacemos, ¿no es cierto?

—… —él asintió—, tanto así como ustedes, no, pero sí, comentamos algunas cosas.

—Bien, a lo que quiero llegar es a lo siguiente, ¿Sasuke no tiene novia, verdad?, digo, ¿sigue enamorado de Sakura, no? —el pelinegro inclinó su cabeza hacia el respaldar del sillón, y cerró los ojos un momento, luego los volvió a abrir.

—No, y sí, es algo tan obvio, Sasuke no necesita decir nada, sólo está esperando por Sakura —ella sonrió, ahora sí podría hacer algo por su amiga, y tendría que ser rápido.

—Eso es grandioso —se levantó de su lugar muy entusiasmada—, ahora iré donde Sakura, y le aclararé las cosas.

—Ella no se encuentra, se fue de misión —le afirmó él.

—¿Qué?, ¿Sakura de misión?, no es posible, ella está embarazada, Tsunade-sama no la enviaría —la rubia parecía incrédula.

—Es cierto, y se fue con Aburame-san, Naruto y Sasuke, los vi ayer en la tarde salir por la puerta principal, no todos se veían felices, pero Naruto llevaba del brazo a la feíta —el ánimo de Ino se fue a los suelos, ahora debía esperar a que su amiga regresara, y esperaba que no se demorara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El rubio se despertó al oír ruidos fuera de su habitación, Sakura ya no estaba allí, se vistió y salió, al igual que Nanami, quien también había salido al escuchar a varias personas hablar; estos dos últimos, se quedaron mirando a las personas allí presentes, el ojiazul, se sorprendió de ver a Karín, Shii y Samui frente a Sakura y Sasuke, los cuales estaban, ¿tomados de las manos?, eso fue aún más asombroso.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la peliazul, cortando aquel momento, y provocando que la pelirosa y el pelinegro se soltaran las manos.

—Nada —contestó el pelinegro, con una media sonrisa que no podía ocultar—, sólo nos encontramos con unos _amigos_ de la Nube.

—Ya veo, salgamos de aquí y terminemos con nuestra misión —ordenó la anbu, acercándose hacia él, y tomando su mano, quien se soltó al instante.

—Ya deja de hacer eso —susurró él de forma dura, saliendo de aquel lugar, hacia el gran salón donde se encontraría con el señor feudal.

—Sakura-chan, vamos —cogió su brazo con cuidado, y asintió en dirección a los otros shinobis presentes para despedirse, ella imitó el gesto. La peliazul los miró enojada.

—¿Tú también estás enamorada de Sasuke? —le preguntó la peliroja, haciendo que su mirada se posara sobre ella.

—¿Enamorada?, ¿del Uchiha?, ¡já!, ni en sueños —la peliazul salió de allí, reuniéndose nuevamente con su equipo en el salón.

Los tres shinobis de la Nube se miraron confusos, pero luego se dieron media vuelta, regresando sobre sus pasos, no estaban de paseo por aquella aldea, tenían una misión, regresar al pequeño shinobi a la Nube, ya que sería el siguiente jinchuriki del Hachibi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El señor feudal estaba desayunando en aquel momento, el niño estaba con él, de igual forma alimentándose, y esperando, ya que se le había informado que aquel día sería llevado a un nuevo lugar; pronto cuatro personas ingresaron al lugar, y tomaron asiento a la mesa, habían sido invitados a desayunar, lo cual hicieron, aunque por momentos no dejaban de ver al pequeño, quien les devolvía miradas llenas de temor y tristeza. Por otro lado, Sasuke y Sakura no dejaban de mirarse cuando creían que nadie los veía, y se les escapaban pequeñas sonrisas, ninguno podía evitarlo.

—Ustedes no son los únicos que desean al niño —les comunicó el feudal cuando ya hubieron terminado y se sentaron a conversar en la sala.

—¿C-cómo? —preguntaba la peliazul, no se había enterado de si hubiesen habido cambios en la misión.

—Bueno —todos lo miraban—, han llegado unos ninjas de la Nube, el Raikage los ha enviado a buscar a este niño, y las pistas los han traído hasta aquí; hoy lo han visto, y me mostraron una fotografía de él, es un gennin de su aldea, el cual fue raptado.

—Entonces, debemos informar a Tsunade-sama, ella tiene que saberlo, y si es cierto, no tenemos por qué quedarnos más tiempo —culminó la anbu.

—Eso, ya lo hice, cuando llegaron temprano los ninjas de la Nube, por lo que esperamos su respuesta en las próximas horas, así que les informaré ni bien lo haga —él se levantó de su lugar—, pueden hacer lo que deseen por el momento.

Ellos asintieron, y se retiraron fuera de la mansión del señor feudal, aunque no tenían idea de qué hacer por ahora, pero si estaban a la vista de toda aquella aldea, debían seguir actuando como esposos; la peliazul se volvió a coger del brazo del pelinegro, y empezó a sonreír como una adolescente enamorada, mientras que Naruto continuaba al lado de la pelirosa, guiándola con cuidado por aquel pedregoso camino.

—Sakura-chan —susurró, y ella lo miró—, te ves diferente, ¿sucedió algo?

—Nada malo, Naruto —ella le sonrió con dulzura—, todo lo contrario.

—¿Y piensas contarme? —le preguntó él con interés.

—Es que… —justo cuando pensaba decirle, se volvieron a encontrar con los ninjas de la Nube.

Todos se miraron, Karín veía con fastidio a la peliazul, quien no parecía querer despegarse del azabache, además de que le había dicho algo contrario a sus acciones; Shii continuaba en silencio, mirando el vientre de Sakura, y suspirando sin entender del todo el motivo, no sabía si estar feliz, o triste, y en cuanto a Samui, ella no entendía qué hacían los ninjas de Konoha allí, vestidos de civiles, y en parejas disparejas. Sakura con tan solo mirarlos a cada uno, entendió lo que sea que estuviesen pensando.

—Es una misión —soltó sin más—, vinimos por el niño…

—Haruno —la cortó la peliazul—, deja de hablar —le ordenó.

—Ellos son amigos, deja de ser tan… —no pudo terminar de hablar, no quería armar escándalo.

—¿Tan qué? —quiso saber la anbu.

—Nada —se soltó de Naruto molesta, y se dirigió a cualquier lugar lejos de aquella mujer.

—Creo que no deberías dejarla sola, Sasukito, podría alterarse, y eso no es bueno en su estado —el pelinegro asintió.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

No lo pensó mucho para correr detrás de ella, aunque Sakura no estaba corriendo, simplemente caminaba lo más rápido que podía, escondiéndose dentro de un granero; el azabache se había transformado en Naruto, y el rubio también había hecho lo mismo, tan solo para que nadie sospechara de ellos, sólo los shinobis presentes sabían la verdad. Él llegó pronto hasta donde estaba ella, se acercó con cautela, y al hallarla sentada sobre un montón de paja, se sentó a su lado, ganándose una mirada llena de fastidio, pero no hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? —él alzó una ceja sorprendido, pero sonrió, y se quitó la transformación ya que no había nadie cerca.

—¿Quieres hablar? —ella suspiró, y lo miró pensativa, luego se rio de él.

—Sasuke, en verdad que, si hace varios años, hubiese sabido que tú me preguntarías alguna vez si quería hablar, hubiera pensado que te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así, claro que tampoco tenía esperanzas de que tan siquiera me besaras, e hicimos aún más que eso —la sonrisa se le iba borrando, al recordar aquel día.

—Y ahora, tendremos una hija, ¿no? —él no se había enojado con el comentario de la pelirosa—; además, yo tampoco imaginé que continuaras amándome hasta ahora, siempre sentí que no lo merecía, y…

—¿Por qué te importaría que aún te ame?, ¿acaso no tienes a _esa_ mujer? —interrogaba ella con lágrimas nuevas arremolinándose en los ojos.

—¿_Esa mujer_?, ¿te refieres a _ Aburame_? —quería saber él.

—Claro, ¿quién más si no? —recién allí sintió el tono de voz de fastidio hacia aquel apellido, y la forma en cómo la llamó, pero continuó con sus reproches—, anda pegada a ti, y tú no le dices nada, además, dijiste que me esperarías, y eso fue mentira, ahora que estoy gorda y fea, ya no te importo, eres un idio… —él no la dejó continuar, la besó ferozmente.

Sasuke no podía negar que la idea de que ella estuviese celosa, le fascinaba, lo excitaba, y hacía que la deseara mucho más; esta vez no se pudo resistir, el deseo ganó, la recostó sobre aquella improvisada cama de paja, y continuaba besándola, estaba sobre ella, haciendo lo posible por no aplastar a la bebé. Sakura se dejó, deseaba sus labios desde siempre, y mucho más cuando supo acerca de esa mujer, y mezcladas con las hormonas alteradas que llevaba encima, no podía controlarse, pero no entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel momento.

—O-o…ye —ella ya no podía respirar, y se separó—, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, Uchiha?

—Primeramente, _Aburame_ sólo es la capitana de nuestro equipo, no la veo como algo más, y estoy seguro de que ella no siente nada por mí, no de la forma en que piensas, ella ya tiene a alguien, sólo busca que ese _alguien_ la tome en cuenta —explicaba, y ella estaba sorprendida por las buenas noticias—, y segundo, ¿no es obvio?, estoy reclamando a _mi mujer_ —aquello ocasionó que se sonrojara por completo, y que esquivara la mirada de él sin reprochar nada. Él la tomó del rostro, y la giró para que lo viera nuevamente—; y esta vez, no te dejaré ir, Sakura.

—Creo que ya debemos volver —decía muy cerca de los labios de su amado, quien quería besarla otra vez.

—¿Y eso quieres?, aún hay tiempo, y no sabes cuánto me he contenido —ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

—Te extrañé, fui una tonta, nunca debí ir, si hubiera buscado ayuda en vez de actuar sola, _eso_ nunca hubiese pasado, lo siento tanto —ella lloraba, y él la abrazaba con más fuerza, el deseo de tenerla se evaporó por un momento, ahora solo quería consolarla—; debí ir con ustedes, debí decírtelo aquel día, sólo te hice sufrir, perdóname, Sasuke-kun, perdóname.

—Sakura —susurraba con dolor en su voz, cogiendo una de las manos de la pelirosa, y besando el dorso de esta—, yo debí protegerte, te lo había prometido, pero no pude cumplir cuando más me necesitabas, tú eres quien debe perdonarme.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos así, abrazados y en silencio, entendiendo al otro sin más palabras, luego él la miró, ella lo imitó, y se acercaron para besarse nuevamente. Minutos después, antes de marcharse de aquel granero, donde no habían llegado más que a ardientes besos, Sakura detuvo a Sasuke, aún deseaba saber más sobre Nanami, habían cosas que aún no le convencían.

—Espera, Sasuke-kun —suspiró—, no quiero sonar fastidiosa, pero aún quiero saber sobre _ella _—le dijo sosteniéndose de su brazo, y mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?, pertenece al clan Aburame, es la prometida de Shino desde que tuvo consciencia de ello, casi a la misma edad de Itachi se convirtió en anbu, es muy fuerte y se mete en todo lo que no le incumbe, pero no es mala —ella lo interrumpió.

—¿No es mala?, me ha estado hablando directa o indirectamente de formas que lograban herirme, ¿y no es mala? —quería saber ella algo alterada.

—No la conoces como Naruto y yo lo hacemos, ella sólo quiere la atención de una sola persona, ya te imaginarás de quién, pero él, no le hace caso alguno, lo que la convierte en alguien así de… —la pelirosa lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Bien, bien, como sea, aunque yo aún no la pienso perdonar, pero, ¿por qué la llamas "Nanami-san", y aquí a solas, tan solo "Aburame"? —cuestionaba con todo el derecho que creía poseer para con él.

—¿Realmente te molesta, no? —para su sorpresa, él reía de aquello—, está bien, sólo fue un acuerdo con el dobe, a ella no le gusta que la llame _Nanami-san_, se siente, ¿cómo le dicen ustedes las mujeres?, _vieja_, por lo que el dobe me amenazó con que si no la llamaba así cada vez que la viera, no seguiría dándote las cosas que yo te enviaba con él, ya llevaba tiempo diciéndome que yo debía hacerlo personalmente, pero tú no querías verme aún, así que el dobe prefería al menos divertirse con las discusiones a las que me llevaba llamarla de esa forma.

—¿E-esas cosas eran de tu parte?, siempre creí que Naruto era… —él la cortó.

—El dobe quiere casarse, está ahorrando, en lo que único que gasta de más, es en su infaltable ramen —comentó el pelinegro—. Sakura, la otra forma en cómo la llamé, delante de ti, es como la llamé cuando recién nos formaron como equipo.

**FLASHBACK (Dos o tres meses atrás, más o menos)**

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage, ella los había mandado a llamar, y es que ellos ya habían pasado la prueba para convertirse en Jounnin, la habían tomado poco tiempo después de los sucesos con Orochimaru. Los dos shinobis, junto a la Hokage, y Shizune, esperaban a alguien más, al menos eso parecía, hasta que una nube de humo indicó la llegada de alguien, cortando aquel denso silencio, el cual Naruto ya no aguantaba más.

—Perdón por la tardanza, estaba… —empezaba el peligris, pero el rubio habló antes de que terminara.

—¡Ya, Kakashi-sensei, no hay excusa que no hayamos oído aún! —se sentía fastidiado.

—En verdad tengo una buena excusa, recién pude encontrar a Nanami Aburame, Tsunade-sama —la ojimiel suspiraba cansada de siempre encontrarse con los arranques del Uzumaki; el pelinegro y el rubio miraron con confusión a su sensei, y luego posaron sus ojos nuevamente en la rubia.

—Está bien, antes de que entre, les informaré algo —respiró profundo—. Kakashi ya no podrá continuar con ustedes, él volverá a ser un anbu, por lo que…

—¡¿Qué dijiste oba-chan?! —la rubia se levantó enojada, cogió lo primero que halló sobre su escritorio, y se lo lanzó en la cabeza al ojiazul, quien no paraba de sobarse el lugar golpeado segundos después.

—¡Cállate de una buena vez, deja de llamarme así, y déjame hablar! —le gritó ella—. Como decía, ahora que son Jounnin, harán misiones de mayor dificultad, pero necesitan un capitán, y ese no será ninguno de ustedes.

Ella los había señalado, haciendo que ambos mostraran desconcierto en sus rostros, lo cual los otros tres notaron; el peligris suspiró, la pelinegra retrocedió por cautela, y la rubia no les quitaba la mirada desafiante de siempre, la cual ellos le devolvían con descaro, esos mocosos, como ella les llamaba.

—¡Shizune, que pase! —le ordenó a la pelinegra, y ella obedeció, entrando nuevamente, con una peliazul a su lado, la cual se puso al lado del rubio.

—Buenas tardes, Tsunade-sama —la peliazul hizo una leve reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, Nanami —la saludó—; ellos serán tus subordinados de ahora en adelante, los dejo en tus manos.

La muchacha se giró un poco a verlos, parecía seria, arrogante, arisca, como que nada le importaba, orgullosa de su belleza, clan, y rango, además de que se podía sentir un fuerte chakra en ella, y los otros dos muchachos la quedaron viendo como bicho raro.

—¿Oye, tú, eres hermana de Shino? —todos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta inesperada del rubio, pero la peliazul, más que eso, se sonrojó, y se puso nerviosa.

—¡¿Qué?!, S-shino-sama, claro q-que no, él es… —ya no pudo continuar, y se marchó, dejándolos a todos en total confusión.

—Naruto, hablar de Shino con Nanami, es tabú, no lo vuelvas a hacer —le indicó la ojimiel al ojiazul, como si se tratara de un pequeño niño de dos años al cual le enseñaba lo bueno y lo malo, y él, sin entender del todo, asintió.

—Pero, ¿de verdad ella será nuestra capitana?, ¿qué pasa si en alguna misión, alguien menciona a Shino de casualidad?, ¿saldrá huyendo como lo hizo ahora? —interrogaba el Uchiha con total seriedad.

—Ese será un problema con el que tendrán que saber lidiar, ahora váyanse, mañana se encontrarán con ella en el lugar de siempre, al amanecer —ellos no estaban del todo seguros, pero debían obedecer a la Hokage.

Al día siguiente, los tres se encontraron en el lugar indicado, ella había llegado primera, y el rubio junto con el pelinegro. La peliazul se acercó a sus subordinados, sin lograr intimidarlos como esperaba, además de que aún se sentía algo avergonzada por haber huido así el día anterior, pero no se los admitiría.

—Bien, mi nombre es Nanami Aburame —miró a Naruto de brazos cruzados—; tú debes ser Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de Konoha, el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, y el ninja más sorprendente de todos, como dicen algunos, además, eres tipo viento, y usas el chakra del Kyuubi para luchar, las malas lenguas dicen que serás el próximo Hokage, _yo_ lo dudo; y tú —señaló al Uchiha—, eres Sasuke Uchiha, traidor, vengador, asesino, desertor, orgulloso, criminal clase S, estuviste en el libro bingo, _yo_ no te hubiese quitado de allí, usuario del sharingan, usas fuego y rayo, además de luchar con una katana.

—Oye —el rubio se había enojado por las descripciones poco amables de _su capitana_, la miraba furioso—, creo que te pasaste un poco, no me importa lo que digas de mí, pero no permitiré que hables mal de mis amigos, así que discúlpate con él.

—Dobe, no me importa, en serio, la única forma de que nuestra capitana sea amable, sería si Shino estuviese presente —aseguró el pelinegro.

—Tienes razón —el rubio reía con burla, mientras la miraba indefensa.

Los dos la miraban como si con aquello bastaría para mantenerla tranquila, y a raya de lo que ellos hubiesen o no sido, sólo querían terminar con lo que fuera que los tuviera discutiendo, e iniciaran el entrenamiento adecuado para lo que estaban allí.

—¿Te crees muy seguro, verdad Uchiha? —ella lo miraba con enojo.

—Nanami-san, deberíamos entrenar, ¿no lo crees? —sugería el rubio de forma divertida, para suavizar el ambiente.

—Claro que sí, no necesito ser reconocido por ti —contestó el pelinegro; parecía que nadie prestaba atención al rubio, o eso creyó él.

—Tú, no me vuelvas a llamar así, aún estoy joven —miró furiosa a Naruto, y luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke—, y tú, U-chi-ha, ya verás que necesitas de mi reconocimiento.

Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, parecían haber sido amenazados, lo cual les pareció gracioso, y se volvieron a reír de manera burlona ante ella, lo que la exasperó aún más.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —le preguntó Sasuke de forma aburrida, borrando la sonrisa al sentirse fulminado con la mirada de la muchacha.

—Ya, Sasuke, déjala en paz, empecemos de nuevo, seguro que no es tan _bruja_ como parece —habló el rubio antes de que la anbu pudiera contestar.

—Pero, es que Aburame está haciendo que mi poca paciencia se esfume, y no responderé por lo que haga —soltó el pelinegro fastidiado de la mujer.

—¿Me acabas de llamar bruja? —se acercó al rubio, y le quiso propinar un golpe, pero él la esquivó, y así los siguientes, acabando en una lucha infantil, donde el cansancio y la frustración hicieron que ella la detuviera.

—¿Te rindes, _Nanami-san_? —le preguntó el ojiazul provocándola mucho más que antes, aunque después se arrepintiera de ello.

La pelea se reinició, no duró mucho, pero la anbu se había puesto seria, aunque Naruto no luchó con todo, ya que no le gustaba luchar contra mujeres, pero se defendió lo más que pudo, resultando muy herido, claro que nada que Kurama no pudiera sanar. Sasuke se dio cuenta que en realidad a la chica no le gustaba para nada que la llamaran _Nanami-san. _El entrenamiento se llevó a cabo, Sasuke luchó luego contra la anbu, él no se contuvo en lo absoluto, ella era una desconocida, por lo que no había nada que lo hiciera dudar de golpearla, pero por alguna razón, los ojos verdes de la mujer, le hacían perder la concentración por momentos, recibiendo golpes que lo volvían a la realidad. Nadie ganó, pero pudieron conocerse en cuanto a técnicas; luego el hambre hizo que fueran a comer ramen, lo cual ella aceptó, le gustaba el ramen, y Naruto, al encontrar a su alma gemela, amante del ramen, de tanta felicidad, empezó a llamarla Nana-chan.

—¿Y de verdad eres la prometida de Shino? —preguntó Naruto mientras terminaba de masticar su puerco; ella pareció entristecerse, aunque el sonrojo se posicionó en sus mejillas.

—Sí, pero… para él yo soy invisible, desde que me convertí en anbu, nunca hemos tenido tiempo para nada, aunque sé todo sobre él, Shino es muy inteligente, y un buen compañero, hasta sé que continúa molesto por la vez en que no lo llevaron a buscar al Uchiha, es algo resentido, pero así me gusta —sus mejillas se encendieron más, y vieron una sonrisa de ella por primera vez.

—Está bien, Nana-chan, ya llegará el día en que se casen, ¿no?, eso está planeado por tu clan —ella agachó la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero, no quiero ser una desconocida para él, Shino no sabe que existo, eso creo —concluyó ella.

—Como sea, _Nanami-san_, yo ya me marcho —se levantó de su lugar—, nos vemos, dobe.

—Tú no te vas, maldito Uchiha, no me llames así, ya lo dije antes, ¿acaso tienes espuma en vez de cerebro? —aquel insulto detuvo al pelinegro, quien volteó al verla.

—¿Maldito? —una venita se le formaba en la sien—, ¿espuma en vez de cerebro?

En aquel momento, varios de sus compañeros entraron, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata y Shino, los quedaron viendo, y el rubio se lanzó a Hinata como si no la hubiera visto hace varios días; Sasuke continuaba sorprendido de cómo la mujer cambiaba de su forma violenta, a una más apacible en cuanto divisó a su prometido.

—Ella es nuestra capitana, Hinata —le comentaba el rubio muy sonriente.

—Y-ya veo que s-se llev-van muy b-bien, Naruto-kun —respondió ella.

—Claro, cualquier amigo del ramen, es amigo mío —dijo el rubio con entusiasmo—. Teme, preséntala.

—Dobe —le recriminaba con la mirada, pero su amigo seguía sonriendo tontamente, así que un largo suspiro lo tranquilizó un poco—. Ella es Nanami-san, nuestra capitana.

La peliazul ya no pudo continuar con sus pleitos, aunque ganas no le faltaron, y sus subordinados lo notaron, pero se contuvo, y saludó a todos, hasta hacer una muy notoria reverencia ante Shino, quien aún pensaba que ya la había visto antes, pero no recordaba dónde.

Desde entonces, Naruto convenció al Uchiha de que siempre la llamara _Nanami-san_ si lo quería de mediador para entregar sus regalos a la pelirosa; la capitana, al saber que quizás gracias a sus subordinados podría ver de vez en cuando a Shino, había intentado ser _amable_ con ellos, lo cual era más posible con Naruto, y con respecto a Sasuke, ella lo llamaba por su nombre, aunque él le decía que prefería su apellido, además de que sabía de Sakura y su confuso embarazo por la boca de Naruto, y llegaron a un punto, en que ninguno se metía en lo que hablaba el otro, siempre y cuando no interfiriera con las misiones o entrenamientos que tuvieran; aunque ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad de fastidiar al otro, vengándose de diferentes maneras.

En el caso de Nanami, no podía negar que estaba disfrutando la compañía de ambos shinobis, y aunque no se metiera en aquellas conversaciones entre el pelinegro y el rubio, les interesaba sus vidas, le agradaba Hinata, estaba comprobando que realmente Naruto merecía ser el próximo Hokage, y si pensaba en el Uchiha, ya no seguía creyendo que fuera un traidor y todo lo demás que había dicho de él, en verdad había exagerado las cosas, ya que muchos buenos shinobis habían abogado por él desde que le dijeron que estaría a su cargo, y no todos eran conocidos del pelinegro, pero no se lo pensaba decir, esa era otra forma de fastidiarlo, lo cual le agradaba, mucho más si tenía que ver con la tal Sakura, de cabello rosa, discípula de la Quinta, quien osó a rechazarlo hace unos meses atrás… cuánto quisiera ella que Shino la pensara como lo hacía Sasuke con la pelirosa, la envidiaba.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Sasuke y Sakura se habían ido, la peliazul a pedido del Uzumaki, había conversado más civilizadamente con los shinobis de la Nube, dándose cuenta que no tenía nada por qué temer, luego, uno de los guardias del señor feudal, apareció ante ellos, diciéndoles que los solicitaba en su despacho, ya que la respuesta de la Hokage había llegado.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Siento mucho haber hecho este capítulo más lleno de diálogo, que de narración, pero será solo este… Entonces, espero que el personaje de Nanami, no les haya caído tan pesado, y empiecen a apreciarlo, sólo lo agregué para que Sakura se diera cuenta de no quería perder a Sasuke, y claro, ella (Nanami) confabulada conmigo, lo logramos, ahora sí, SasuSaku asegurado.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Y aquí les traigo nuevo capi…**

** : Aquí traje el capi, aunque he demorado un poquito, lo siento mucho.**

**Setsuna17: Espero no dejar de hacer la historia interesante, avísame cuando deje de serlo **

**Jade-kombatiente: Que bueno que te encantó, me anima mucho.**

**Gatitu: Claro que me encantó el manga 661, y el 662, me anima saber que Sasuke no morirá, ya que es obvio, Hashirama no le habría dado un jutsu para que muriera antes de usarlo, y pues, esperemos que alguna de tus teorías se cumplan, Nana-chan.  
XD**

**Yoko midori chan: Claro que sí, la pequeña Uchiha quizás también sea amante de los tomates, ya veremos.**

**AomeAzakura: Ya no guardes ansias, te traje el capítulo, espero y lo disfrutes ;)**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 11:**

_Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que Sasuke y Sakura se habían ido, la peliazul, a pedido del Uzumaki, había conversado más civilizadamente con los shinobis de la Nube, dándose cuenta que no tenía nada por qué temer, luego, uno de los guardias del señor feudal, apareció ante ellos, diciéndoles que los solicitaba en su despacho, ya que la respuesta de la Hokage había llegado. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke otra vez transformado en Naruto mientras estaba camino a la casa del señor feudal, se quitaba la transformación luego de pasar bajo el umbral de aquella casa, al igual que lo había hecho Naruto con anterioridad, y es que cuando los guardias los divisaron, también les informaron sobre la llegada de la respuesta de la Quinta, por lo que se apresuraron aún más, Sasuke había tomado en brazos a la ojijade para llegar más pronto.

—Por aquí, por favor —les guiaba uno de los guardias, y ellos dos le seguían en silencio—; ya los demás están reunidos.

Cuando entraron al despacho del señor feudal, Karín y Shii ni siquiera voltearon a verlos, ni reaccionaron al oír sus voces, ya sabían de antemano que eran ellos, por lo que se mantuvieron en su conversación con el líder de aquel lugar.

—Bien, volveré a informar, ya que no todos estaban presentes —aclaró el mayor de todos, observando a los recién llegados—; Tsunade dice que ya fue informada por el Raikage acerca de este asunto, por lo que a Konoha ya no le concierne, así que pueden regresar; los shinobis de la Nube se encargarán del niño.

Todos de acuerdo con la decisión final, salieron de allí, despidiéndose del señor feudal, los de Konoha cogiendo sus pertenencias, y dejando aquella mansión, aun fingiendo que eran parejas, ya que así los habían visto llegar, pero antes de que se marcharan por completo, el rubio de la Nube, Shii, le preguntó a Sakura si podía conversar un momento con ella, a lo que la pelirosa aceptó, bajo la escalofriante mirada de Sasuke.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La peliazul miraba cómo se marchaba la pelirosa junto a aquel rubio, de quien conocía poco en cuanto a su personalidad y _vida privada_, porque al ser anbu, sabía que era uno de los guardaespaldas del Raikage, su rango, y sus técnicas. Naruto también veía a Sakura, caminar al lado de Shii, y deteniéndose a unos doscientos o trescientos metros de ellos, y le parecía extraño, él sí sabía que a Shii le gustaba Sakura, no había que ser muy _inteligente_ para darse cuenta, -aunque a él le tomara muchos años mirar a Hinata, y no porque él se haya dado cuenta, sino porque ella se le confesó antes-, pero no entendía por qué acercarse ahora, viendo que ella _estaba embarazada, y no de cualquiera, sino de Sasuke_, ya que es lo que había oído cuando salió de la habitación, pero quería que Sakura o el teme se lo confirmaran.

—¿Te parece bien que anden juntos?, es obvio que él la quiere, ¿no? —preguntaba la anbu, al pelinegro quien no despegaba los ojos de ellos, aunque cuando oyó a su líder, suspiró, y ya no quiso darle mayor importancia, él _confiaba_ en Sakura.

—Eso no te importa —le contestó cortante.

—¡Oh!, el viejo Sasuke volvió, eso es bueno, así ya dejarás de fastidiarme, supongo que ya te arreglaste con ella y por eso estás tranquilo, y no allá, golpeando a ese sujeto —decía burlona.

—Él es su amigo, y yo respeto eso, así que… ¡Cállate ya, maldita sea! —le gritó para luego darse media vuelta y encararla—, ¡deja de meterte en la vida de otros, y haz algo bueno por la tuya!

Naruto se carcajeaba, aquella situación por alguna razón le hacía sentir bien, por un lado, Sasuke estaba madurando, lo cual era raro que él pensara, pero en otra ocasión, hubiera ido a golpearlo, como lo dijo Nanami; y también estaba siendo sincero con la peliazul, ya era hora de que alguien le hablara así, aunque el rubio nunca se atrevería, su líder le daba tanto miedo como Sakura.

—No me hables así, Uchiha, confías en ella, y ni siquiera sabes si ese bebé es tuyo —le recriminó, intentando fastidiarlo más de lo que él lo había hecho con ella; para su sorpresa, él sonrió.

—En eso te equivocas, esa bebé, es toda mía, una Uchiha —confesó con orgullo, la sonrisa no se le borraba, Nanami se quedó boquiabierta, y Naruto se le lanzó a abrazarlo para felicitarlo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura observaba a Shii, con algo de temor, y de vez en cuando, miraba en dirección hacia donde se habían quedado sus tres compañeros, había visto cómo Sasuke gritaba algo, aunque no había entendido qué, pero luego, segundos después, lo veía abrazado por el ojiazul, y sorpresivamente, no hizo nada por quitárselo de encima.

—Sakura —oír su nombre la sacó de sus pensamientos, y fijó su mirada en el joven que tenía frente a ella, aunque él no era tan joven, le llevaba seis años por lo menos.

—Shii-san, no sé de qué quieres hablar conmigo, pero yo… —él la cortó.

—¿En verdad lo amas?, si es así, perderé toda esperanza —suspiró, ella no dejaba de mirarlo—, sé que suena ilógico, y tonto quizás, pero, no me importaría hacerme cargo de ti, y del bebé, si él no quiere hacerse responsable, yo… te amo, Sakura.

Ella no se lo esperaba, claro que desde un principio, notó que él tenía mucha confianza con ella, tenían muchas cosas en común, sueños parecidos, y se conocían sus vidas, las cuales ellos mismos se revelaron, no tenían temor en dejar que el otro la conociera, durante la guerra, y semanas después, continuaron en contacto, y debía admitir que en algún momento pensó en la posibilidad de tener algo con él, pero aquella idea se esfumó, tan pronto entendió que su amor por el Uchiha no había decrecido nada. Nunca quiso darle falsas esperanzas, sólo era ella misma con él, y aun sabiendo que ella sería madre, de un Uchiha, él decía que la amaba; no pudo evitar sentirse triste, y él lo sintió, al sentir su chakra.

—Shii-san, yo amo a Sasuke, y tú lo sabes —ella bajó la mirada—; han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos meses, cosas que no quisiera volver a vivir, pero de lo que no me arrepiento, es de estar segura que esta bebé fue _concebida con amor_, y no sólo de mi parte.

—Entiendo… desistiré por ahora, pero si un día, algo sucede, déjame decirte que estaré allí, para ti —concluyó—; nos vemos, Sakura —se acercó, y besó su mejilla por última vez, eso creyó.

Él se iba a marchar, aunque aún le costaba quitarle aquella intensa mirada, la cual ella tampoco le quitaba, claro que ambas eran con sentidos diferentes, pero allí estaban, hablando con los ojos, cuando fueron interrumpidos por una mirada aún más penetrante y escalofriante.

—¿Sucede algo?, creí que estarían hablando, pero como sea, ya tenemos que irnos, Sakura —indicó el pelinegro con naturalidad. Naruto y Nanami llegaban detrás de él.

—Ya decía yo —se reía el Uzumaki—, no pudiste durar mucho tiempo tranquilo.

—Dobe, cállate —un golpe más le iba a caer en la cabeza, pero el rubio lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás, y seguía burlándose del Uchiha.

—Eres muy celoso, teme, si sigues así, _Sakura-chan te dejará_ —sonrió como siempre solía hacer—, los espero en la entrada de la aldea —y el rubio desapareció.

—Yo también creo que ella _no te aguantará_ —la peliazul señaló a la pelirosa con la mirada—, pero no importa lo que yo crea, ¿verdad?... los esperaré con Naruto, no demoren.

Tal orden no sonó tan odiosa como la líder acostumbraba actuar, incluso se podría decir que fue algo _amable_; Sasuke observaba cómo la peliazul se perdía por el camino, y luego seguía mirando a la nada, nervioso, pensativo, cerrando los puños con fuerza, meditando en lo que sus compañeros de equipo habían sembrado en su mente, esperando que nada de eso se hiciera real; volteó al recordar que no había quedado solo, Sakura lo miraba confusa, y Shii estaba serio.

—Uchiha —le llamó, se le acercó, y le habló—, cuídala como se merece, espero no tener que buscarte nunca, adiós.

Shii se esfumó de aquel lugar, dejando a Sakura y Sasuke solos, ella lo miraba, pero él seguía algo perdido, no sabía qué decir después de aquellos comentarios, pero tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa.

—Vámonos, Sakura —fue todo lo que logró articular.

—¿Eso es todo?, ¿en serio? —él se sorprendió y la miró—; acabo de rechazar a alguien, ¿y sólo eso me dirás?

—¿Prefieres a alguien como él? —cuestionaba, refiriéndose a Shii—, aunque lo prefieras, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente, yo _haré lo que sea_ porque permanezcas a mi lado.

—Yo no quiero a otro que no sea a ti, pero me siento triste, creo que acabo de perder a un amigo —confesó con la voz quebrada.

—Lo siento —él dio un largo suspiro—, sé que no soy bueno animando, pero estoy seguro que _tu amigo_, es alguien de fiar.

Ella cambió su expresión al oír aquello, en verdad que Sasuke reconociera algo así, era increíble, y agradable; la pelirosa le regaló una sonrisa, y sin temor a nada, le tomó la mano, y dejó que la guiara hasta la salida de la aldea, para empezar su retorno a Konoha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasadas unas tres o cuatro horas, y sin mucho apuro a causa de Sakura y _su estado_, llegaron a Konoha, ella hacía como una hora, se había soltado de la mano de Sasuke, alegando que no quería que alguien le fuera con el chisme a sus padres por si los veían juntos, ya que ella debía confesarles personalmente que él era el padre, y que se haría responsable.

Cuando ya estaban bajando de la Torre Hokage luego de informar sobre la _misión_, la peliazul no dejaba de observar a la pelirosa, estaba seria, pensando en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, y que le hubiese gustado ver a la ojijade al cien por ciento en cuanto a sus habilidades, había oído hablar mucho de ella, por lo que tenía la esperanza de volver a participar con ella en alguna otra, pero antes debía hacer algo, aunque tuviera que dejar su orgullo a un lado.

—¡Haruno! —la llamó, y las dos se quedaron mirando varios segundos en silencio, bajo el escrutinio de los dos muchachos—. Sakura, siento mucho haberte molestado antes, supongo que _nos veremos seguido_, adiós —se esfumó como alma que se lleva el viento.

—Vaya, este día sí que ha sido muy extraño —se volteó sonriente hacia sus dos mejores amigos—, _extraño, pero bueno_.

Naruto se marchó de allí, dejando a la pareja a la deriva, ya que ni ellos mismos sabían qué iban a hacer ahora.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ino caminaba hacia la Torre Hokage, cuando le pareció ver a una melena rosa, y mientras más se iba acercando, unos musculosos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, y la acercaban más a él, hasta que la imagen completa apareció ante su vista, ella y Sasuke se estaban besando; para la rubia, besando no era la palabra, se estaban _comiendo_, y era increíble ver a Sasuke dando muestras públicas de amor, suponía que aquellos dos eran conscientes de que podían ser vistos por cuantos pasaran por aquel lugar, pero quizás estuvieran tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ella llegó hasta su lado, y aclaró su garganta, tenía que decirles algo urgentemente; tuvo que hacerlo varias veces para que ellos la notaran, y se sorprendieran al verla de brazos cruzados, y obviamente desesperada por su atención.

—I-ino —pronunció nerviosa la pelirosa, soltándose del Uchiha, completamente ruborizada.

—Me alegra que se diviertan —dijo la rubia sarcásticamente; Sasuke sonreía sin quedarle de otra—, yo, Ino, siempre tuve razón, él —señaló a Sasuke, quien alzó las cejas extrañado—, siempre estuvo loco por ti—; y tú —señaló luego a Sakura—, eres una tonta, la frente no te deja ver la verdad, la tal Nanami es prometida de Shino, así que deja de pensar estupideces, ¿entendiste?

—Oye, Ino, cálmate —Sasuke hablaba tranquilamente, mientras que Sakura seguía sin saber cómo responderle a su mejor amiga—, Sakura ya sabe todo eso.

—Cerda, gracias por preocuparte e investigar por mí, pero no eres la primera en enterarse que estamos juntos, aunque lo intuías desde hace mucho —suspiró para suavizar su expresión, a una más dulce—; te diré esto —se acarició su vientre—, la bebé sí es de Sasuke.

La pelirosa sonreía plenamente, se la veía totalmente feliz, y Sasuke al verlo, sonreía de igual forma, cogiendo la mano libre de su amada, sintiendo que ahora las cosas se iban arreglando, y pronto tendría una familia propia. Ino sonrió, un grito algo escandaloso, pero feliz, salió de sus labios, y se lanzó hacia los dos, rodeándolos con sus brazos.

—¡Eso es genial, Sakura! —por su voz, ambos futuros padres notaron que la rubia lloraba—, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que el club de fans de Sasuke no te haga daño.

—Estúpido club de fans —dijo Sasuke, y Sakura se reía de ello, luego Ino los soltó.

—Te diré que sí eres la primera en felicitarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera Naruto lo ha hecho de esa forma —la ojijade le sonreía.

—¿En serio?, entonces te diré _algo_ por dejarme ser la primera —la sonrisa de Ino se volvió algo extraña—. Sasuke hizo que tu club de fans desapareciera.

La rubia empezó a retroceder, seguía con aquella malévola sonrisa, y se despidió con la mano, alejándose antes de que la metieran en el lío.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ambos caminaban en silencio, iban cada uno a su casa, Sakura no había dicho nada desde lo que le confesó Ino acerca del azabache, y para él, su silencio muchas veces era peor que si le gritara, no lo soportaba, pero otra vez, en aquel día, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo romper aquel incómodo y frustrante silencio. Ella se detuvo, habían llegado a su departamento, y ya debía subir, pero no lo hizo, lo estaba matando con la mirada.

—¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? —preguntó con ira.

—¿Sabes que tienes un carácter _insoportable_? —claro que él pensaba decirle que tenía _un carácter de los mil demonios_, pero prefirió cambiar la expresión.

—No me contestes con una pregunta, y si no me soportas, déjame en paz —se giró para marcharse, lágrimas de frustración caían sin pedir permiso.

—Fue por tu bien, no iba a dejar que nadie más te tuviera, _tú eres mía_ —aquello la detuvo de marcharse, pero aún seguía dándole la espalda—; y creo que soy el único que puede soportarte, no porque sea mejor que los demás, merezco que me trates peor, después de cómo te traté todos estos años…

—Regresa por mí en una hora, hay algo que tenemos que hacer —ella empezó a subir las escaleras.

Sasuke al verla, se puso a su lado, la tomó en brazos, y la llevó hasta su puerta, ella debería vivir con él, fue lo que pensó, y se lo sugeriría más tarde, por ahora, tomaría una ducha, y se alistaría para ir por ella en una hora, como se lo había pedido.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Una hora después, Sasuke ya había entrado al departamento de la pelirosa, ella le había dejado una copia de su llave antes de que se marchara, para que no tuviera que esperar a que le abriera; él cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí, llamó a Sakura un par de veces, pero ella no respondió, por lo que se asustó un poco, se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, aunque lo hizo sigilosamente, la puerta ya estaba entreabierta, y al hacerlo, la sorprendió observándose de perfil, en su espejo de cuerpo entero, completamente desnuda, al parecer había tomado un baño, y se acariciaba su abultado vientre, sonriéndole a la bebé que aún no podía ver, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y una hermosa sonrisa a su parecer, pero ella lo descubrió cuando alzó la mirada por medio del espejo, apresurándose a voltear, pero tomando rápidamente la toalla que había dejado cerca, para cubrirse toda la parte delantera.

—¡Eres un completo pervertido, Uchiha! —le gritó furiosa, y avergonzada.

—Cuando llegué, te llamé, pero no contestabas —él seguía mirándola como si nada, y se iba acercando paso a paso hacia ella—, me preocupé, así que decidí entrar.

—¿No pudiste regresarte a la sala, y esperar? —le recriminaba, ya más calmada, aunque ahora sumamente nerviosa por su cercanía.

—Es que… me estabas obsequiando una magnífica vista, además, aún puedo verte el tras… —ella lo cortó.

—Idiota —se acomodó mejor la toalla a su alrededor, estar con un espejo detrás no la había ayudado para nada.

—Sinceramente, creo ya haber visto todo de ti antes de… —ella se sonrojó aún más, y peor al sentir una de sus manos acariciándole su mejilla, y con la otra, jalándola hacia él por la cintura.

—Ese día era de noche, no nos vimos muy bien que digamos, así que no cuenta, por lo tanto, es como si… —él la besó para callarla, y al separarse le sonrió de lado.

—Entonces, déjame verte bien ahora —le pidió.

—Pero me acabas de ver hace un momento —le dijo ella intentando apartarlo.

—No del todo, _te vi, pero no te miré_, no es lo mismo —se hizo el inocente—, pude ver a una hermosa mujer, esperando con ansias _conocer a su futura hija_, eso es todo.

Ella lo miró incrédula, luego suspiró, y le creyó, era eso, o seguir creyendo que era un acosador pervertido, y además, aquello, el que la viera desnuda, volvería a suceder pronto, con el tiempo, ya que ahora estaban juntos, y sería normal en cierta forma.

—Vete, me vestiré ahora —él le lanzó una última mirada, y luego salió de allí.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habían caminado por algunos minutos en cierta dirección, un camino que Sasuke conocía, y reconocía como la casa de Sakura, en la cual seguramente estarían sus padres; él rompió aquel silencio antes de que llegaran, ya que por alguna extraña razón se sentía algo nervioso.

—¿Piensas presentarme a tus padres? —quería asegurarse.

—… —ella se detuvo un momento, y lo miró fijamente—. Sasuke-kun, a mis padres nunca les mencioné nada acerca de _aquella misión_, así que mucho menos _saben_ de quién estoy embarazada, así que, por ahora, déjame hablar a mí, no quiero que sepan que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con lo que pasó. Vamos, te necesito a mi lado, si no, no podré hacerlo.

Sakura temblaba, él lo sintió cuando ella se cogió de su mano, le agradaba poder tenerla cerca, y si lo que necesitaba era que él la apoyara tan solo estando a su lado, así lo haría, él debía protegerla, se lo había prometido, y no volvería a fallarle.

—Otra cosa —ella lo pensó antes de decirlo—, ellos quizás te parezcan un poco raros, y algo desagradables, pero son mis padres.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los Haruno esperaban a su hija, habían recibido un mensaje de ella diciéndoles que llegaría esa tarde, y que debían hablar de algo importante, y no iría sola, por lo que una deliciosa cena estaba lista, esperando por sus invitados. El timbre sonó, la madre de la pelirosa se apresuró a abrir, recibiendo a su pequeña con una grata sonrisa, ya que iba a ser abuela, y al menos eso la alegraba, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a su lado a Sasuke Uchiha, quedándose en shock y sin dejar de mirarlo, a lo que el padre de la ojijade al ver que la madre no reaccionaba, se acercó para ver qué sucedía, y se sorprendió de igual forma, pero reaccionó mejor que la madre, y jaló a su mujer para que dejara pasar a los dos muchachos.

—Hola papá —saludaba ella, sin hacer el menor caso a su madre, ya la conocía de exagerada y malhumorada, la cual la juzgaba antes de preguntar—, él es Sasuke Uchiha, les mencioné que vendría con alguien, y estoy segura de que ya lo conocen.

—C-claro —el padre le extendió la mano en señal de saludo—, soy Kizashi Haruno, el padre de Sakura, y ella —dijo señalando a su mujer, a quien la había sentado a su lado en un sillón—, es su madre, Mebuki Haruno, un placer.

—Igualmente, señor —contestó el pelinegro, respondiendo el saludo también con la mano, y una leve reverencia, lo cual lo hacía sentir que no podía respirar.

—Mamá, ¿ya te puedo hablar? —la cuestionaba su hija con algo de sarcasmo—, ¿o necesitas más tiempo.

—… —su madre la fulminó con la mirada—, eres una atrevida y sin vergüenza, ¿cómo osas hablarme de esa manera?, soy tu madre, y tú, una irresponsable que se embarazó de quién sabe quién.

—Mebuki, cállate —su marido nunca la había callado de aquella manera, menos delante de extraños, por lo que la sorprendió, y se quedó callada.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí, con Sasuke-kun, ya que él es el padre de mi bebé —respondió ella calmada, pero triste.

Sasuke quería salir de aquel lugar, no le gustó nada cómo la trató su madre, quería llevársela a ella también, por supuesto que no la dejaría para que continuaran tratándola de esa manera, pero Sakura parecía querer continuar con lo que había ido a hacer, así que, mientras ella se quedara, él también lo haría, como todo un hombre. Sus padres no se sorprendieron mucho cuando ella les confesó aquello, ya que en realidad, el hecho de que ella lo haya llevado, y además de que en la aldea corrían rumores desde antes del embarazo de que tenían una relación, la cual ella negaba constantemente; ¿qué podrían pensar?

—Bien, ¿ahora nos dirás por qué recién nos lo dices? —su padre habló con calma, pero su mirada era dura, tan solo para su hija—, no quiero pensar que Sasuke Uchiha no quiso _asumir_ su responsabilidad.

—… —Sasuke quería hablar, defenderse, ya que ese no era el asunto, pero hacerlo también sería como dejar tan solo a una _culpable_, a Sakura, y eso no lo podía hacer, por lo que resignado, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, y la miró, esperanzado en que tuviera algo bueno que decir, aunque no fuera a su favor, para que saliera de ello. Ella le devolvió la mirada, y le sonrió.

—Papá, mamá —respiró profundamente para continuar hablando—; si antes no se los dije, fue porque no estaba segura de quién era el padre —su madre gritó un _¡¿qué?!_, pero su padre la calló nuevamente—, y es que con el único con quien consentí estar, fue con Sasuke, pero al día siguiente me fui de misión, y allí, sucedió algo horrible por mi culpa, por no pedir ayuda cuando debí, y por estar tan débil y sola, yo fui forzada por alguien, y cuando ya regresé, estuve en el hospital, inconsciente, ya que mis amigos me fueron a buscar, me rescataron —contaba ella, y oía a su madre sollozar, arrepentida quizás, pero decidió no mirarla—; varios días después desperté, y luego de algunos exámenes que me hizo Tsunade-sama, me confirmó lo del embarazo.

—¡¿Quién fue el malnacido que…?! —ella lo interrumpió, su padre estaba furioso, y parecía querer salir en aquel momento a vengar a su hija.

—Papá, ese hombre ya no existe, yo lo _maté_ —ella tomó la mano de Sasuke, si no lo hacía, no podría continuar—; al principio no quería ver a nadie, me sentía fatal, sucia, culpable, me odiaba, si no tuviera esa pequeña vida en mí, quizás yo hubiera… —Sasuke presionó su mano, no quería oír aquello—…, yo le conté toda la verdad a Sasuke, pero, lo rechacé, a pesar de que quiso estar a mi lado aun cuando el bebé no fuese de él, pero yo no quería que se sintiera mal por mí, ni la lástima de nadie, no quería tratarlo mal, estaba devastada, pero les aseguro que yo lo amo, y sé que él también a mí.

—Sakura, hija, lo siento tanto —hablaba su madre con la voz quebrada.

—Mamá, no quiero tu lástima tampoco, sólo quiero que estén felices de que Sasuke, yo, y esta bebé, de la cual estamos seguros que es suya, seremos una familia, y aunque la verdad duela, si ustedes me verán con esos ojos llenos de lastima cada vez que nos encontremos, Sasuke puede cambiarles esas memorias, es lo que les ofrezco —sus padres y el pelinegro se sorprendieron por la propuesta.

—Sakura —habló por primera vez Sasuke—, si eso quieres, también podría hacerlo contigo, cambiar tus memorias.

—No —dijo ella—, yo tengo que vivir con ellas —él asintió, admiraba la fuerza de la chica.

—Si tú no lo haces, nosotros tampoco —decía su padre—, será nuestro castigo por haberte juzgado y tratado tan mal, sin estar enterados de nada, aun así, debimos apoyarte, pero no lo hicimos, perdónanos hija; claro que deseamos que seas feliz.

Su padre se acercó a ella, y la abrazaba, con cuidado por el vientre, pero no dejaba de hacerlo, acariciando el cabello de su pequeña, y su madre, estaba mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos, esa mujer dura, se había vuelto tan frágil, pero ella daba más lástima que su hija, y no en el buen sentido, ya que sentía que para nada había sido una buena madre para su hija, al menos no en los últimos tiempos, y peor desde que se fue de casa.

—Por lo menos, tu sueño de casarte con Sasuke se hará realidad —soltó su madre con nerviosismo, y tratando de sonreír—, es lo que querías desde pequeña.

El pelinegro se levantó de su lugar, otra vez los nervios lo invadieron, esa casa estaba llena de emociones, a las cuales él no estaba acostumbrado, aunque últimamente, con Sakura no tenía idea de con qué humor le saldría pasados los minutos. La pelirosa se había soltado de su padre, y miraba avergonzada a su madre, a la que se acercó para recriminarle.

—¡¿L-leíste mi diario?! —su madre se sobresaltó, y luego sonrió más tranquila y sincera.

—Sakura —dijo con dulzura—, no era necesario leer tu diario para saber que Ino y tú estaban locas por el pequeño Uchiha.

—B-bueno, es q-que eso… —ella y Sasuke estaban más que sonrojados—, además nadie dijo nada de casarse, sólo estamos saliendo, por ahora.

—¿No se piensan casar? —preguntó la mamá.

—Claro que sí —otra vez el azabache se dispuso a interrumpir—, ella y yo nos casaremos pronto.

—Ni siquiera me lo has pedido —lo miraba ahora a él—, y no será pronto, no me pondré un vestido estando así —le señaló casi molesta, pero no del todo.

—Pero si lo hacemos luego de que tengas a la bebé, pondrás otras excusas, y no es como si yo no lo hubiese estado pensando, lo he hecho desde que te dije que estaría esperándote, y ya volviste a mí, ahora te quiero con el apellido Uchiha, y en la que será _nuestra casa_, además si tus padres desean, pueden vivir en el Barrio Uchiha, allí hay mucho espacio, así podrán visitar a la bebé cuantas veces quieran —explicó él.

—¿En verdad has estado pensando en todo eso? —quería saber ella, conteniendo unas rebeldes lágrimas, para que no cayeran.

—Por supuesto que sí, no podía pensar en nada más, así me alejara de ti con las misiones —él le acarició la mejilla, limpiando con su pulgar la lágrima que empezaba a caer, y ella se abrazó de él.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué les parece si celebramos con una deliciosa cena? —habló la madre, encaminándose hacia la cocina, y el padre los guió hacia el comedor.

Los cuatro disfrutaron de la comida, hacía muchos años que Sasuke no sentía la _calidez_ de una familia, y ninguna era perfecta, pero había algo que las distinguía, y eso lo llenaba. Cuando terminaron, y quedando en que se casarían en un mes, algo sencillo, en presencia de la familia y amigos, ellos se marcharon, caminando tomados de la mano por las acaudalas calles de Konoha, donde muchos paseaban a aquellas horas de la noche.

—Oye —la llamó él, sintiendo que ella le miraba para que prosiguiera—, ¿ya pensaste algún _nombre_?

—Verás, sobre eso… —ella lo estaba meditando—… quería consultarlo contigo, había pensado en uno, aunque siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo.

—¿Y cuál es? —él quería saber.

—Tiene que ver con el color de cabello con el que salga, si sale negro como el tuyo, en verdad me gustaría que se llamara Mikoto, como tu madre, aún si sacara mis ojos, pero si su cabello es más parecido al mío, espero que tú le halles un nombre —le sonrió de forma traviesa.

—Pensaré en uno, por ahora, quizás sea una _Mikoto_ —le había susurrado al oído, provocando su sonrojo, y al mirarla, sin dudar, le daba un nuevo, apasionado, y largo beso.

Como dijimos, la calle esta acaudaladas, había mucha gente viéndolos, al principio tomados de las manos, luego sonriéndose mutuamente, y por último, como si pensaran que estaban completamente solos, besándose en frente de todos los aldeanos; por desgracia, el club de fans de Sasuke estaban camino a buscarlo, habían oído que había regresado de misión, querían saludarlo como se debía, y para pena y fastidio, no se perdieron la escena.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: ¿Quedó cursi?, ¿partes tristes de nuevo?, lo siento, y siento mucho la tardanza, no daré excusas, aunque podría decir que este no es el único fic en el que tengo que imaginar y plasmar lo imaginado en muchas palabras armoniosamente, eso sería irresponsable, prometo no dejar ninguno a medias, así que, gracias a todos los que tan solo me leen, me alegra que sean de muchos países, donde incluso hablan, chino, ruso, francés, italiano, inglés, y hasta idiomas que no conozco ni sus nombres; me alegra que les haya llamado la atención mi historia, aquí estoy para servirlos **

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
